Supernatural Valentine
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Lucy has a crush on one of the most popular guys at school. Now that it is Valentine's day she finally decided to confess to him but he keeps a big secret... Read to find out more:)) Nalu :3
1. Chapter 1 - Valentine's Day

Just a short cute chapter for the Valentine's Day, though it's over already :D

Hope you'll like it ^_^

I maybe plan on adding more chapters, depends on how many want that xD ;)

Enjoy:*

–-

Lucy nodded satisfied. She had been up all night, preparing the chocolate with the most of care. It was Valentine's day after all. Now after the sun already rose, she finished and she was positively surprised that it looked that good. She never had been a person of much confidence but just this once she was very proud of herself. The chocolate heart fitted the light pink box, she only bought for this day, perfectly. The decoration consisting of cute little pink and red hearts were still positioned on the little piles of darker chocolate than the heart itself.

The blond carefully lowered the heart into the box and took a good look at it again. She found a bigger liking in the inscription every time she looked at the heart. First, Lucy had been very nervous to write something like that on the heart, especially since she only talked to the man she wanted to give the chocolate like, well, one time. But this one time was everything she needed to fall for him, deeply. And now she couldn't forget about him, no matter what she did.

_Love can be bitter sweet, so is this chocolate, but _my _love is something else and I hope you'll find that out someday._

The problem was that he was one of the most popular guys at her school. He was always with the popular people from school, the hot guys from the football team and the beautiful girls from the musical club. Lucy had no chance to get close to him. She was younger, and not so beautiful as other girls from school. She bet that he didn't even remember that he talked with her that one time. And why should he? She just asked him a few questions after the big football game they won for the school magazine.

Sighing, Lucy closed the box and wrapped the ribbon around it. She curled the ends with a scissor and took one last look at her masterpiece before she left the kitchen and showered herself of the baking proofs. She had never been good at cooking or baking, in general she avoided kitchens as much as possible but after her mother died and her father moved away she had no choice than to teach herself how to cook properly.

The cute, blue little dress on her bed has always been her favorite and she was even more happy that it was warm enough for her to wear it today. What luck that her school didn't had school uniforms. She packed her bag and placed the box with the chocolate into a separate bag.

Closing the door to the front, Lucy made her way to school, humming a happy melody from her favorite song.

''Lucy!''

Lucy's face lightened up the moment she heard the voice from her very best friend, Levy.

The little blue haired girl was standing at the entrance gate, waving excitedly at her friend.

''Good morning, Levy!''

Lucy greeted her friend with a smile. Levy returned the smile but than her eyes shifted to the bag, Lucy was holding in her right hand.

''So, you really want to do it today?''

Lucy only nodded, already knowing what Levy was talking about.

They both entered when the bell rang for the first time. Chatting about how the weekend was and what they did. Lucy recognized Levy's slight insecurity about what she was planing today.

''Levy. I am prepared for everything.''

''Also that he might tell you he has a girlfriend?!''

Levy's eyes bore into Lucy's, making her shift uncomfortably. She knew very well that she could get actually every thinkable answer on earth since she knew nothing about him. And although he was so popular the outstanding people from school never received information about _his_ life. It was different with all the others in his surroundings. Which guy was with who? Who was at what party last weekend? Or who has had a fight with who?

Those things spread around like the solutions for tests but never has there been anything about him. He was a mystery and that alone was the reason which made Lucy so incredible attached to him. She wanted, _needed_, to know more about him.

''I am prepared.''

Levy only sighed. She knew that Lucy wasn't very confident but when she decided on something she wouldn't change her mind so fast.

Levy's eyes grew wide when her view passed Lucy and she saw the man Lucy was planning to see today.

''Good. Then I hope you are prepared, right now.''

Lucy was utterly confused with her friends statement. But she had no time to react when Levy turned her around and gave her a hard push.

Lucy skipped over her own feet, trying to catch her balance and bumped head first in a chest.

All people on the floor had stopped their previous activities and watched the scene in the very center of the floor.

Lucy's head was red from embarrassment, shame crept over her very being and she just wanted to disappear.

When she looked up, slightly shaking she met the dark and hypnotizing eyes of non other than Natsu Dragneel.

-x-

Okiiiii :D

Sorry guys I just had THE idea, this is going to be a long chapter series, so no offense ^_^

I actually planned to write something for the Valentine's Day but since it's over anyway, screw this, this is going to be a story of more than a few chapters :D  
Hope you'll forgive me and you'll like it :*


	2. Chapter 2 - Chocolate

Second chapter:D

–-

_Chapter 2 - Chocolate_

Lucy cursed more than she normally would. How could Levy do something like that? Okay, she knew that if Levy hadn't done it than she would have never got her courage to actually look for him... But this, this was hell on earth. Lucy never had it to stand in the center of attention and that was what exactly just happened.

All girls shot her hateful glares while a lot of boys chuckled and laughed at her. Oh how she hated this. And the most embarrassing thing was that she just couldn't get herself to move away from his oh so well trained body. Even through his shirt which was not that tight you could see the broad chest of his and that the sleeves from his jacket were slightly rolled up showing off his forearms wasn't helping either.

Lucy knew exactly why she fell for him without knowing something about him. He was hot. And if she dared to say that he was damn hot, so hot it should be illegal.

The thing what made most people think about him was probably his outstanding pink hair, but man it suited him like the cherry on the cream pile.

Lucy _always _found herself staring at him when he passed her on the floor or when she had chemistry at the top floors in the room at the side of the football field. And to her luck he always had sports when she had chemistry. It was perfect and wasn't watching boys while training way more interesting than those boring formulas and equations on the board?

And right now she was staring at him as well, staring right into those dark eyes which were actually looking right back at her. Slight curiosity and also amusement in them when Lucy finally moved a step back.

''S-Sorry.''

She was stuttering, much to her own dismay. Now he will think about her as a shy, weak little girl.

_Great... _

''It's okay. Did you hurt yourself?''

That on the other hand took her back. His voice sounded actually concerned, like he really would be worried about her. She didn't know him and Lucy always told herself that she would never judge people she didn't know but with him it was different. He was one of _them_. One of those famous idiots running around in school like they were better than the rest.

But he really seemed to be different. His voice, she heard him that once when she asked him the few questions but there his voice was hoarse due to the celebration over the victory. Now it was... tenderly, caring, in a way. Another reason her heart started to beat faster.

He bent down and picked up her bag, making her blush immediately.

_Oh dear god... I completely forgot about that!_

He handed it to her, a slight smile on his features.

''You dropped this.''

Lucy's hands though foisted at her sides in the dress, she took all her courage and looked at him.

''You can keep it. It was for you anyway.''

And from one moment to another she recognized what she just did. Her surroundings came back to her as she heard laughter and also a few insults. But she kept eye contact with him, pretending not to hear what they all were saying.  
She was hoping, praying that he would accept it. So much. Her insides were turning when he looked at her with those eyes, they represented confusion but at the same time guilt.

Oh god, he would turn her down. If he will do that now, in front of every one she would die.

She wouldn't be able to stand a humiliation like that. Not here, not now.

His hand dropped down and he pulled the pink box out of it. Lucy gulped hardly, sweat building on her hands and she wished that she was far away when his hand reached forward.

A single tear left her eyes but she stopped herself from crying when she concentrated on the hand in front of her. And it wasn't the hand with the chocolate, it was the hand which was holding the bag.

A bit shakily Lucy reached forward and took her bag.

''Thanks. But I don't need the bag.''

And now everything on the floor was quiet. He didn't turn her down? Lucy couldn't believe it. He was simply returning the bag. There was a soft sigh which escaped her lips. It was like a huge weight has been lifted off her chest and she was happy. He didn't open the box yet and like hell she wanted him to do so when she was around. But he accepted her gift.

She knew that he might just take it because he didn't want to hurt her in front of everyone, maybe he was one of those guys, playing cool and popular but also be kind and caring. But it didn't matter for Lucy what were his reasons she was just happy that he did so.

He cleared his throat as to get her attention when he recognized that she was far away with her mind.

''So... eh...''

''Lucy.'' The blonde breathed out softly. ''I'm Lucy.''

Natsu looked at her a bit longer, memorizing her though he knew that he saw her somewhere before. And then it snapped.

''Weren't you the one who wanted to interview me after the football game?''

Lucy's eyes went wide when he mentioned that. It had been 4 weeks when that happened. And it was a volatile conversation since he didn't seem to have that much time but he still remembered!

The girl shifted a bit a little blush on her cheeks.

''Y-Yeah, that was me.''

Natsu blinked once when he saw her uncomfortableness. Then his eyes left her and he looked around, understanding why she was feeling uncomfortable.

He had to smile slightly.

''It's getting late, you should go to your class.''

He passed her, Lucy immediately turned around when he was back with his friends. The stares and glares from all the other girls on the floor were still present but Lucy didn't care. Today was a good day. And nothing could change that.

-o.O.o-

''I still can't believe it!''

''Yeah, Levy I know. You said that already.''

Lucy giggled when Levy hung over her shoulder the rest of the day, talking to her non stop about how incredible she found it that Lucy really gave Natsu her chocolate.

''Levy.''

Levy blinked by the soft voice her best friend used to address her.

''Hm?''

''Thanks. If you hadn't push me I would have never done it.''

The blue haired girl looked at her friend with fondness in her eyes.

''I'll always help you, Lucy.''

She winked at her before she hugged her tightly. Lucy returning the embrace fullheartedly. The two of them have known each other now since kindergarten and they never, even once had a fight. They shared a friendship stronger and thicker than the most stable rope on earth.

-o.O.o-

Lucy sighed yet again on her chair. She had to wait for her teacher because of an essay she had to write as additional work and he wanted to talk with her about it. Lucy had no idea why he wanted to talk with her about it after lessons already ended but it was a teacher so she could do nothing else than wait. But he was late, way to late. Lucy had been sitting here now for half an hour, Levy already went home since Lucy told her to do so.

The doors opened and Lucy smiled at her teacher who entered the room with a lot of papers under his arm.

''Lucy, good that you waited that long. I am sorry for my late coming.''

Lucy waved a hand in front of her face.

''That's no problem. I didn't plan anything for today so I've got time.''

Her teacher arched a brow at the young blonde in front of him.

''But it's valentine's day. You can't tell me that a girl at your age doesn't has any plans for today.''

Lucy sweat-dropped. Was it that unusual for a 17 year old girl to not have a date on valentine's day?

Her teacher slowly walked up to her table and sat down in front of her.

''Here's your essay. It was pretty well written. I've got nothing to complain about it.''

Lucy blinked and took the paper from his hands.

''Then why did you want to talk with me about it?''

Her teacher laughed darkly sending shivers down Lucy's spine. She never was scared of teachers, especially at this school. They were all kind and caring. But right now there was building something in her stomach what made her press her thighs together and grip her dress tightly.

''Mr Eliot?''

But he did not answer, making Lucy more nervous. When she wanted to stand up, the man, a good 5 inches taller than her, turned to her and pushed her back down on the chair.

He licked his lips when he saw the fear in the eyes of the girl. How her whole body was pulsing with adrenaline due to her anxiety. And how his body was reacting to the sound of her blood running through her veins. This girl had been driving him crazy for so long now, her smell making it hard for him to control himself. But now that they were both alone, no one else in the building he was able to do what he wanted to do for so long.

''Do you even know what you're doing to me?''

''W-What?''

Lucy's voice was shaking, his grip on her wrists tightening all the time, and it hurt.

''Let me go!''

Lucy was screaming now when he pulled her off the chair roughly and slammed her against the wall, her head hitting the wall hard, making her vision blur slightly.

And then there was a burning sensation at her neck as her teacher dipped his head and bit down on her soft flesh. Lucy gripped his shoulder as it seemed that he practically sucked on her flesh but it still felt different.

She was getting weaker, tired, she felt drained. Lucy's body reacted to the bitter fact that he was sucking her blood.

_This has to be a joke! _

She often read books about them, watched movies, even searched on the Internet about the myths because she was interested in it but she never believed that they existed.

And here she was standing, being food for one of them. He had been here the whole time and no one ever recognized. How?

Lucy had no idea and she didn't care as she noted that her body went weaker with every second.

But then it stopped. Her teacher looked at her, his eyes red from the desire to feed on her, his canines bigger and sharper than those of a human. His mouth was covered in blood, her blood, the warm liquid dropping off his chin onto her arms.

''You're blood tastes so amazing.''

''Please stop...''

It was a weak whisper, she had no idea what was going on. But she did recognize that his grip on her tightened when he stiffened and looked around.

And then he was gone.

Without any more strength to hold herself up Lucy slipped down the wall and lied down. Her eyes were fluttering as she tried to stay conscious.

Her neck hurt and she was tired, oh so tired.

She picked up a faint noise, the sound of the door opening. When her eyes closed completely, she felt someone lifting her up into a sitting position. The touch was different than the touch from her teacher, tenderly and warm. The girl squeezed her eyes when she felt something warm entered her mouth and run down her throat. It tasted of iron. Lucy gulped hard and coughed soon after, trying to get the disgusting liquid away from her but the source of it was still kept close to her mouth and dropping new liquid in it. And after what seemed to be forever she gave in and let all the fluid enter her body.

She was feeling better. Slowly she was able to hear properly again and to make out her surroundings. Then she felt herself being lifted off the ground, strong arms holding her as the person carried her away, probably out of the building.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open when she was met with the sunlight of dawn.

''Uh.''

That was all she could master after the blood loss she just suffered.

''Don't speak.''

She immediately recognized the voice, the warmth and the care but also the fury in it. Why was he here? Why was he carrying her?

The girl wriggled in his arms, trying to get free but failed when she recognized how strong he was and how weak she still was.

''Wha-''  
''Be quiet! And don't move so much.''  
Lucy's eyes were now completely open and she saw this pink hair, the dark eyes staring right down at her. His expression though was different than the expression he showed her this morning. He looked... angered.

Gently, he sat her down on a bench in the park, crouching down in front of her, looking deeply into her eyes.

''You don't know what happened back there, okay.''

Lucy's eyes went wide. How should she know what happened, she had a lot of questions. And she kind of had the feeling that he knew the answer and that made her shiver.

''Natsu, you know what happened back-''

His hand rested over her mouth and he forced her down slightly so she was on eye level with him. And he was so close! Lucy would have screamed if he didn't cover her mouth. His breath was fanning over her face as he moved in closer.

''You will forget it. You won't remember anything about it, neither about me nor your teacher. Got that?''

Against her will, Lucy's head went up and down as to nod to his demand. Sighing, he pulled his hand away and looked at her once more. Then he left.

Did he really think that she would just forget what just happened just because he told her? Why should she forget? Forget... The word spun in her head until her mind was fogged with confusion.

What should she forget anyway?

Her hands flew to her head and gripped her hair slightly, her eyes closed tightly.

Why was she here? And how did she get here? Wasn't she in school just a minute ago?

As much as she tried to remember what happened nothing came to her, nothing but darkness. And she feared that feeling.

Her eyes hurt from shutting them so tightly.

Shaking, the girl stood up and made her way home still not being able to comprehend what just happened...

-o.O.o-

Natsu was sitting on a tree next to Lucy's house and waited for her to go home. His expression was hard. He never smelled blood like hers. And he knew that others would smell it in just a matter of time now that it has been spilled. He still had to take care of that perverted teacher but for now it was okay the way it was. He wouldn't try something in public for that he wasn't experienced enough but if he wanted to try something Natsu wouldn't let him.

This girl, she was his. She belonged to him and he should be the only one tasting that heavenly blood of hers and touch that perfect skin of hers.

With a smirk he jumped down the tree, landing on his feet. He went up the street a content smile on his face.

_This will be a funny game..._

–-

'kay guys... I will go to bed now xD

Night to all of you and I hope you liked this^-^

Yes, this deals with over natural creatures and no, Natsu isn't as nice as Lucy thinks, hehe :3

Bye;*


	3. Chapter 3 - Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 3 – Confrontation_

Lucy woke up that morning, her head killing her. She still had that big, dark gap in her memories from yesterday. She was scared. What happened while she was waiting for her teacher? And how did she get out of the school?

With a heavy sigh, she pushed her blanket away and walked over to her desk. There she searched in her pocket for her mobile to call Levy that she wasn't feeling well and would stay home. Her eyes widened when she found the little folder which held her essay she was supposed to write and hand to Mr. Eliot.

That was the reason she was waiting for him and it seemed that he gave it back to her but why couldn't she remember when and how? Frustrated, she crumpled up the papers and threw them into her trash can. Why the hell wasn't she able to remember anything?

When she finished her morning bath routine she went downstairs and wanted to prepare something to eat for breakfast. With an annoyed groan she entered the kitchen when she saw the mess from yesterday night due to her desperate chocolate making.

She snapped to the fact that yesterday was Valentine's day and she gave that chocolate to a special someone. And like she couldn't stop thinking about him she remembered how he accepted her chocolate and how warmly he smiled at her.

Lucy's head ached at the memory, her hand automatically flying to her temple as she leaned against the wall. It hurt when she thought about him, like there was something else, something very important she was forgetting. Why? Why was her mind messed like that?

The pain was running through her head. It felt like a thousand little creatures were in there, hammering against her scalp from the inside, preventing her from using her brain to get the information she yearned for to know.

With another heavy sigh, Lucy tried to concentrate on something that wasn't in any connection with yesterday, thinking about her mother and her father, about the happy days they had when they were both still here. Slowly, the pain in her head subsided and Lucy could sit down, without fearing that she would collapse while she was walking over to her chair.

Her head rested on her outstretched arm on the table. She didn't want to go to school today, she didn't want to go anywhere today. She just wanted to lie in her bed, trying to figure out what happened-

Her head started hurting again and Lucy fast closed her eyes, taking deep and even breaths as to calm her down. It was working, somehow.

The vibration of her phone startled her slightly but she fast answered the call.

''Lucy?! Where are you?''

''Hi, Levy. Why, I am home...''

She heard Levy gasp loudly.

''Lucy! It's already 5 past 8. Mr. Eliot will kill you if you come late again!''

Shocked, the blonde looked at the clock and had to realize that Levy indeed wasn't lying. And why should she?

With new annoyance and a gush of pain at the mentioning of Mr Eliot, Lucy stood up and grabbed her bag.

''Yeah, I'm hurrying.''

Lucy kicked off her slippers and fast slipped into her sneakers. She balanced her phone on her shoulder, keeping it in place with her cheek while she fumbled with the sleeves of her jacket.

''You better do!''

Lucy only laughed when Levy hung up. She stormed out of her door, slamming it shut behind her not bothering to lock it. Just because she often was late she had to write that stupid essay and she wouldn't go on like that and repeat that.

She was just spacing out a bit in the kitchen. That reminded her. When she comes home this afternoon she had to clean the mess there.

She already hated this day.

-o.O.o-

Breathless, Lucy finally reached the 3rd floor and now stood in front of the door, separating her from her class and a probably furious Mr Eliot who would console her for coming to late, again. She had to go through this drama more than once already and she was so sick of it. Why couldn't school start later in the morning? It was impossible for a teenager of her age to got to bed early and stand up early.

With a heavy sigh she pushed the door open and already blurted out her excuse.

''I'm sorry for being late. I slept in, it won't happen again. I promise.''

There was a long silence. Lucy had her eyes closed, pretending to be sorry for her late appearance but since she didn't receive an answer she hesitantly opened one eye.

She was faced with an empty desk.

When her now both open eyes shifted to her classmates she was shocked. They were a mess. Some were crying, hugging each other. Others were just sitting there, a lost expression on their faces.

Levy came running up to Lucy hugging her tightly as she silently sobbed onto her shoulder.

Lucy was to overwhelmed with the behavior from her friends.

''Levy... What's wrong with everyone?''

Levy now took a step back, wiping her eyes. With a shaking voice she mumbled to the ground.

''So you don't know yet...''

Lucy was getting nervous, an uncomfortable feeling spreading through her veins.

''Know... what?''

''The principle just came in... Mr Eliot... he was killed yesterday evening in his flat.''

-o.O.o-

''Lucy!''

Said girl groaned when she opened her eyes and was met with a piercing light, shining right into her eyes.

She was in the infirmary of the school, she recognized the scent of disinfection and medications immediately. The school nurse was standing next to the bed she was lying on, Levy sitting on the little chair a concerned look on her face.

''How are you feeling?'' Asked the nurse with a warm smile on her face.

Lucy only nodded since she had no idea what she was supposed to answer to that. How was she feeling? And what happened anyway?

The nurse left the room, giving Lucy some space and rest.

Lucy turned to the side, facing Levy.

''What happened?''

Levy's eyes were still red from crying. She remembered, how Levy told her what happened to Mr Eliot and it was not that shocking now that almost all of her classmates cried. He was their class teacher and a tenderly, arranged and loving person.

''You collapsed after I told you about Mr Eliot...''

Lucy's eyes went wide. She collapsed? Why? She didn't feel sick... And that her teacher died sure was hard for her but she normally wouldn't collapse from something like that...

Lucy's hand reached up to her head when the piercing pain came back. She groaned in distress, Levy immediately by her side.

''Lucy, what's wrong?''  
The blonde shook her head weakly, having no idea how she should tell Levy what she was feeling since yesterday. How she was feeling...

''Just a headache...''

Levy's eyes mirrored concern and helplessness. She wanted to be there for her friend, make her smile again, though she was actually pretty down right now. But it seemed that Lucy was keeping something from her. Sighing, the bluenette leaned back against the chair, scrutinizing her a bit more.

''You should go home when you rest a bit... We're actually all optional since there's no teacher who can take us over...''

Lucy only nodded when Levy already opened the door, sneaking out of the room.

After the door closed again, Lucy carefully sat up in the bed and looked out of the window. She actually wasn't that affected with the death of her teacher, why, she didn't know. It was like there was something about him lately that made her like him less than she did at the very beginning of the term.

There it was again, the throbbing inside of her head. It seemed to appear every time she thought about her teacher. Or yesterday. But there was something else. Another memory in the depths of her mind, clouded by something she couldn't identify.

With a hand still clutching the side of her head, she left the room, wandering over the floor as to search for something... Something she didn't know.

-o.O.o-

Everything was quiet on the floor, the third period still hasn't ended. When Lucy thought about it she must have been out for a pretty long time. She rounded a corner, leaning against the wall when the pain in her head grew to such an extend that she thought it would explode.

She was sweating by now, her breathing fast, her heartbeat painful in her chest.

Her vision was fogged, her skin burning up. It was so hot where she was standing, she practically felt like she was on _fire_.

''Lucy.''

Her head snapped up, her eyes went wide. She was facing him, the person she actually liked a lot but still the very last person she wanted to see right now. The reason – unknown to her.

''Natsu.''

It was a weak breath, nothing than a whisper but he heard it and he immediately got mad. Not mad at her but mad at whoever made her feel so down. He had yet to find out that it was him who did so.

''What are you doing here?''

Lucy laughed sarcastically at his question.

''I could ask you the same...''

He reached out for her to brush a strand of her blond hair which was sticking to her face behind her ear but she flinched away.

''Don't touch me.''  
That stung slightly. He didn't had that kind of affection to her that it hurt him in any way. Not even his pride. He wasn't able to be _hurt _by anyone. But he had an incredible interest in her blood and body. But still that she said something like that made him wonder.

Wasn't it her who gave him the chocolate yesterday where she actually _confessed _to him? And now she was acting like that? He didn't like that.

''What's wrong?''

He leaned in, surprised when she rested one of her little hands against his chest, having not the slightest hesitation about touching him.

And holy shit, she was hot. Way to hot for the normal human body temperature.

''You ask me what's wrong...''

The girl whispered in a low voice through gritted teeth.

''I tell you what's wrong.''

And now she was finally looking up, straight into his eyes, fear, hurt, confusion and disappointment in her eyes, feelings Natsu couldn't quite understand why she was feeling them.

''It's you... Since yesterday... Since I gave you this stupid chocolate my mind is completely fucked up.''

She inhaled sharply, her hand foisting in his shirt, pulling it down slightly so the skin of his collarbone which was slightly darker than the skin of his neck was visible.

''Tell me what happened!''

Natsu's eyes went wide. He compelled her to forget everything how was she able to even remember that it had something to do with him? Or that something happened anyway?

She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

''I don't know why... but I have the feeling that you are connected with my lost memories from yesterday... Every time I try to regain them, it hurts... It hurts so much. When I think about Mr Eliot or _you_... It _hurts_!''

He was overwhelmed with her confession. It never hurt someone when he erased memories before. And no one ever reacted to him like she did right now.

She was a mystery and he wanted to discover all of her covered secrets.

''Make it stop. Please, just make it go away.''

Now, his shirt was soaking with her tears and it actually got him worried. Did it really hurt her that much?

She let out a desperate breath when the stinging pain started to grow bigger every minute she was close to him.

His one hand carefully rested on her cheek and lifted her face up to meet his eyes. Her tears had ruined her mascara, black teardrops rolling down her soft flesh. Her lips were parted, her breath sending shivers over Natsu's back. He bent his knees slightly so he could take a better look into her eyes.

''You want to know the truth?''

There it was. The feeling of relief. Now she knew that she wasn't going crazy, she knew that there was something else, something way bigger about her memory loss from yesterday.

Weakly she nodded, not really caring what she would find out. She couldn't even tell if he was going to tell her the truth or just something he made up.

With a seductive smirk he leaned in, showing off his canines and it scared her. They reminded her of something she couldn't tell. And her head started to hurt again.

He leaned in close, his breath fanning over her ear.

''I killed Mr Eliot.''  
Lucy's hand gripped his shirt tighter her other hand falling to the side, digging her nails into his strong arm.

She wasn't scared about what he said, what surprised her, but she was indeed scared about the situation she was in right now.

Her body was reacting to him in a way she never thought she would ever react to anyone. And her mind was screaming to run, to get away from him as fast as possible.

But she couldn't. There was something in his eyes that told her that he wouldn't hurt her.

God, what was she thinking. She was talking to a murderer, letting a murderer touch her. And she didn't care. She didn't even know if he told her the truth, if he really killed Mr Eliot. But something inside of her made her bitterly realize that he wasn't lying.

''You want to know why I did that?''

Lucy nodded slowly when he let his one hand drop to her hip. She was to mesmerized by his action, to spellbound by his eyes and dark voice.

''I did so because he hurt you.''

Lucy's heart beat faster after he said that, a strange feeling running through her, a feeling of safeness but at the same time nervousness. And why hurt her? Did her memory loss have something to do with Mr Eliot? Did he do something bad to her? She couldn't remember, and it hurt.

His lips brushed her hair as he continued.

''I will hurt, even kill every single person who dares to touch you.''

''Why?''

Was all she could let go of when he started to caress her cheek, making her eyes close slowly.

''Because you're mine.''  
His hot whisper send a wave of desire through her.

She was his? Did he really feel the same as her?

Her eyes squeezed in pain. She shouldn't give in to him... As much as she wanted this... How was she supposed to trust him in any way? If it was true what he told her right now, she should call the police and turn him in...

But could she do that? He was... different from her. Yeah, he was a boy and she a girl but she had other things on her mind. He wasn't human... Or that's at least what she thought...

His hands reached now both her cheeks and he forced her to look at him again.

''Are you scared?''

''No.'' His lip twitched slightly up. He had her right where he wanted her.

''Do you trust me?''

''...No.''

Or not. She was still resisting.

''Lucy...''

''What are you doing with me?''

Her hands were now resting over his and she gently pulled them away.

''You know exactly what happened yesterday, don't you?''

His eyes hardened, his hands now tightly gripping hers.

''What if I did?''

''Tell me!''

Lucy was determined to find out, even if she had to force him. Though she knew she would never be able to force _him _to anything. But she needed to know, because this shitty headache would be the death of her.

''Are you really prepared for that?''

There was a slight pause between Lucy's breaths. The sweat distributed over her arms and cleavage made her feel cold, her blood pulsing in her veins in a painful way. Was she prepared for that?

Her lips parted slightly a soft 'yes' leaving her, making Natsu only chuckle.

''I am...''

Again, he brushed his lips over her hair, not being able to resist her anymore. Then he looked into her eyes, a glint of curiosity in hers though they were clouded with confusion and fear.

''A vampire.''

–-

:oo

Okay, I've got nothing else to say... Hope you liked it. :))

Next chapter hopefully tomorrow :*

Good night :*


	4. Note

Hello!

It's me, wow what a surprise xD

So this will not be a chapter, sorry to disappoint you :D

Well, I am currently writing the next chapter and thought about warning all of you...

There will be a roller coaster of feelings in there and it also contains, well kind of rape, not really but it implies it somehow... Dunno how to explain it.

Hope you will like it though, might attach a nice end, don't know yet, but hey this is a Nalu story so no worries ^-^

But since you already took your time and read this little note I will make the waiting a bit better, hopefully :P

Here's a little preview:

She was feeling better than yesterday that was for sure but wait... Did the day already end?

Lucy had no sense of orientation. She was confused till no end, not knowing where she was and how she got here. But she knew one thing – Natsu was indeed a vampire. Because when she saw her reflection in the mirror she was able to see the big bite mark at her neck and the dry blood.

What happened after he sucked her blood at school? Did someone see them? Or did he...

Lucy's eyes went wide when she realized that this might as well be Natsu's room.

Nervously, she looked around, trying to find some kind of hint as to which room she was in.

But there was... nothing.

The walls were empty, no pictures, no paintings... The only thing in this, if she dared to say it – amazingly oversized room - was the bed she was sitting on and the mirror next to it.

Holy shit, where the hell was she?

There fell a breeze around her and she immediately started to shiver, gooseflesh spreading over her arms. When she looked down at herself she found her upper body covered in a black v-neck t-shirt. No shorts, only her panties which barely covered anything.

Fear build up inside of her. Who the hell changed her?

Carefully, Lucy threw her legs over the edge of the bed, skimming the ground, wood, with her tip toes. It was not that cold, but still she had to get used to it. Slowly, she crept over to the only door in the room and opened it.

She peaked into the dark floor, skipping through the slightly opened door and was met with two dark eyes.


	5. Chapter 4 - What I Want

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Hope you like this shit xD

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 4 – What I want_

The hot air between them rose that much that Lucy really thought she was being devoured by flames.

_A vampire? _

That wasn't possible. Those creatures didn't exist. He had to be joking. And it wasn't funny, not the slightest bit.

How could he make such fun of her? She knew that something was wrong with him, but claiming to be a vampire crossed every line of craziness.

He leaned in close again, making Lucy's eyes go wide.

''Are you scared now?''

''You're sick!''

When her hand reached up to slap him he caught her wrist and turned it a bit in his grip, making Lucy hiss in pain.

He was strong.

''Shall I prove it to you?''

That was something though what made her shiver, in fear.

His face changed, his canines growing bigger, his eyes turning red, the only thing showing in them was hunger. A craving for something she knew by now very good. It wasn't that she didn't know a thing about the myths. He leaned down, coming dangerously close to her neck. She saw this somewhere before and her head snapped to the fact that this actually _happened _before.

But not with him. It was somewhere else and with someone else.

It hurt. Her head was killing her in that moment, not the fear, not the way Natsu looked, and not the way he started to kiss her neck, licking at the spot where her artery was running, no it was her memory. Her eyes shut tightly when she felt him bite down into her flesh, draining the blood as he started sucking.

She was losing her everything. It was painful but at the same time thrilling.

Lucy felt her resistance getting weaker, how her legs lost all the power to hold her body up. When she looked down though she had to realize that her legs gave in long time before because he was completely holding her now, preventing her from slipping to the ground.

Did he plan to kill her?

His one hand was now in her hair, pulling her head closer to his, titling it to the side so he had better access on her neck. Her blood was so warm and delicious.

He couldn't stop.

When the bell rang he startled. He had lost himself in her intoxicating smell and her tasty blood that he completely forgot that they were still in school.

When she felt his grip loosening on her Lucy took her chance, while she was still able to at least think slightly with that clouded mind of hers.

The blonde moved to the side, trying to run. She had to realize though that her whole world was spinning, the heat around her rising, the sweat on her body making her feel uncomfortable.

She was dizzy, to weak to hold herself up. She felt two arms catch her when she stumbled backwards and darkness surrounded her.

Natsu was fast, gathering her in his arms as he jumped out of the window of school and ran in high speed to his house. Luckily, no one was on the floor when he fed on her. That never happened before. That Natsu of all vampires would forget his surroundings simply by drinking ones blood.

He knew how dangerous it was for them to drink blood in public.

Had he tasted more of her blood he would defiantly be caught by someone.

-o.O.o-

The sunlight shining through the window at the right side of the bed heated up her skin in a comfortable way. Warm and tenderly it was wandering over her exposed arms.

Wait! Since when was her window at the right side of the bed?

And didn't she wear a jacket? And why the hell was she lying in a bed anyway?

Lucy shot up in the bed she was lying in, looking around shocked.

This wasn't her room. And those defiantly weren't her clothes!

She was feeling better than yesterday that was for sure but wait... Did the day already end?

Lucy had no sense of orientation. She was confused till no end, not knowing where she was and how she got here. But she knew one thing – Natsu was indeed a vampire. Because when she saw her reflection in the mirror she was able to see the big bite mark at her neck and the dry blood.

What happened after he sucked her blood at school? Did someone see them? Or did he...

Lucy's eyes went wide when she realized that this might as well be Natsu's room.

Nervously, she looked around, trying to find some kind of hint as to which room she was in.

But there was... nothing.

The walls were empty, no pictures, no paintings... The only thing in this, if she dared to say it – amazingly oversized room - was the bed she was sitting on and the mirror next to it.

Holy shit, where the hell was she?

There fell a breeze around her and she immediately started to shiver, gooseflesh spreading over her arms. When she looked down at herself she found herself covered in a black v-neck t-shirt. No shorts, only her panties which barely covered anything.

Fear build up inside of her. Who the hell changed her?

Carefully, Lucy threw her legs over the edge of the bed, skimming the ground, wood, with her tip toes. It was not that cold, but still she had to get used to it. Slowly, she crept over to the only door in the room and opened it.

She peaked into the dark floor, skipping through the slightly opened door and was met with two dark eyes.

Lucy couldn't do other than scream. She had no desire to stay here, to stay close to him. Only the eyes she saw showed her who it was. She would _always _recognize those eyes, the eyes of the person she loved and at the same time the person who made her biggest nightmare become reality.

Her attempt to run and scream was stopped though when his one arm circled her waist while his other arm reached up to cover her mouth with his hand.

''Shhh. Or you'll wake the others.''

The others? There were more?

He forced her back into the room she wanted to escape from and closed the door behind him, locking it.

Inside he released her, taking one long, good look at her.

The blond was shivering from fear and cold, hugging herself tightly as to protect herself.

''You look really good in those clothes.''

It was a sloppy comment and Lucy wouldn't go into it, to scared that he might hurt her if she did.

But she wouldn't just stand there and let him watch her like that. It wasn't that she never has been exposed to a guy before, she had a two year relationship behind her and of course her ex boyfriend and her did certain things. But she wasn't used to be stared up and down by a stranger who was a vampire to make matters worse.

''Are you gonna kill me now?''

Her voice was shaking, and she hated that she showed him that she was now indeed scared of him.

He chuckled softly his dark voice sending shivers down her spine.

''Do you really think that if I wanted to kill you...''

Lucy couldn't comprehend when he was suddenly standing in front of her, she didn't see him moving. His hands now resting at her sides.

''I wouldn't have already done that?''

Lucy's eyes dropped close against her will, when his hands were under her shirt, lifting it up carefully while he was kissing her neck.

Why couldn't she resist him? He was a monster, a murderer of the worst kind. And yet... She found a liking to what he did to her.

Natsu lifted her arms over her head and then her shirt was off her, falling to the floor.

The girl snapped to the fact that she was now only in her underwear, her arms trying to cover herself again.

But Natsu was faster. His hands grasped her wrists, making her wince slightly when he used that much force again.

In the moment she felt herself on her back on the bed as his form hovered over her. And the dark red blush covering her whole face wasn't elicited by his naked appearance sine he apparently only wore boxers, showing off his well trained body and that she was only in her underwear - that's what she told herself.

His hands traveled up and down her sided, sometimes wandering over her still covered chest, as he trailed wet and hot kisses down her jawbone, till he reached her neck.

He licked her soft flesh a few times, tasting the already dry blood. Lucy feared his next move. She still remembered the piercing pain when he bit down on her neck and sucked her blood. It was an uncomfortable feeling, like someone was draining out your life.

When she reached up her hands he again wrapped his around her wrists and pinned them above her head, making her squeeze her eyes in pain again.

The boy leaned up and looked at the beautiful blonde beneath him. Why wasn't he able to just do what he wanted? Normally he would just enjoy himself with any girl he brought home, then suck their blood until they die. When he set someone as his prey the person could do whatever they wanted, Natsu would kill them eventually.

But with her it was different. He wasn't able to hurt her, in any way. Her blood was driving him crazy, leaving him in a struggle with himself as to just bite down on her neck and suck the sweet tempting liquid there or to push his desire back for her shake.

Why did he even consider her feelings? It was actually way easier with her to get what he wanted since he knew she loved him... He could do with her whatever he wanted. The situation they were in at this moment proved it since she did nothing to actually stop him.

But yet he couldn't bring himself to play with her feelings like that.

That day when he smelled her blood in school, knowing someone else was touching her made his own blood boil in anger. She was his and no one else was allowed to touch her.

''What are you gonna do now with me?''

The curiosity in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him. His eyes stared down at her ones, searching for something in them which would tell him what exactly she wanted. She wasn't scared like the others when Natsu was hurting them but she also wasn't to pleased with what he did.

Lucy let go of a shaky breath when he leaned down again, placing his lips next to her ear.

''Depends on what you want.''

Lucy was seduced only by his voice. Her body was betraying her, no matter how loud her mind screamed that she should do something, push him away, kick him or scratch him, she yearned for his touch.

''What are you doing to me, Natsu?''

She was frustrated. She wasn't able to get her feelings straight and she actually had no idea how exactly she should feel about all of this...

Natsu chuckled softly.

''Right now I'm actually doing nothing.''

The girl grunted in annoyance as he casually said that.

''That's not what I meant!''

Angry, she pushed herself up and slammed her hands against his chest. He though didn't seemed to be that pleased with her action, simply slammed her back down on the bed, changing his face so his eyes were deep red, his canines bigger and hissed at her.

Immediately, Lucy was quiet, not daring to say something or to move.

He scared the shit out of her in that moment and if she wasn't in love with him or he wasn't that incredibly hot she would have trashed around in death fear.

Her eyes were wide when he sealed her lips with his, his face slowly turning back to normal. Why was he kissing her? And why did she want more? And why was he such and amazingly good kisser?!

His lips danced against hers when his body came closer to hers, pushing his pelvis against her core eliciting a soft moan from the blonde.

What was he doing to her?

She was losing her ground only when she looked at him. She forgot everything about his dark side, she only saw the guy she fell in love with when he looked at her like that.

''Lucy?''

Her eyes hesitantly opened when he whispered her name, his voice sounding insecure. Lucy only found herself nodding, knowing very well her voice would betray her if she was about to say something now.

''Why aren't you scared of me?''

''W-Who said I wasn't?''

It was a low whisper, she wasn't sure if she really should confess to him that she indeed was scared about his closeness. But wasn't she only scared about the vampire inside of him?

All this time at school when she secretly watched him he seemed to be so... so normal, like a human, like everybody around him. Oh that reminded her... All his friends were probably vampires, too. Or that's what she thought at least, I mean they were always together and they never really interacted with others. Lucy always thought that it was because they were so popular and kept their distance because they thought they were better than the rest but now when she considered it once again, the reason was way simpler than that.

They all shared one big secret.

''I know you're not.''

His hands were at her sides again, making Lucy sigh softly.

''See? You're not doing anything to stop me.''

His breath was tickling her ear when he whispered in a low voice.

''How come you like what I'm doing? Did you forget what I am?''

His words ringing through her like a red warning signal, repeating all over again. How could she forget what he was? But his touch was driving her crazy. She couldn't control what she was feeling, he had an effect on her she couldn't describe.

''I could never forget.''

''Don't forget that...''

His lips brushed over her cleavage. ''You already did once.''

Her breath caught in her throat when he scratched his teeth over her flesh, leaving a pink line.

When she didn't budge when his hand again, graced over her covered chest he was disappointed.

''Lucy, do you want all of this?''

He was sure that she knew what he was up to but it seemed that she actually had nothing against it. Okay, he knew she loved him but still, he was a vampire. Normally girls would get scared right?

She didn't answer though, making his mood change yet again.

''Tell me what you want, Lucy!''

His hands were now tightly holding on to her arms in front of her when he pulled her up to him. Her eyes were shining with unshaded tears when his hold on her skinny wrists tightened painfully. She kept quiet for a few seconds not sure what to answer.

''I don't know what I want...''

His eyes hardened and she flinched slightly when he forcefully pushed her down on her back again.

''But you're not scared of me!''

Lucy lost it now. Did he want her to be scared of him? Was this some kind of vampire thing, that the person you feed on was always scared of them? Did it feel better that way? She would never know.

''If you don't fear me I have to show you just how scary I can be.''

Lucy let out a high pitched squeak when he _ripped _of her bra.

''Natsu!''

But her complain was lost in a moan when he trailed his tongue over her nipple. Why did she let him do this to her? His right hand was massaging her other breast as his tongue continued to torture her little, sensitive part of her body.

She was reacting differently than he thought. He expected everything, screaming in disapproval, kicking him, trying to escape him. But no, here she was lying beneath him and simply let him do what he wanted. It made him mad. He wanted her to be scared, to scream for him to stop.

Even though he didn't plan to do this now, her behavior was driving him beyond madness, making him lose his control.

''You'll regret not being scared of me from the very beginning.''

''Why?''

Now she was crying, her tears she tried to hold back the whole time were rolling down endlessly over her cheeks.

''Because I love it when girls scream for me to stop.''

''Why should I tell you to stop?''

It was then that she realized what he was about to do. His hard arousal was pressing against her leg and she shook nervously. So that's what he wanted... And it wasn't his action what was scaring her right now, it was that she actually was excited about it that scared her.

Why wasn't she able to resist him in that way? She wanted him to touch her, to feel every part of her body, that's what she always wanted, always dreamed of. But now that she knew his secret... Did she still want it in that way?

She didn't had time though to think about it that long when he now got fully rid of her clothes and he was now naked as well. He knew now that she was scared, he could clearly read her expression but like hell he would let her get away like that. He was mad and although he didn't want to hurt her... He wanted to do this so badly now that he couldn't turn back.

Lucy was shivering when his hands rested at her hips as he slowly pushed himself in.

She was wriggling underneath him, trying to get away from him but she knew just as good as he did that he was stronger.

Against her will she moaned loudly when he was fully inside of her, taking in the feeling of his hard and big shaft. Natsu on the other hand didn't think about getting easy on her, waiting for her to get used to him. She wasn't a virgin and even if she had been, he wouldn't take it as an excuse.

He pulled back his hips and thrust them forward again, slamming into her with so much force, Lucy thought she would break. And it continued. He build up a steady rhythm not caring about Lucy's cries of pain. In the end that was what he wanted.

This was him after all. He wanted to show her his darkest of dark sides. He hated that she loved him, she shouldn't do that. She was only there for him to drink her blood and fuck her when he wanted to, there was no space for love or a relationship. That's how he always was, that's how he'll always be. When he considered her feelings though he knew how much this right now would hurt her. But he couldn't stop. He could never stop.

When someone was the unlucky one to fall into his hands he would always, _always_, make those people cry.

He was growing faster, driving the fragile blonde more into the mattress. His thrusts becoming harder, aggressive to some point. And she was screaming, in both pain _and_ pleasure.

Never had she felt like that. He was practically raping her but she found a liking to it. He was a monster with no heart but she found a way to be attracted to that.

Her hands flew to his shoulders, digging her nails into them when he leaned down and sucked at her nipple once again, eliciting more moans from the blonde.

She couldn't keep up with that any longer. He was driving her more than crazy. Against her will, she came, clenching tightly around him, making him moan softly into her ear.

He on the other hand wasn't ready to let this be over with.

In a swift movement he flipped her over, leaving the blonde defenseless on her stomach.

She didn't had a second to comprehend what was happening when he entered her again, snapping his hips painfully against hers.

Lucy was by now sobbing as he thrusted into her relentlessly. And it hurt. She knew now what he meant by saying that he wanted her to scream for him to stop. She would love to just scream and shout at him to stop but she wouldn't let him have his way, she would endure this till the bitter end, knowing that if she was about to beg for him to stop that he would feel even more satisfied than he already did.

She was tiring out though after some more minutes barely recognizing what was happening with her. Everything on her lower half hurt in a way she never thought it could hurt like that.

He wasn't stopping and when Lucy thought about it she feared that he was not even near stopping anytime soon.

With another shout of pain, when he slammed into her with more force, she wasn't able to take it anymore. Her tears left her eyes with no sign of stopping.

Natsu's arm wrapped around her and lifted her up, pushing her against his chest.

His lips danced over the flesh of her neck, licking her bite mark. The girl shuddered under the contact, making him smirk since he now really had her right where he wanted her.

Under his control.

His sharp teeth scratched over her neck, making Lucy whimper in fear.

The blonde bit her lower lip as to not let go of her painful cries. This wasn't feeling good anymore, yes she had to admit that at the beginning she found it pleasing but now... This was only hurting, driving her closer to her limit on what she was able to take.

And when he bit down on her again, sucking her sweet blood it was to much.

''Stop it!''

It was weak and Natsu didn't seem to care.

She didn't give a damn about giving him what he wanted she just wanted him to stop everything he was doing.

''Natsu, stop it. It hurts!''

Doing the opposite, Natsu simply sucked harder on her blood, tightening his arms around her. Lucy letting go of a painful screech. She was now trying with her last strength to get away from him, scratching his arms, hitting them but he wouldn't budge.

He simply went on with his torture.

Lucy's head dropped forward, her tears now soaking on the mattress. Her vision was blurry due to her tears and the blood loss.

''Stop, please...''

With another thrust of his he came inside of her, filling her with his hot sperm, making Lucy squeeze her eyes in discomfort. Natsu was still sucking her blood when suddenly his arms tightly gripping her sides.

As if he snapped out of his domination he stopped much to her surprise. He took his mouth away from her neck, panting near her ear, his body still close behind hers, still locked with her.

His arms though loosened after some seconds and Lucy simply fell forward, gripping her hands in the sheets when she felt the need to hold on to something. Her whimpering reached his ears and his eyes went wide.

What had he done?

He had lost control. But it was different this time... This time it hurt him to see a girl, to see her, like that after he did those things to her. He had to bitterly realize that it hadn't been him who had her under control but her who had him under control from the beginning. If she wanted that or not... He was giving in to her, that never happened before. Never before did he really consider the feelings of a person he fed on. She was different. Maybe it was her blood, it tasted way better than anything he ever tasted before.

He had still problems with understanding his own feelings right now but he knew that she was hurt deeply and for some reason he hated that.

''Lucy...''  
She flinched away slightly when he reached out for her.

''Don't touch me.''

It bothered him that she said that. He would touch her anyway, if she wanted that or not.

Still he was careful, much to his own surprise, when he crawled next to her, turning her on her back.

She herself was surprised when Natsu ever so gentle gathered her in his arms and lifted her off the bed.

He walked over to the wall and leaned against it with his back, pushing down a door handle with his elbow. Lucy took a closer look at it because she didn't see it before and had to realize that it was in the same color than the wall.

_How tricky... _

She thought when he entered the room and closed the door again.

''What is this?''

Her voice was calm, just as his when he answered.

''My bathroom.''

Natsu felt the girl slightly stiffen in his arms and sighed. The last thing he wanted to do now was scare her more than he already did.

He reached the golden bathtub and gently lowered her in there. Lucy was confused when he went behind the tub. Then she heard water running and a second later she felt the warm fluid run over her shoulders.

It was comfortable in a way. The warmth spreading through her entire being and she leaned back, relaxing slightly. Her eyes dropped close when he started to clean her completely and although she was still scared she simply let him do, not having the strength to actually do or say something against it. And even if he had been aggressive back there and scared her more than she ever thought he would, he was so gentle at the moment.

When he finished he leaned in close and skimmed her body with his hands. At first Lucy stiffened, her hands tightly wrapping around the bathtub wall but when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see his hands not really touching her. There was a slight gap between his hands and her skin but she was warm and it felt like someone was touching her.

''W-What are you doing?''

She saw him smile warmly though he didn't look at her.

''Drying you.''

''How?''

With a sigh he pushed himself up again and lifted her out of the bathtub again.

''I'll explain everything later.''

_Later? _So he really planned on keeping her here longer.

But did she really had something against that? Sure she didn't really want to be close to him after what he did just now but another part of her actually wanted him to stay close to her.

Why didn't she know what she was feeling about all this?

Softly, he sat her down on the bed again, strolling over to the side of the bed and picked up the shirt she was wearing before.

''Here, put this over.''

Lucy was pretty surprised when he looked at her with those considerate eyes, like he was really worried. With a shaky hand she grasped it from his hand and slipped into it. She was kind of grateful that it was long enough to cover her lower half but she was still feeling uncomfortable.

Without thinking straight she whispered in a high voice.

''Could you give me my panties?''

Immediately her head went red like a tomato when she thought about one of the probably most embarrassing questions ever.

Natsu though only chuckled and also picked up the little dark blue piece of cloth.

He then turned around and left the room.

Lucy sighed heavily when the door closed again. How could he do this to her? And for how long was she doomed to stay here?

She pretended that she didn't feel the coldness spreading around her heart when he just left like that not saying one word to her... He hurt her, in a way she never thought she would be hurt and still... She was yearning for his closeness.

Frustrated, she fell back onto the soft cushion and stared at the ceiling. Her lower half sure did hurt lot. And she was anything else than _pleased _by how he treated her earlier, though she kind of liked it at the beginning.

Her hand reached up and rested at her neck, skimming over the bite mark. If it was going to go away?

Lucy startled slightly when she heard the door open again. When Natsu appeared next to the bed again she shivered a bit. He was dressed now, simple sweatpants and a black shirt.

And again, the young blonde found a great liking in seeing him like that.

He held a pair of jeans in his hand.

Curiosity took the better of her and she sat up again, ignoring the pain on actually every part of her body.

''Wear these.''  
With a nod, Lucy took them from his hands and crawled over to the edge of the bed.

She sat there, her legs loosely hanging over the edge when she started to pull the jeans up her legs.

Natsu seemed to recognize her struggle to stand up, knowing he was to blame and came up next to her, softly, lifting her off the bed. There he mostly held her since she couldn't master the strength to stand up right and pulled up her jeans completely until they reached her hips.

She felt kind of safe there in his arms, how he strongly held her, not letting her slip the slightest bit. How could he be so gentle but still be so aggressive like he was before?

''Where you the one who changed me before?''

He nodded when he pulled her back slightly so he was able to look into her eyes.

''Why?''

''You're clothes were covered in blood.''

''Oh.''

Again, he could only chuckle at her. She was different. Way more different than he thought. She was special, in a way.

She wasn't scared of him like all those other girls were when he first fed on them, no she was... curious. And even now after he did this to her, what he really deeply regretted not knowing why though, she wasn't scared of him in the way she should be scared of him.

She didn't fear _him_, she simply feared his actions.

But he wouldn't do this again, not now, not tomorrow. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to be gentle with her, all the time.

It hurt him, deep deep down when he hurt her.

She was one of the very fist humans to ever hurt him.

Lucy's head dropped on his shoulder when she couldn't resist his touch anymore and without caring about what happened before she simply whispered against his neck.

''Can you please stay here?''

Natsu, fast scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed again. He then settled next to her, simply pulling the covers over them and turned to his side, looking at her.

''If that's what you want...''

Lucy's eyes dropped slightly, being tired from all the happenings from the day. Before she doze off to sleep though she snuggled a bit closer to him, breathing a content answer against his skin.

''Yeah. I want that.''

–-

Here you go:))

I kind of messed up the feelings from them but I hope you did understand everything they were feeling?:/

Anyway, I won't have time to write until well probably the weekend... Sorry :'((

Hope you will wait :*

Love ya all :**


	6. Chapter 5 - Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Haaa, sorry about the last chapter :/

I actually am a bit confused about my own characters here xD

But anyway, hope you'll like this one^^

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 5 – Memories_

Lucy woke up to the smell of fried food and warm chocolate. She tried to lie still for a longer period of time, knowing very well that Natsu was probably standing next to the bed and she had no idea how she should face him. How she should act or what she should say... All her feelings were mixed up there in her head and she just couldn't get to know what she really felt about all of this.

Not being able to ignore the smell though and the incredible hunger which had been there for so long, the girl slowly opened her eyes and turned on the side, to the source of the smell.

She was surprised though to find the room to be empty. Only a little note was lying on the empty space Natsu had been lying. _I'll be out for a bit, here's something to eat for you. _

She never really recognized that he left the room or that he came back and put the tablet with her breakfast on the bed.

It seemed though that it hadn't been to long ago since the chocolate was still warm and the bun with the fried bacon and eggs was also still lukewarm.

Without any second thought she just took the little cup into her hand and let the warm liquid run down her dry throat. It warmed her insides in a comfortable way. Still it tasted different from all the warm chocolates she ever tasted. Not that it was bad, it was very tasty but there was one ingredient which made her wonder what it was, something that tasted strongly different but she couldn't get herself to filter out the taste so she simply shrugged it off and drank the whole cup. Next was the bun. And it tasted amazing! She wasn't sure if Natsu made all of this himself but it tasted home made. She was impressed.

With a sigh, after Lucy devoured everything, she let herself fall onto her back, staring holes into the ceiling.

She still had no idea which day was today but she was sure that Levy must be worried since Lucy didn't write her anything.

Where was her phone anyway?

With a heavy sigh she pushed the blanket away and wanted to stand up. The air left her lungs though when something heavy landed on her, crushing her between the mattress and the persons body on top of her. Lucy coughed once. She was shocked, confused... What was happening right now?

The blond cracked her eyes open and saw a young man with black and white hair suffocating her. His eyes, red, hunger in them.

Oh yeah, Lucy had forgotten that this whole house was probably full of vampires. Why this guy was here in this room though, she didn't know.

Lucy startled when his fangs grew bigger and he leaned down, ready to suck her blood. She squeaked once when she thought that she had to go through that again.

The impact never came though. She was surprised about herself when she was happy, even relieved to feel those familiar hands on her body, which held her close to the owners chest.

Natsu held Lucy close to his body at the spot he was standing, right in front of the window. How he got her from the bed over here was a mystery to her. She also had no idea how _he_ got here or who this man on the bed was. He leaned back now, an amused smile gracing his lips as he licked them with his tongue.

''What are you doing here, Rogue?''

Natsu's voice was beyond madness, he spoke through gritted teeth, his hands tightening painfully on Lucy.

She heard the man called Rogue chuckled darkly.

''It's not fair that you got such a hottie all to yourself, Natsu.''

Lucy trembled slightly in Natus's arms when Rogue scanned her over again while he got off the bed. Natsu grew more angry. How did he even dare to enter this room without his permission?

The pink haired vampire gently sat Lucy down on the ground and pushed her behind him, facing Rogue dead on.

''Oh, come on Natsu. Let's share a bit of her blo-''

He flinched when Natsu grasped his wrist, turned him around and pinched his wrist in his hand, turning his arm so much that his knuckled cracked so fast that Lucy wasn't able to follow his movements.

''You don't dare touch her.'' To emphasize his point he tightened his hand around his wrist making Rogue only grunt.

Natsu released him, facing him with a glare when he turned around again, the ugly smile was still present on his face.

When Rogue took one little step forward in Lucy's direction, Natsu immediately walked up between them, glaring Rogue into the ground.

With a half laughed sigh Rogue gave in. He knew that Natsu was way stronger than him.

''Okay, okay.''

He turned around, his long white hair swaying from one side to the other as he walked up till he reached the door and left the room.

Natsu stood there a few more seconds, taking even breaths as to calm himself down.

''Natsu?''  
He startled slightly when he heard Lucy's voice shake like that. When he came into the room and saw Rogue so close to her he just acted on instinct...

Did he scare her again? He still felt shitty for what he had done to her but he couldn't say why he wasn't able to stop himself. When he was with her it was like he was consumed by a foreign feeling of curiosity and thirst of knowledge, knowledge about _her_.

She was like he puzzle he had to put together.

''Sorry. Did he hurt you?''

To confused about the situation she just had been in, Lucy simply shook her head since it was the truth. This man didn't hurt her but only because Natsu came. If he didn't show up Lucy was sure she would have been breakfast for this so called Rogue.

''Thanks.''

It slipped out lower than she thought but his ears picked it up.

''Don't mention it.''

Lucy now looked up from the spot on the ground and faced him when she felt his presence so close to her again.

''You look better already. Does your head still hurt?''

She was again, surprised that he recognized that she indeed looked better, and felt better. She had no idea what he gave her but she was sure that something had been mixed in the warm chocolate from before.

Her head though reminded her. It didn't hurt back when she was close to him like it hurt when she was in school with him.

Lucy shrugged and look out of the window. The sun was setting.

''Which day is today?''

Natsu titled his head to the side.

''What do you mean? It's still the 15th.''

The blonde backed away slightly, her eyes growing wide. It was still the same day? She had only been here for a few hours?

That was impossible... It had been much longer since he brought her here, right? It had to be much longer.

''Are you kidding?''

''No.''

The innocence in his voice took her back. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Natsu unlocked it and showed the display to the blonde.

And the date read indeed '15th of February'.

''Believe me now?''  
Again, Lucy only nodded her head. She wasn't able to take this. All of this has happened in one single day? So only one day passed by since she get into all of this...

Her heartbeat seemed to stop for a second and her hand immediately flew to her head, clutching her hair.

There it was again, the pain which grew bigger every second she even gave a slight thought about yesterday, to all her bad luck she just did and couldn't stop her actions.

Lucy leaned back against the window slightly when her vision blurred.

''Lucy!''

She was able to concentrate on Natsu when his hands were at her shoulders pulling her up slightly when she slipped.

''What's wrong?''

He was worried what made Lucy smile slightly. Why was he worried? After all what he did to her...

Natsu moved her body back to the bed and laid her down, settling above her.

When she opened her eyes she was faced by his dark ones and they were close.

Lucy couldn't do other than inhale sharply when he was leaning in even closer to her, inspecting her.

Natsu gently took her hand away from her head and she simply let him do so, her body feeling numb when he was so close to her. When he was touching her.

''Natsu...''

His one hand was now at her face, his finger tracing her soft lips when she parted them slightly to let his name slip past them.

''Yeah?''

''What did you do to me yesterday?''

She felt his body stiffen above her and immediately feared what he would do next.

Her eyes remained locked on his and he leaned down again, chuckling darkly before he breathed against her lips. He was different again, more challenging than a minute ago. Seemed like her closeness to him did the same like his closeness to her did to her.

He wanted to tell her, everything. Really, he thought about it a lot during the time she was out. She kind of deserved to know what happened to her and he hated it that it hurt her that he erased her memories. He would just do it again so she would forget about all of this but than she would suffer more than she already did. And that was something his insides screamed for him to prevent.

So he simply blurted out what he did.

''I erased your memories.''

And then he kissed her again. A first slight hungry kiss growing into an aggressive one as he started to rip at her hair. He wanted her.

Lucy though pulled her head away much to his disapproval.

''Lucy.''

He growled, sending shivers over her entire being. But she wasn't scared. This feral side of him excited her.

''Why?''

''Because I couldn't let you find out about me.''

That took her back though... Did she already know what he was?

Her head started throbbing again at the memory of the day, or rather at the not present memory.

Natsu seemed to have recognized her pain and clasped her face in his hands, pulling her up into a sitting position so she looked at him, deeply in the eyes. He was so sick of seeing her in pain every time she couldn't remember what happened. And since she knew now anyway what he was there was no reason now to keep those memories from her.

''Remember, Lucy.''

The girl shook her head in pain. ''I can't!''

''You can. Take deep breaths and calm down.''

His eyes hypnotized her in more than one way. She couldn't resist him, not when he was looking at her like that. She did what he said.

Although her insides wanted to scream she slowly calmed down.  
''Think about yesterday.''

''It will hurt again.''

His eyes softened as his thumbs brushed away some tears which were rolling down her cheeks.

''No, it won't.''

Lucy closed her eyes, trusting him against her will. She thought about yesterday, about where she waited for Mr Eliot. In contrary to the other times she tried to remember, her vision seemed to clear this time. Lucy's body shook with emotion when she remembered what Mr Eliot did to her. She trembled in his arms, as he apparently pulled her to his chest to hold her close, her memories drowning her in an unknown feeling of helplessly.

She saw how he came into the class and did something so she was feeling better, how he carried her out of the building, the conversation on the park bench and how he told her to forget.

After a few minutes Lucy seemed to calm down. She didn't pull away though. Her hands were loosely hanging at his sides just like her head was lying on his shoulder motionless.

''You saved me.''

She had no idea what he did to her in the class room, that she felt better but she had some clue that he gave her the same that was in the hot chocolate from before. Lucy heard him yet again chuckle darkly.

''I hate it when others drink the blood of the person I set my eye on.''

''Why did you make me forget?''

His one hand came up to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

''Dunno. I actually never planned to show myself to you like this.''

Lucy's eyes fluttered a bit and he gently laid her down again. When he simply settled next her, not touching her, she turned onto her side to face him.

''Why did you drink my blood in school?''

Again, he only shrugged, lifting one of his hands to brush her hair away from her face.

''I react different on you, everyone does.''

''Everyone?''

He seemed to think about it for a bit, not really knowing how to tell her.

With a heavy sigh he looked away but continued

''I can't control myself when I am close to you... Your blood...''

When he moved closer to her, Lucy couldn't hold back her gasp. He leaned in, his head at her neck, his breath fanning over her flesh.

''It's like a drug.''

His tongue ran over her neck, sending some strange shiver over Lucy's whole being. She was excited about his actions, but still nervous. What was it what he did to her that she reacted like that?

By now she was back on her back and he was above her, kissing along her neck.

Lucy's breath was already quickening when his hand was now running over her side, caressing her soft flesh. When he started to nibble at her neck she couldn't hold back the soft moan and that seemed to make him realize what he was doing.

He was gone. Lucy felt cold from one moment to another, his touch left her.

The blonde looked up and saw him at the very end of the bed, he seemed to concentrate, his eyes closed. He was taking even breaths.

Was it her who did something?

She carefully crawled over to him.

''Natsu?''

His eyes shot open and he looked shocked at her, an expression she hadn't seen on him yet.

''What's wrong?''

His head turned away from her, he wasn't able to look into her eyes, to see the slight sweat on her skin, running down her cleavage or over her neck, right over the spot where her delicious blood was hiding beyond.

He shook his head to banish his thoughts, he couldn't hurt her again, not like that. At the very beginning he only sat eye on her because she was an easy one, easy to convince, weak about her own opinion. But now this grew to something more, she was way deeper than he thought.

When her hand reached out though he acted fast and pinned her back on the bed, both her writs tightly in his grip at her sides as he hovered above her. He couldn't, not when _she _was about to touch him. Her body contact made him lose everything, if it wasn't implied by him.

''Lucy. Don't come close to me when I'm angry. I can't and often don't _want to _control myself but….''

Lucy's eyes went wide again when he came close and looked into her eyes with so much care that it almost made her cry.

''Please, don't make me hurt you again.''

She was paralyzed by his action and words. How should she react now? What should she say?

He was driving her crazy with everything he did. Making her more confused than she already was with every word he said. First he was cold and violent with her, then he was gentle, then he saved her and now he was hurting her but at the same time being in a struggle with himself to control himself as to not hurt her.

She wanted to know about this curse of being a vampire, knowing every thing he went through. She needed to know why she was here and what _exactly _he wanted from her.

But should she really ask?

Would she make him mad if she asked?

''Lucy...''

She startled when he whispered her name ever so darkly. It was making her doubt that she could ever resist him.

''What are you thinking about?''

That took her back. Was she so easy to read?

''Noth-''

''Don't say 'nothing'. I know you're thinking about something.''

''I... I have some questions.''

There passed some seconds, even minutes if you asked Lucy before he answered. He leaned back, releasing her wrists and looked at her intensively.

He knew that there was probably a lot on her mind and that it was his duty to answer her questions but for some reason he feared what she would ask.

He took a deep breath.

''Then ask.''

–-

Oh god, sorry that it took me this long -_-

I'll try to update faster the next time, but I hope you liked this:))

Till then :*


	7. Chapter 6 - Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Ahh, sorry for the short chapter :(

This one will contain a lot of revelations about vampires and Natsu so look forward to it:))

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 6 – Talk_

It was late in the evening when Natsu took Lucy outside to talk to her. It was the first time for her to ever leave her so called 'bedroom', Natsu described it like that, and she was pretty excited about seeing the house. The vampire disappointed her though. After Lucy changed he waited at the window for her and mentioned her to come over. Confused as she was she simply came over and was shocked when he wrapped his one arm around her middle, pulling her close to his body.

The blush, which covered her whole face now, didn't go unnoticed by him and he smirked a bit. Lucy fast comprehended what was happening when he jump on the windowsill, pulling her with him and before she could protest he jumped down.

The blonde let go of a high pitched scream, clutching her hands in the fabric of his dark shirt, holding on for dear life. She had no idea in what kind of building she was and she was even more surprised to see, when she looked down that they were falling pretty deep.

Another look up and she saw the window at the very top of a brick tower.

_Seriously?! _

Her hair was now completely distributed around her face what made it hard for her to see anything.

She felt his arm under her legs and then they were on the ground. Her hair now falling loosely over her shoulders and she looked around a bit curious, taking in her surroundings.

Natsu remained in a crouched position and lowered her slowly so her feet were touching the ground.

Lucy was still looking around when Natsu pulled her up. The tower, they just jumped down, was covered in ivy and reached into the sky. Next to it was an old house which looked like a guesthouse in the middle of nowhere. The place you stay when you go hiking and forget your tent or it rains pretty much. It looked just like in a very bad horror movie and that's how she was feeling.

She was completely surrounded by trees and firs, the darkness of the night was thick and it was cold.

Natsu tugged at her hair slightly to get her attention.

''Are you done looking around?''

Lucy wanted to slap his shoulder playfully but he caught her wrist, a serious look in his eyes. He was willing to answer all of the questions she had but he wouldn't let her touch him, not even in a playful way because only one slight touch from her side could make him lose control again.

The blonde was pretty surprised when he let go of her and went for a walk to the right side of the house, right into the forest.

''What do you want to know?''

His question reached her ears late and softly while he was walking further away from her, leaving her alone in front of the wall of the tower. She had no idea how to get inside of the house and running away was no option since she was still feeling pretty weak.

Fast, she tried to catch up to him since she didn't really want to stay there alone in the darkness, not knowing what was around her.

She did catch the message though from before and kept a slight distance to him.

''Let's start with why I'm here.''

''You're here because I want you to be here.''

Oh so it was that simple. If it was like that Lucy shouldn't have asked, she could have simply concluded that on her own, right? No. She wasn't satisfied with that kind of answer.

''Seriously, Natsu. Why am I here?''

He stopped and turned around, his eyes boring into hers.

''Seriously, Lucy. You are here because I want that.''

Lucy pouted to his repeated answer. She would get it out of him sooner or later. Then she would just ask him a question he hopefully would answer a bit more detailed than that.

''Back there in school, after Mr Eliot drank my blood... You gave me something to drink, it also was in the hot chocolate...''

He titled his head slightly, impressed that she was able to taste it in the hot chocolate. It wasn't that much after all.

''What was it?''

''My blood.''

His answer left her dumbfounded. How could he just state it like it was nothing not even, well, strange?

Oh yeah, she forgot, he was a strange being to begin with, a being which actually shouldn't exist.

''Yo-Your blood?''  
She couldn't do other than repeat his answer, to shocked that it was really true.

Natsu was wavering on his feet slightly, leaning forward and backwards, all the time looking at her.

''Yes, my blood.''  
''Why?!''

''It can heal wounds and make you feel better. Since you lost so much blood I thought it would be a good idea to give you some since it can regulate your bloodstream faster than food or something like that. It's the same with us. When we drink human blood we also get stronger and it can heal our wounds as well.''

Lucy was taken back by his concern about her well being. Did he really care for her or only for her blood? She didn't know and maybe she didn't want to know since she actually liked it when he was concerned about her. But she was surprised that she could also heal him.

''Do you want more of it?''

Enraged, and maybe even surprised that he asked that, Lucy's eyes shot up to meet his.

''Hell no!''

''Liar.''

''Wha-?''

''I can tell when you're lying, Lucy. And you're doing it right now, pretty obvious, if I might say that.''

Lucy took a step back when he neared her slightly.

''Why do you say something like that?''

''Because it is normal for humans to like our blood. It tastes different than your blood. It is better in a way, not really tasting like blood but you are still able to tell that it _is_ blood. It is thrilling to drink it right?''

The young girl gulped slightly when everything he said was true. When she thought about it, the chocolate was tastier than usual and even in school, she first tried to fight it but in the end she gave in because it was wakening something inside of her which was exciting her.

Lucy licked her lips in anticipation when he stood in front of her, kind of thinking that he would give her some of his blood. Why she wanted it so baldy was still a mystery to her but she knew that she would kill right now to get some.

When he leaned down, Lucy lost her ground. His lips were hot against hers, melting her in a sweet way as she gave in to his wanting nature. He nibble at her lower lip and bite down a bit harder. Lucy pulled away.

''Ouch.''

She looked up to meet Natsu's amused smile.

''There you got some.''

The little droplets of blood didn't affect him in a strong way. The smell though was incredible tempting but he couldn't do other than tease her like that just now. Her cute pout was enough for him to forget about her blood for a short moment.

When Lucy wanted to reach out for him he already turned around, going further into the dark forest. He thought she got the message that she shouldn't touch him? And here he actually believed that she was a smart one. Lucy following him after a few seconds. She was still disappointed, even pissed at him for teasing her like that. And now her lip was bleeding, great.

''How can you move around so fast?''

''We are able to run at a high speed, most of the times so fast that humans don't even see us. We're alos stronger than humans. Way stronger.''

Now she knew at least how he sometimes got from one place to another without her recognizing it. And that he was strong, she already knew, already had to witness.

''What about your senses? I read once that vampires have higher senses than humans.''

''You shouldn't believe all the things you read.''

''But you did smell my blood in school when Mr Eliot fed on me, didn't you?''

There was a short break between their conversation but then he continued.

''Yeah, that's true. Our sense in sight, hearing...'' He stopped yet again and neared her slowly.

''Taste...''

He was in front of her, his head dropping to her neck again.

''Smell...''

Her eyes closed in delight, her head leaning back slightly when his hand rested on her neck, running up and down her soft her flesh.

His breath was hot against her ear.

''Touch.''

Her breath caught in her lungs when his other hand rested on her hip, pulling her closer.

''Everything is more intense when you're a vampire.''

She merely whimpered in response. She felt so hot, her skin was burning up again. It was impossible that he could drive her crazy only by his touch, or the way he was talking to her. But the things he could tickle out of her by his simple touch, by a simple setence he told her were amazing. Not even her ex was able to do so, to affect her in a such a way. She decided to get their attention back on the topic and wriggled out of his arms, this time slightly surprising him.

''Are there more vampires in the house apart from you and this Rogue?''

''Yeah.''

''How many?''

With a sigh, he turned around again and went on.

''Dunno. 10?''

Lucy's eyes went wide. This Rogue wasn't going to their school but she was damn sure that Natsu's friends also were vampires.

''Why do you not know?''

''They come and leave all the time, I can't count them all day.''

Natsu already sounded annoyed but Lucy wouldn't stop here, she just had to know. He would pay her a look from time to time, over his shoulder, but Lucy never recognized.

''Your friends from school... They are also here, right?''

''Oh, Lucy. You're a smart one, huh?''

''Don't make fun of me!''

He lifted his hands slightly and laughed when he saw her pout like that again. She sure was cute.

''I'd never.''

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her one foot on the ground. He also came to a halt.

''So?''

''Yeah, you're right. They are here as well.''

''Who else?''

''Whoa. Those are really a lot of questions.''

Lucy rolled her eyes, showing him that she was annoyed of his actions right now. She regretted it though when he was in front of her from one moment to another and then she was pressed against one of the trees.

''Don't roll your eyes in front of me.''

His whisper send shivers down her spine. Did she make him mad with that? Her hand slipped down the tree. He heard her inhale sharply and released her when he smelled her incredible attracting blood. Oh shit, why did he had to push her against this tree? With a curse he took another step back.

Before she could say something, he was gone.

Lucy was to confused to understand what was happening. She inspected her wrist, groaning in annoyance when she saw the red liquid drop to the ground. That would explain why Natsu ran away. Still, she hated that he just left her here. They walked quite a bit and she didn't really know where she should go now...

Before she went anywhere without knowing where, she ripped a piece of her top apart and wrapped it around her wrist in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

''Natsu! It's okay now, I wrapped something around my wrist. You can come back!''

But she didn't receive an answer. Only the wind which blew through the trees, moving them from side to the other, was the only noise in the dark forest.

''Natsu?!''

Maybe it was stupid for her to scream like that but she was scared, more than scared.

She watched to many horror movies, defiantly. This was driving her crazy.

She heard some branches crack. With a sigh she turned around, a smile covering her lips.

''Na-''

But it wasn't Natsu. It was no one she knew, none of Natsu's friends from school, neither Rogue. This man was taller, more broad, more broad than Natsu if she dared to say that.

He was everything but human, she could tell that much. His eyes, also red like those from a vampire. His canines bigger, sharper than those from Natsu. Hell, Natsu was nothing compared to this creature standing in front of her.

And never in her life had she screamed like that. Not caring if this _thing _was good or evil, though she was pretty sure that it was evil, she started to run. Not caring where, she just ran. And to all her bad luck it was following her. All the little branches which slapped into her face didn't matter for Lucy when she ran through all the firs. Her face was scratched, just like her legs and arms but she kept on running, trying to reach the house somehow, although she had no idea if it was anywhere near her.

_Why did this idiot leave me here?!_

Lucy let out a low groan of pain when she got stuck on something and tripped.

She looked around, trying to orient herself when she heard the dark, fast breath from the thing which had followed her. The bush next to her rustled. Totally startled Lucy wanted to run somehow but a hand cupped her mouth and a body fell slightly over hers to keep her in place.  
''Calm down. It's me.''

_Natsu!_

Tears gathered in her eyes. She was so happy that he was here, so relieved. She didn't recognize it until now but she had to get used to the fact that she actually _trusted _him. And not only that, she trusted him her life. He was breathing fast, much to her surprised but she had no idea that after he left and heard her scream like that all his insides turned. He was _scared_. Scared that something happened to her. He would have never left her alone if he wasn't sure that she was safe.

The area around the whole building was occupied by a spell from a which, no one who was supernatural and wasn't permitted to set foot on the area around the house couldn't do so. There was no way that something would attack her and still something came up and did it.

Natsu would kill whatever tried to hurt her. But when he arrived and saw the creature he couldn't quite get what exactly it was and how it got here. He knew one thing though – He was no match. At least not in the state he was in. Mentally a mess and physically exhausted.

So all he could do now was keeping Lucy here and try to hide, waiting for the best moment to get back to the house.

It seemed though that this thing knew exactly where they were hiding.

When Natsu heard it approaching, fast, he turned Lucy away in the last moment, covering her with his body. The creature jumped out of his hiding launching at the two. It caught Natsu's arm between it's teeth when the pink haired vampire pushed the blonde out of the way.

Lucy didn't quite follow all of the movements since it was all to fast for her but she heard Natsu curse and groan when the beast bit in his arm.

''Natsu!''

''Run!''  
Lucy thought twice about protesting. Natsu was doing his best here to keep the creature away from her, so she would do as he told her. With all the strength she could master she pushed herself up and ran further away from them.

She felt bad for leaving him there with this thing, especially now that his arm was hurt but he knew what he was doing and he was a vampire. He was strong and she knew that she would only stand in the way. It was still a few seconds after she started running that she felt the presence of this creature close again. This couldn't be, right? Natsu couldn't be beaten.

Lucy's eyes went wide when realization hit her. Even if he was beaten, she could help him.

She had no idea where this stupid creature was but she knew where Natsu was. With an outstretched arm she rounded the next tree, manoeuvrings herself around it in a way and ran back in the direction she came from. If the creature followed her on the direct way she would die now but it seemed that it ran somewhere else since she didn't ran into it.

When she reached the branches, Natsu and her had been hiding behind she stepped into a puddle of water, or so she thought. When she took a closer look it was blood. She felt the incredible need to vomit but held it back.

Was this really Natsu's blood? Did he die from the loss, since it was really a lot?

But wait, he was a vampire... How can you kill a vampire anyway?

She sneaked further around until she found him, leaning against a tree. His arm was completely covered in blood, scratches everywhere on his visible skin. His shirt torn apart.

He immediately smelled her presence and cursed that she was here.

''Lucy. I told you to run away, why are you here?''

Lucy only grimaced at him.

''For you, you idiot. Here.''

She stretched out her wrist. Natsu's eyes went wide when he understood what she wanted. He would love to just slam his teeth into her oh so perfect skina nd suck on her blood, since he felt pretty weak right now. But like hell he would do that. Not again. She still gave him a hard time controlling his inner desire since he could smell her blood. He turned his head away from her wrist, inhaling sharply.

''I can't. Leave now.''

''I won't.''

That took him back. She was determined. To determined for his liking but he couldn't change that now.

''It will heal your wounds, won't it?''

''They'll heal on their own eventually.''

''That will take to long.''

''Lucy.''

His voice was low, threatening in a way. Why was he mad at her now? She was just trying to hep him.

''This thing might come back any minute. And I have no idea where I have to go anyway, so just drink and get us both out of here.''

''…''

It was tempting. Natsu couldn't resist when she pressed her wrist closer to his face and he knew better than that, that this would heal his wounds in no time and also make him stronger.

He reached for her arm and pulled her down, pushing his sharp canines into her flesh. Lucy gritted her teeth a bit when he started to suck on her blood, his hand tightening around her arm.

It felt different this time, when he sucked from her neck she felt closer to him. But this was also draining out her strength. It took him a lot of willpower to stop, way to much but he did so when he felt her slowly slipping further down to the ground. Natsu's other hand rested on her back now and he simply pulled her forward so she was resting against his chest. He had to take a lot of breaths to calm himself down, it was incredible hard for him to stop but he couldn't drink more of her blood. She was still suffering the blood loss from the other day and this morning.

''Thanks.''

He saw her smile slightly as a response. He could see though that her consciousness slowly left her.

His wounds were already healing and he gently laid her down on her back.

Natsu bit down on his own wrist this time and placed it over her mouth. He had to be careful. There was already to much of his blood in her organism but he couldn't let her lose her senses now. He knew the creature was close and as much as he hated that but he would use her as a bait, this once.

The boy stood up, pulling her up as well. Lucy was stumbling slightly, his arms around her to steady her.

''Lucy. Do you trust me?''

The blonde though just nodded not really understanding what he wanted to tell her.

''Wait here.''

''Wha-''

And he was gone. Again. Lucy couldn't believe this. She wanted to scream, to break something, to run in frustration but she did as she was told and waited.

She heard an animalistic roar, sounding through the dark night. And it was loud, and close.

The next moment Lucy turned around, the creature just build up behind her, ready to chip her away with it's big claw.

Lucy trusted him, trusted him to be here but she couldn't hold back the scream when the claw came dangerously close to her.

Her eyes squeezed as she held her arms up to defend herself, although she knew it wouldn't help.

Suddenly she heard the creature scream in one of the most painful ways she ever heard someone scream, but she felt warm and safe. There was the sound of rustling around her.

When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by fire, fire which didn't hurt her at all.

Lucy slipped down on her knees again when she saw Natsu on the back from the creature, biting down on his neck, making it scream more. He looked so different, his eyes darker than usual, like a heartless, cold being which just wanted to kill. And that's what he did. When he jumped off the creature, he pushed himself against a tree, using it's force to lunge for the creature and ripped his head off.

Lucy closed her eyes again, not being able to see something like that.

There was silence, a long silence.

Carefully, Lucy opened her eyes, the fire was out now, the creature lying motionless on the ground. Natsu wasn't there.

There was something what made her shiver. The cold air around her made her feel lost and alone.

She felt a strange pain in her head again and blamed it on the blood Natsu gave her and on the whole occasion here.

Her tears left her eyes without her permission and she sobbed as her body trembled with fear. Why did he leave her here again? What if something like that comes here again? She still had no idea how to get back to the mansion...

Her body was still weak from him drinking her blood, but this time it was her who wanted him to drink it it, so she couldn't complain about this.

Still, it wasn't fair that he just left her like that.

She had no idea why she wanted to see him so badly right now, no idea why she was scared of him but as well yearned to feel him close to her.

She yelped loudly when something landed on the ground behind her. On instinct she tried to stand up and run away but there were these arms keeping her in place and she recognized immediately to whom those arms belonged. His entire arms were covered in blood, his hands were the same but she didn't mind.

Although he protested, she turned around in his arms, gripping his torn shirt so tightly she didn't know that she could still bring up that much strength.

He was pretty surprised when he saw her crying like that, snuggling so close to him that it really made it hard for him to control his inner cravings.

She was so close. Way to close. But she wouldn't let him push her away. And he didn't try to do so.

''Lucy...''

''I was so _scared_!''

She sobbed more into his chest, trying to get even closer than she already was.

''I... I though I would die!''

She chocked once, gulping hard on her own saliva.

''And you... You left again and I didn't know where you were and...''

Lucy pulled back and looked right into his eyes. She didn't care about anything at that moment. Just about him holding her and how she just wanted to say this without regret.

''Don't do that again! Don't leave me!''

It took him back. Never did the think that she would say it straight out like that. When she leaned back against him, he couldn't do other than wrap his arms around her, pulling her so close he could easily break her.

But it didn't hurt. He told her a lot today, about vampires and showed her sides of him no one ever saw. It surprised him but he knew that he could trust her for some inexplicable reason. After this she surely would have more questions but he didn't mind. He didn't want to keep her in the dark anymore, he would tell her everything she wanted to know.

His arms tightened around her when she started to shake stronger.

''Don't leave me alone...''

''Shhh.''

His one hand rested in her hair, stroking it tenderly, leaving a track of blood in it.

''I won't leave you.''

He still had no idea what was going on between them and he also didn't know what just happened or how it happened but he was sure that Lucy wasn't safe if they stayed here. And that was the last thing he wanted. With a sigh, he pushed them both up.

''I'll bring you back, okay?''

Lucy tiredly nodded against his chest. She had no idea how far away they were from the house or how he wanted to get her there but she didn't care when he somehow managed to get her onto his back.

The wind ruffled her hair when he started running over to the house. Out of reflex, Lucy gripped Natsu's shoulders tightly, to afraid to fall off him, though she doubted that he would let her slip even the slightest bit. They reached the tower in no time and Natsu simply jumped up, reaching the window without any problem. Lucy being to tired to be surprised about that.

Natsu gently laid her onto the mattress and covered her with the blankets. He stayed a bit longer until she completely fell asleep.

The vampire leaned down and placed a kiss on her hair. Before he left the room he closed the window as quiet as possible. In front of the door he remained standing a bit and leaned against it.

What was she doing to him? He never felt like that before, not with any woman he ever fed on or slept with. She was... she was pulling out his very little and last, remaining humanity. She was challenging him in a way. In a good way. It had been long since he actually felt _good_. A long time since he actually _felt _anything.

With a shaking head but also with a smile he walked down the floor.


	8. Chapter 7 - What am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 7 – What am I?_

Lucy woke up with a start. Her dream had driven her crazy. All this supernatural stuff about vampires and dangerous creatures in a forest weren't her thing. Never had, never will. She was able to get used to the idea of Natsu being a vampire and if she had to admit it she would say that she already got used to the idea of him being a vampire. She let him drink her blood yesterday, voluntarily. That proofed everything. She trusted him.

But this creature didn't want to leave her mind. Where did it come from anyway? And what did it want, apart from killing them?

With a sigh, the blonde stood up and walked over to the door. She was feeling pretty good if you consider what happened during the night. When her hand wrapped around the door handle another hand rested above her's.

The first thing she recognized was that there was a bite mark on her wrist, but she wasn't surprised since Natsu fed on her for a longer time period. The second thing was that Natsu's hand wasn't as tenderly as other times he touched her.

''Didn't I tell you not to leave this room?''

His voice was dark, pissed in a way. What did she do now that he was in such a bad mood?

''Actually you never told me anything like that.''

Lucy flinched slightly when his hand tightened around hers.

''Then I tell you now: Do not leave this room.''

Nodding to himself, Natsu thought that he made his point clear but when he released her wrist she opened the door.

Slightly annoyed by her action, the vampire slammed the door shut again, forcing his body between hers and the door.

''What did I just tell you?!''

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest. She was sick of this hide and seek play.

''What if I don't want to stay here?''

And that took him back. She was to determined, just like yesterday night when she wanted him to drink her blood.

''What was that?''

''I want to go out Natsu. Let me leave this room, _now_!''

''No.''  
Irritated, Lucy took one step forward not caring about invading his personal space.

''Listen up! I am sick of you keeping me here. Let me-''

Lucy squeaked loudly when he roughly gripped her wrists and turned them around, pinning her against the door.

''Don't you dare make any demands! Seriously, Lucy. You're driving me beyond madness.''

''_I_ am?! What are you doing to me? Have you ever thought about that?!''

The girl started to wriggle in his grasp, only resulting in him tightening his grip on her.

''Why are you keeping me here? Why am I not allowed to leave this room? Why don't you want anyone here to see me? And why the hell...''

Now she kicked her leg out, what he didn't recognize, and hit him right between his legs. Although he was a vampire he still was a man and that hurt, dammit.

''Are you such an idiot?!''

Lucy took her chance and escaped the room.

On the floor though, Lucy didn't seem to know where to go. It was dark and the air around her was thick and cold, just like yesterday evening in the forest. That reminded her on the creature again and her hair in her neck shot up right, making her shudder. It made her head ache in pain again but she continued to explore this building.

Still she ran, didn't know where, she just ran.

The corridor was long, the walls enlightened with dull light from torches in distances of good 10 meters.

Lucy remembered being in a tower so she actually should run in circles further down but the walls were straight. What the hell was wrong with this building?

The air around her made it hard for her to concentrate and she felt incredible hot again.

''Lucy!''

Lucy startled when she heard Natsu's voice in the distance. With an annoyed grunt, the girl continued, realizing fast that she had to lean against the wall for support when her surroundings started to turn. What was wrong with her now?

''Lucy.''

His hand on her shoulder shocked her and she jumped slightly to the side, regretting her fast movements. She stumbled only to be caught by Natsu.

''Lucy, please come back to the room with me.''  
Oh, now he was pleading and again Lucy found a liking to it. She gradually found a liking in _everything _he did.

''I don't want to go back there.''  
''Please, Lucy.''  
Nervousness was slowly building inside of him and she clearly heard the desperation in his voice.

With unfocused eyes she went on.

''Why is it so important for you that I stay in that room?''

Natsu's arms tightened around her when he felt her legs slowly losing their strength.

''Because you're not safe here.''

Lucy started to laugh sarcastically.

''I'm nowhere safe around you.''

Ouch. That stung. Although she was kinda right, she was at least more safe in that room. This floor was nothing a normal human could handle.

''Just come back with me.''

The sudden shove against his chest surprised him.

''No!''

Lucy turned around and wanted to run but stopped when she collided with something soft.

Natsu immediately came rushing behind her, his one arm around her waist his other on her shoulder as she fell against his chest.

''Wow. I admire your courage, little one.''

Lucy looked up through confused eyes, not really understanding what just happened.

''Standing up against Natsu and entering this floor. That's not something a normal human just does.''

The voice spoke again, Lucy slowly recognizing it. And when she concentrated slightly and made out that red hair she knew exactly who it was.

Erza Scarlet. One of the most beautiful and popular girls at school, also one of the smartest.

And she was friends with Natsu, that meant that she also was a vampire.

Lucy sighed before she slipped further to the ground, not knowing what was happening to her. She felt Natsu's arm tightening around her, his worried voice close to her ear.

''Hey... Easy, Lucy.''  
She tried to stand up again but he wouldn't let her. Lucy inhaled sharply, her voice higher than usual.

''What's wrong with me, Natsu?''

''Calm down. It's alright.''

His lips brushed over her hair, calming her slightly when his one hand ran up and down her upper arm.

''I'm here.''

''It's impressive that she came so far.''

There was the voice from the red head again. Lucy could still see how she crouched down onto Natsu's and her level before her eyes dropped close and unconsciousness took over her.

-o.O.o-

Natsu sighed audible when he closed the door behind him. Lucy had collapsed soon after Erza showed up and now Natsu took her back to the room, this time making sure to lock the door.

''She's tough.''

The red head was leaning against the wall, her one foot slightly pressing against it, while she crossed her arms over her chest.

''Did you talk to her already?''  
The pinkette turned away and walked down the floor.

'' 'bout what?''

''Oh come on Natsu. Don't play dumb now. We both know already that something's up with her.''

''So what?''

Erza gasped slightly when she saw Natsu's eyes. The expression he held was... he was scared.

''What should I tell her? That I keep her here because I certainly _know _now that she isn't just a normal human?! I don't know what she is and I won't tell her something about this until I am not sure about it.''

Natsu shook under her gaze and when he realized what he just said.

Erza smirked.

''Seems like you not only have a liking for her blood.''

''Erza...''

Natsu growled lowly. If he hated something it was when she was right. And she actually was right now. He knew very well by now that this wasn't a game anymore like he planned at the beginning. This had grown to something more but only after he witnessed what her blood was doing to him.

He hadn't talked about this yet with her but in the forest, when he fed on her and fought that beast, his powers were more intense, he was stronger, way stronger.

She was pushing him to his limits and he couldn't stop. Only when he thought about her, his heartbeat fastened.

His blood was pulsing through his veins and all he wanted to do was to be close to her.

He hated this.

''Natsu?''

His head snapped up when he saw Erza's concerned face.

''She has supernatural powers that's for sure, or she wouldn't have been able to even enter this floor.''

A simple nod was his answer to her statement. But he knew that she was right.

This floor was enchanted, a spell which only allowed supernatural beings to walk through it. The weaker the being the stronger the affect on it and that Lucy wasn't really strong proofed it since she collapsed after being on the floor for to long.

The air here was different, thicker in a way, and only beings who knew how to regulate their breaths in the way so they wouldn't suffer the lack of oxygen were able to walk through. Why this floor was like this they all didn't know but it had been like this ever since they lived here.

''Will you talk to her?''

''Yeah. Guess I gotta do that...''

''If I have a bit blood from her I might be able to examine it and tell you what's up with her.''

''Better not.''

Erza was confused by his answer. She blinked at him.

''Why's that?''

Sheepishly he turned away.

''You won't be able to take _only _her blood.''  
Erza's brow twitched in anger when she got on what he wanted to tell her.

''Natsu.''

It came out as a threatening growl.

''I didn't have another choice!''

The vampire fast defended before he moved to the side when Erza charged for him.

''You gave her your blood! How much?!''

''Enough for you not to filter out her blood.''

He received a smack on his head.

''What's gotten into you?! You know what's going to happen when she has to much of your blood in her organism, right?''

Annoyed, Natsu turned away. Like he wouldn't know that.

''Of course I do.''

''Then stop giving her your blood.''

''It was necessary.''

''Necessary or not. Do you want her to become like you?!''

''No!''

There lingered a heavy tension between them. They were best of friends, that wasn't to deny but still, they often fought or discussed about silly things.

Natsu took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

''I'd never want her to be like me.''

Natsu could sometimes be a real asshole but he would never wish anyone the curse he had been running around for more than two centuries. He'd rather kill those people than to let them suffer his curse. That's why he had always killed all the women he fed on. The vicious cycle he was in was always to get one woman, feed on her so often that he had to give her so much blood until she turns and then he would kill her, not being able to let them 'live' with such a burden.

But this cycle has been broken when he set eye on Lucy. She was more intense, she could do things to him no one ever could, and he... he liked that. But he would never turn her. Though he didn't know if he was able to kill her if he ever accidentally gave her to much blood. Would he be able to lift that burden of her with killing her? Or would he be selfish and keep her with him but see her suffer everyday, and he knew for sure that she would suffer.

Natsu shook his head at the thought. He just had to stop giving her blood. That was all, then everything would be fine.

He would continue the way it was. Just keeping her here and trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

''I'll research a bit on her background.''

''Okay, thanks.''

Natsu nodded once before he walked back to the room.

-o.O.o-

When Lucy woke up she was comfortable and warm. She didn't remember the bed having such a comfortable mattress and also the blanket for her wasn't that warm either.

Getting curious on what it was that made her feel so incredible _good _she slowly opened her eyes.

She was met with a chest, heaving and falling slightly in a steady rhythm.

Oh god, she was lying on top of him.

When Lucy wanted to move though, he kept her in place, his arms tightening around her automatically.

''How are feeling?''

The question took a bit to long to register in her head before she remembered what he meant.

On the floor, she was so dizzy all of the sudden. Her heard racing. She remembered Erza Scarlet standing there talking with them, but there she was already gone.

''I... I don't know.''

Her body was lifted when he sat up. Natsu was facing her a determined expression covering his features.

''I need to talk with you, Lucy.''

Lucy shuddered slightly at his tone. Why was she so nervous all of the sudden? Like this conversation would lead to something uncomfortable.

Shaking, she nodded her head.

''A-About what?''

''You.''  
One, two, three. The seconds past, even minutes now and neither of them said something. Why did he want to talk about her now? What did she do? Just because she ran out of the room without his permission?

''W-What?''

''Lucy, listen. There is a specific reason why I kept you here all this time.''

So now he was coming to the point. When she asked him in the forest, he avoided her question but now he wanted to tell her. Great, now when she actually wasn't in the mood to hear his real answer.

''You... You are different, Lucy. I was wondering why I reacted to you like that. I never reacted to someone the way I react on you.''

His one hand came in and he brushed the knuckles of his hand over her cheek, making her eyes drop slightly.

''You're always keeping me in a struggle of keeping you safe and hurting you. That's driving me crazy.''  
When he leaned in to breath against her neck, Lucy let go of a content sigh.

''I never considered the feelings of a woman.''

His other hand now was placed on her back so he could pull her closer against his chest.

''But you...''

Natsu only turned away a centimeter so he could look into her eyes.

''I just can't hurt you.''

''Then don't do it.''

She heard him chuckle softly in her ear.

''I'm a vampire, Lucy. Don't forget that.''

She simply nodded against his shoulder, when he simply pulled her forward, resting his chin on her head.

''There's something else, right?''

Again, he couldn't stop his lips to twitch up at her question. She could read him, something else not everybody was able to do.

''Yeah.''

He paused shortly, not knowing how to tell her.

''You see, Lucy. You are... not human.''

And that's all it took for her to snap out of her comfortableness of his arms. What was he saying? That she also was a vampire? She didn't know much about all of this but she was sure that she wouldn't have missed the point of being a vampire.

''What are you saying? I am not a vam-''

''That's not what I mean. It is clear that you are not like me. But you also aren't _only _human.''

Lucy blinked confused. She couldn't believe that he was actually telling her that she was some kind hybrid of human and something else she wasn't aware of.

''Natsu...''  
''I know that it's hard to believe. I also couldn't believe it at first but then you entered the floor and-''

''What has that got to do with me leaving this room?''

Ashamed, he looked down, driving her crazy.

''Natsu! Tell me what you know!''

''The floor is enchanted. Only supernatural beings can enter it. That's why I didn't want you to leave the room. Humans _die _when they set foot on it!''

Lucy's eyes went wide in realization. Not only that he wanted to protect her, again. She actually went a pretty long way down the floor and humans were supposed to die... Then she really was...

Her insides turned again.

''Lucy?''

''Then what am I?''  
Guilt crept onto his face, contorting his eyes with pain when he saw her desperate expression.

''I don't know.''

It was a breath. Nothing more. He didn't know. Lucy was trying to take even breaths, trying to calm down in some way. But it didn't work.

She was fast on her feet, running for the bathroom. Natsu was startled when he saw her rip open the door.

He immediately was beside her when she leaned over the toilet, emptying her stomach from the acid liquid which left a burning sensation in her throat.

''Hey...''

Carefully, he tugged her hair back, holding it up for her while he knelt down beside her.

''Don't look at me...''

Everything in those past days was hard to take in. But this right now. That was to much. What was she? Something like the monster that attacked them last night? Or maybe something like a half-vampire? Or god knows what. She didn't want to think about this now.

It was embarrassing enough that he was here with her next to him while she was throwing up.

It didn't seem to bother him though. He was gentle when he placed his other hand on her back, running it up and down. She immediately felt warm again. His touch, it was hotter than usual and the knot in her stomach loosened after some seconds.

Her hair was falling loosely on her back when he let go of it and reached for a towel near the toilet.

He carefully wiped her mouth with it and pulled her away from the little tub.

Lucy was more than grateful when he pulled her up and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back to the bedroom.

''Stay.''

The blonde mumbled softly when he pulled away after he settled her on the bed.

''You're so warm...''

He startled when she reached for him and took his hand but in contrary to the other times she implied a touch on him, this time only seemed to send a slight shiver down his spine. Nothing more.

Natsu slipped into bed with her and already felt her snuggle up against him.

''Lucy... I don't think this is a good idea.''

He already felt his skin heating up by the contact.

''Why am I not allowed to touch you? You touch me all the time...''  
''It's different when _you_ touch _me_.''

Lucy lulled against his neck.

''How's that any different from you touching me?''

She heard him growl and she pulled away.

''Fine.''

To her surprise she found herself back in his arms. He was securely holding her against his chest, his arm tightly wrapped around her in a protective way but it didn't hurt. He could also be gentle. And the way he was holding her only resulted in her wanting to be closer to him.

''Why are you so warm? I always thought vampires were cold...''

''Remember the fire in the forest?''

Tiredly, Lucy nodded, remembering how it protected her from the beast.

''It was me who ignited it.''

''How?''

His lips brushed her hair. Should he really tell her? She was already wrapped up in all of this to much and he knew that she would insist on knowing how he did that.

With a sigh he ran his hand trough her hair.

''Every vampire has a special gift.''

She simply nodded, interested in his so called gift.

''My power is to control fire. And that also includes heat. I can control my body temperature, that's why I'm so warm.''

Lucy's eyes opened slightly remembering how he dried her after he cleaned her off on that very first day here.

She smiled a bit after he told her. Now she knew a bit more about him.

''Thank you.''

''For what?''

He inhaled sharply when she breathed a kiss on his neck.

''For trusting me.''


	9. Chapter 8 - Witches,visions,vampire bars

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

So since in some reviews there's mentioned that this is like twilight, vampire diaries or true blood... I have to be honest here, I neither watched twilight nor true blood :D

I love vampire diaries so here will be some parallels but I still try not to stick so close to their story line ;))

Enjoy :*

–-

_Chapter 8 – Witches, visions and vampire bars_

Erza was mixing up herbs and other ingredients Lucy didn't really had the urge to find out what it was. After Natsu revealed to her that she wasn't just a normal human, he kept his distance. Sure he stayed with her when she asked him to do so but he wouldn't touch her so often, would always keep at least one meter between them. For some reason it really bothered the young teenager. She felt like she did something wrong. But that wasn't the case. Natsu thought in general that it would be better to keep a slight distance to her.

It had been pure torture for him to lie next to her during that night. Not that the kiss she breathed onto his neck wasn't enough, the whole night she had been breathing against his skin, her exposed arms brushed his arm constantly. It was hard for him to concentrate on _anything _apart from her. And it bothered him that he couldn't think about anything else than kissing her when he saw her. He had developed something else for her than only the interest in her body but he wouldn't touch her again like that. For now at least. Not before he didn't know what was up with her.

The pink haired vampire still refused to let her go back to school, or in general to leave this building. It was a hard piece of work for her to convince him to at least write Levy that she was sick and wouldn't come to school for the next days. But he agreed to it after being annoyed by Lucy's pleads and non stop talking.

But now he came to her and told her that he wanted her to see Erza. Against her will, Natsu took her on his back and jumped again out of the window. A few floors further down he somehow managed to jump through the window and now they were standing in Erza's laboratory.

Lucy felt her insides turning and she wanted just to throw up again, leaving this room under all circumstances.

There were _things _at the wall in showcases, faces, eyes, hands. Just everything Lucy didn't want to see right now.

Natsu was currently talking with Erza about something she didn't understand. She was also to wrapped up in all the interesting writings at the wall. It was a language she never read before but for some reason she understood what was written there.

Not knowing why, Lucy found it better not to tell Natsu about it. Although it might help understanding what exactly she was, she was scared about it. Maybe it would be bad if she was able to read that.

One step to the side and she reached a heavy, old book. The cover read 'Witches'.

_Seriously? _

She knew by now that here were a lot supernatural creatures but did there seriously had to be witches? Weren't vampires and beasts enough for now?

She groaned in annoyance, receiving the attention from Natsu and Erza.

''What's wrong?''

Lucy fast waved a hand in front of her head.

''Nothing, nothing.''

Natsu titled his head a bit, not being convinced by her answer and like she read it in his eyes she continued.

''Just wondered why in every vampire story, witches play such an important role.''

She was pointing at the book.

Natsu chuckled when he remembered that he forgot to tell Lucy that Erza actually was a witch and not a vampire like she believed. Like this room wouldn't be enough to show her that Erza was a witch, and here he thought she was smart.

''I mean, witches are always so... so old and ugly... And they are creepy and sometimes really weird.''

Natsu felt Erza laughing slightly, trying to suppress her anger. Maybe he should have told Lucy that Erza was a witch. Before she able to go on he was in front of her again and cupped her mouth with his hand.

''Erza is not a vampire.''

It was a low whisper but Lucy was able to pick it up and immediately snapped to the fact what she was. This room, this book, the annoyed twitch of the red head's eyebrow when Lucy said those things about witches.

_Oh shit!_

Like he recognized that Lucy understood what Erza was, he released her and turned around again, facing Erza who slowly calmed down.

''It's my fault, I didn't tell her what you are.''

Erza shook her head and walked up to them. When she passed him she placed a hand on his shoulder an amused smile on her face.

''You're standing up for her.''

Before he could complain about her remark, Erza held Lucy's hands.

The blonde muttered a fast apology and wanted to get away but Erza held her in place.

''Don't worry.'' 

The tension between the two girls send shivers over Natsu's spine. What was Erza up to now?

''Lucy... How did your mother die?''

Lucy was taken back. How the hell did Erza know about that? And why did she want to know.

''Erza, what the hell?!''

Natsu was stopped by the witches hand. He knew very well that Erza could hurt Natsu, physically.

But why did she just blurt out such a question. Didn't she possess any tact?

Ironically that Natsu thought about tact here.

Her hear was aching in her chest. Lucy's hand gripped the blouse she was wearing tightly when Erza asked about her mother. It always pained her no matter who asked or in which situation. And why wouldn't it? Losing your mother in such a way... Lucy never was able to live with it and she would never be in the near future. But now, when Erza and Natsu started to discuss this and that she actually realized that she never really talked with someone about it. Not even Levy.

And Lucy knew that she had to do that – talk about her mother's death. And since she had an awfully undeniable attraction towards Natsu and not really something against Erza, Lucy started to speak.

''She was killed.''

Natsu turned to Lucy immediately after she said that. He knew how it felt when the parents were torn away from someone forcefully, he also had to witness that and he wished no one the suffering from that. But she also had to go trough that, and... and it hurt him.

Erza seemed to recognize the way Natsu looked at her, with those compassionate eyes. She knew very well what Natsu had to go through over all those years.

Maybe it had been wrong from her to ask something like that but she needed to know since she found something which might have been connected with Lucy. That's why she researched on it further and learned about her mother.

But she only was able to gather the information that her mother died... She never knew how she died. She hadn't told Natsu yet, but Lucy was resembling her mother in more than one way, they could be twins if you don't consider their ages.

Something about that made Erza curious on Lucy and she researched further. She wasn't able to gather that much information about her though, neither about her parents nor her grandparents. She was just like Natsu said – a mystery.

''How?''

Natsu turned around enraged when Erza just kept on with her questions.

''I don't know.''

Lucy took a deep breath, leaning more of her weight onto the little table beside her.

''When my father and I came home from a musical... She was lying in the kitchen... And there, there was blood and all... I...''

The blonde lifted her right hand to wipe away the tears which were now falling loosely to the ground. She couldn't suppresses the pictures from that evening which appeared in her mind. All the blood which was covering her mother, the wide open eyes and the empty expression, cold and simply dead.

Lucy's skin heated up in no matter of time and her head started throbbing again.

She gritted her teeth tightly, not knowing what was wrong with her now. Cursing that she couldn't get a clear picture from that evening into her mind.

Her breath caught in her throat when she was embraced by someone. She was to lost in her own emotions that she could get a hold of the situation but she was sure that it was Natsu who hugged her so tightly that it almost hurt. But only almost.

''Do you remember how she looked like when you found her?''

''Erza. Stop it!''

Natsu's voice was hoarse when he actually screamed at the witch. Erza was taken back when she saw the few tears running over his cheeks.

He was crying.

Natsu was crying.

Never before did she see him shed tears. Never before did she see him show so many emotions at one time.

For some reason it pained him so much when he found out about Lucy's mother. It pained him to know that she suffered, that she always had to suffer.

And it pained him even more that he would make her suffer even more in the following days when they would try to find out more about her and her past life, about the powers she held, if she held some kind of power. It would hurt her and the knowledge about that hurt Natsu.

Lucy was gripping his arms so tightly that he hissed slightly. Why was she acting like this again? It was the same when he erased her memories about Mr Eliot.

Natsu immediately tightened his arms around her when he snapped to the fact that her memories about that day must have been changed or erased, too.

_So that's why Erza... _

Erza knew. When Natsu turned around to look at her he understood what her look was telling him. Lucy's mother might have been related with vampires somehow...

Fear, a feeling he normally didn't feel – he actually never feels anything – was spreading through his being. He was scared about the fact that Lucy's mother might have been a vampire.

That thought though left him when he knew one thing.

If Lucy's mother was a vampire she couldn't have been killed so simple.

So she was something else. Maybe the same Lucy was.

But he couldn't tell since he had no idea how to start finding that out.

Lucy was still crying in his arms, angered about herself that she wasn't able to stop her tears.

And why was she sweating now? It felt like there was a flame dancing over her flesh, heating her in an uncomfortable way.

Natsu felt Erza stiffen behind him. He was confused by her action and got mad when she touched Lucy's forehead, the girl immediately went limp in his arms.

''Erza!''

''Calm down. I just put her to sleep. She's fine.''

''Why?''

Natsu was more than confused when he lifted Lucy up to carry her over to the little armchair in the back of the room.

Gently, he sat her down and looked a bit longer at her. She seemed so calm, like she was having a good dream. His hand reached out to brush some strands of her hair behind her ear. That's when he realized that her whole skin was covered with a thin veil of sweat.

''So you realized it...''

When Natsu looked up he saw Erza now also standing beside the armchair.

''Natsu, you told me that in school, she was practically heating up, right?''

The vampire simply nodded when he pushed himself off the ground and walked over to the table where he hopped on and took one peacock feather in his hand.

''Yeah. What about it?''

Erza watched him carefully how he ran the feather over the palm of his hand and how his eyes glued on the green, blue, yellow and brown color mixture of the material.

''Right now she was also heating up... It seems that that always happens when her mind is under emotional pressure.''  
Now Natsu looked up and he seemed to think about it. It would make sense. In school she had no idea what was going on, confusion, anger, anxiety... All feelings which lead to an emotional breakdown. And also back there in his room, when Rogue was there. She also was acting different. And on the floor and a few minutes before...

It made sense now. She reacted different on those things. Her breathing always became erratic and she would sweat.

''Do you know why?''

Erza shook her head and looked at the blonde.

''I think that it has something to do with her mother.''

''Do you think she was connected with vampires?''

''Yes.''

Natsu's breath caught in his throat slightly. So he was right.

''Okay.''

He hopped off the table and walked over to Lucy.

''I'll be back in two days.''

''Wah-?''

Erza was to confused by his remark when he breathed a kiss on the top of Lucy's head.

''Tell her everything she wants to know...''

In front of the window he turned around and faced Erza once more.

''And don't let her leave.''

''Natsu!''

Erza was only able to run to the window when he already jumped out of it.

At the bottom of the tower she wasn't able to see him anymore, he was already gone, wherever he wanted to go.

With an annoyed groan, the witch went back to the table where the book laid on. Lucy was still sleeping and it would stay like this for a few more hours so Erza took the book and left the room.

–o.O.o-

In the dark chamber in the very last room in the tower, Erza was preparing for something big. She promised Natsu to find out everything she could about Lucy. Since the Internet wasn't that helpful this was the only way.

With a white powder, made of bone marrow, herbs and blood, she drew a circle.

At the directions of the four cardinal points, she placed candles and lighted them.

She then settled in the middle with the big, old book. It wasn't only a spell book but also a book which held most of the magical power of the Scarlet witches inside of it. When she concentrated she could take some of the magic out of the book and use it for her own purpose.

It was an easy spell but Erza still had to concentrate a lot. Magic wasn't easy to handle. One wrong word said while casting a spell and you could ruin everything.

She sat cross-legged, her arms resting in her lap, palms facing the ceiling.

Dust surrounded the witch as she started to cast the spell.

Wind ruffled her hair as the candles were blown out ans the room went dark.

Erza stopped. When she opened her eyes she saw a vision. A vision of Lucy when she was little, or so she guessed at least.

There also were her parents. Her father, a lean tall man with brown-blond hair. Her mother, a beautiful blonde with a genuine bright smile. The vision Erza had played in a huge garden in front of a big old mansion. Lucy was running around widely, her smile as bright as the smile from her mother. There was nothing special about the vision. Just a normal day in a normal family.

Something caught her eye though. There were two men in the back of the garden, watching Lucy play. Their eyes, red from hunger and the desire to drink her blood.

Vampires.

Erza snapped to the fact that Lucy had been targeted by vampires already when she was little. Just like Natsu said, he was consumed by only the smell of her blood. And he wondered why no one else ever made a move on her except from her teacher.

You could smell her blood from even miles away.

''Lucy, come one now! Or we're gonna be late for the musical.''

''I'm coming!''

So it was the tragic night where her mother died. Erza got to curious on it and placed her hands on the book, consuming more of it's old magic in her so she could see more of the day.

When the two left, Lucy's mother went back into the house. She seemed tensed for some reason.

Erza's eyes widened when the two men went to the front of the house and kicked down the door. She heard the blond woman scream in shock but she seemed to calm down when she saw the two men.

''Layla. I hope you don't mind us coming in.''  
So her mother was called Layla. The name didn't seem to leave Erza's mind. She heard it before somewhere. Now you could think that Layla is a common name but it wasn't that that made her remember.

The book, her name was written in the book somewhere.

Erza needed to know but she first had to know how Layla died.

The red head watched in shock when the vampires charged for Layla but the woman simply stretched her hand out, some strange kind of shock wave hitting the two men and they were pushed against the wall.

''Don't forget who you're standing up against.''

One of the vampires chuckled and stood up.

''How could we ever. _Princess of light and darkness_.''

He was forced back again when Layla twisted her hand around, wind surrounded her body when her eyes started to glow a bright yellow.

Erza's heart stopped for a moment when some golden letters appeared in the wind, the same letters which were at the wall in her room – an ancient language the elves invented long before the actual time.

But that was impossible right? Lucy's mother couldn't be an elf. They were long gone already, wiped from this world like some dirty mark. The hunt for elves reached back for over two hundred centuries. How could Layla possibly be one?

But the vision Erza was seeing right now made her doubt that Layla was something else.

Before the blond woman could attack the two vampires something stabbed right through her chest.

Erza inhaled sharply when she saw Layla drift to the ground, the magic in the room disappearing at once.

The man who stood behind Layla was laughing darkly. Erza's vision blurred and the picture she was seeing turned into a fog.

Then the room turned dark once more. Erza was sweating, panting hard. What did all of that mean? Was Layla really and elf? And did that make Lucy and elf, too?

The witche's eyes widened. It would make sense now. The blood of an elf is the most precious and tastiest blood on the whole world for a vampire, it had always been like that and that would never change. She read from her ancestors that witches were forced by vampires to turn elves immortal so vampires could drink from them all the time but they refused since it wasn't allowed by mother nature. And since all the vampires weren't able to forget the heavenly taste of the blood they started hunting them. Soon they were gone from the whole planet since they were weaker creatures than vampires.

When Natsu told her that he wasn't able to control his cravings when he was with Lucy, she first thought that maybe just this once, Natsu finally found someone he really liked in more than the simple way of satisfaction when he was drinking her blood. But now it was clear that he felt like it since it was the blood of an elf.

Layla... She had to research for her again. Something about the sentence this one vampire said made her worry. Also she had to find out who the other man was who killed her. Something in his eyes made Erza shudder.

With a sigh, she pushed herself up and left the room. Lucy would probably be awake by now. She had to confirm some things before she would call Natsu. Hell, where did he go anyway? She could need him here now.

-o.O.o-

Natsu had been running now for a good 2 hours and he was tired. Seriously, he should start drinking blood more regularly and not so much at one time and then nothing for a longer time period. This was doing nothing good to his body.

Still he reached his destination somehow.

When he entered the old, dirty bar in a small town near the Missouri river he was greeted with the smell of alcohol, smoke and blood. Probably typical for a bar where only vampires were allowed to enter, or the person the vampire takes along to drink their blood.

''Yo, Natsu!''

A young man, the same age as Natsu, maybe two years older, sat a table and waved at him.

Natsu walked over to him and sat down.

''Jellal.''

It was his usual way to greet people he knew, simply stating their name. Jellal nodded with a smile, his blue hair slightly swaying with every move he made.

''What are you doing here? You only drop by when you want something.''  
Natsu chuckled and leaned over the table so the others wouldn't hear. He had already recognized the suspicious eyes from the other vampires. Natsu had never been popular with other vampires. He was one of the less vampires who decided to live alongside the humans. Not that they would get very friendly with them but they just wanted to live a rather normal live. All the other vampires isolated themselves from the humans and only fed on them when needed.

There were also little groups of vampires who would come out at night and terrorize cities, sooner or later those vampires would be the cause that the humans find out about them.

Another reason the most vampires hated Natsu was simply because he was stronger than them. He was older and more experienced with everything. And his gift was different from theirs. His was more unique. No other vampire was able to control something the way he could.

''I need you to find something out for me.''

''And what would that be?''  
''Lucy Heartfilia.''

Maybe it has been stupid from him to actually say her name inside of this bar but he completely forgot about the good ears of some vampires. When her name left his lips, he heard a stool hit the ground and how a glass had been crushed.

Natsu looked up to face two vampires with intense stares. Natsu's hand foisted at his side. If the knew something about her they would probably follow him when he left. And that meant danger.

Calmly he stood up and walked over to them.

''Natsu, I wouldn't-''

But it was already to late. Natus's fist already connected with the face of one of them, dodging when the other came and charged for him. Fast, Natsu trapped him between his arms and wrapped one of his legs around his.

With a growl the other vampire flew against the wall when Natsu turned around and pushed him off over his shoulder.

He walked back to Jellal and slammed a little piece of paper on the table.

''Call me if you find something out.''

''Nat-''

But then he was gone.

When he exit the bar he made a fast run back to Kansas city.

He was disturb though when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He stopped and looked at the display.

_Erza._

Why would she call him? He told her that he would come back in two days...

Annoyed, he picked up.

''What is it?''

''Natsu... It's about Lucy.''

Without him recognizing his hand started sweating. Did she find something out? Did she know what Lucy was?

''What about her?''

He heard her cough and how she desperately tried to catch her breath. What was wrong with her?

''Erza?''

''She's gone, Lucy is gone.''

–-

Here you go :3

Hope you liked it^^

Now you're not completely in the dark anymore. Next chapter will probably contain more revelations so look forward to it;)

Bye:*


	10. Chapter 9 - Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Rarrw, new chapter :D

Nalu~

Hope you'll like it :*

–-

_Chapter 9 – Rescue_

There was a long break before he was able to say something. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't gather air, neither could he breath in nor out.

His throat felt dry and he tried to gulp one time, failing.

''She's what?!''

He was outraged. How could she be gone? There was just no way something like that could have happened.

''Erza!''

''Sorry, Natsu... I... I don't know what happened...'' 

Erza coughed again, pulling Natsu out of his rage, worry taking over. She sounded like she was hurt.

With a sigh he tried to calm down and simply hung up. He couldn't talk when he was running fast and he also wasn't in the shape to talk right now.

His mood has just dropped to the very lowest level.

-o.O.o-

When he ran entered the house, the incredible smell of blood filled his nose. But it wasn't any blood he would like to drink.

There were the other vampires who were also living here, lying on the ground motionless, heads ripped off, hearts ripped out.

Natsu felt like throwing up, he was just happy that the others, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Loke weren't here. That reminded him.

''Erza.''

He was fast getting up to her laboratory. The door was wide open and he found her lying on the ground near the window, one of the wooden legs from the desk was sticking in her stomach, making it hard for her to breath.

Natsu crouched down beside her, gripping the wooden leg with both his hands and just pulled it out.

Erza groaned in pain and screamed slightly when the wood completely left her.

''Sorry.''

She heard Natsu mumble quietly when he simply placed his wrist over her mouth.

He knew how much she hated to drink his blood for healing or in general to rely on a vampire. Sure they were friends and she accepted him but she still wasn't able to let herself being saved by a vampire. But she had no strength to fight him at this moment, and she knew that very well.

After some minutes, Natsu saw her wound already closing and pulled his hand away, making her gasp for air.

Carefully, Natsu sat her up and leaned her against the wall.

When he looked around he had to realize that Erza wasn't joking. Lucy was gone. The chair he placed her on was empty and the whole room was a mess. Erza's blood was on the wall and on the ground, the two tables completely destroyed.

''Natsu...''

''What happened?''

His attention was back on the witch in front of him. He didn't blame her, he knew that she still wasn't able to control most of her magic so it was no wonder that she would lose a fight.

Erza shook her head, not believing herself that it came to this.

''When I came back, there was this man and he had Lucy... I tried, Natsu, really, I tried but he was way stronger than me...''

''It's okay.''

Natsu was acting different from everything she had expected. How the hell could he be so calm about all of this? Didn't he get the fact that Lucy had been kidnapped?

''Where were you anyway?''

Oh that's right, she still had to tell him what she found out about Lucy's mother.

''Natsu, what do you know about elves?''

Natsu blinked at her confused. Why would Erza want to know something about elves?

The vampire closed his eyes for a few seconds before he stood up with a sigh and walked over to the desk, or rather the remains of it.

''Not much. Read about them here and there. Why do you ask?''

''Lucy's mother was one.''

Erza turned around to face Natsu when she heard a loud bang. She found him lying on the ground near the table, seemed like he slipped over some papers. His expression was strange, something between shock and confusion.

Erza thought about a way to tell him, an easy way. But then she remembered that she would have to tell _Natsu_ about Layla so she chose the most easy way, so even he would understand.

And it seemed like he did.

''An elf?''

Erza only nodded, keeping his stern gaze.

''Are you sure?''

''I saw it in a vision.''

Natsu's eyes widened in worry when he continued his train of thoughts.

''D-does that make Lucy...''

''I honestly don't know. Something blocked my vision back there. I couldn't see a clear picture of the man who killed her mother and I didn't understand what she told him in the end...''  
Erza paused shortly waiting for his reaction but he was still lying there on the ground, his expression not changing the slightest bit.

''How were they able to get in here?''

The red head was surprised at the sudden change of topis but then she understood what he meant.

Ashamed, she looked away. Natsu approached her slowly.

''Erza...''

It was a low growl. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but it still made her shudder.

''I guess my seal broke slightly when I used so much magic for calling forth the vision.''

The woman flinched slightly when Natsu slammed his fist in the wall next to the window.

''Shit...''

''Natsu calm down. I can locate her easily.''

When he looked up and met her eyes she was shocked to see him cry slightly again. What was wrong with him these days? He never was so open about showing his feelings...

''It hasn't been that long since they took her so I can still reach her.''

Natsu watched her as she slowly stood up and walked over to the other table, picking up an old little knife. Before she was able to cut her hand though, Natsu beside her and held the knife away from her. He knew by now how all of this witch stuff worked.

''Take mine. You lost to much.''

''Thanks.''

She already started to cast the spell when Natsu sliced through his flesh and let his blood drop onto a little bowl of wood. His wound closed fast, making him remember though how much faster it healed after he drank her blood.

The blood of an elf. If that was really what she was. But he read once that the blood of an elf can heal a vampire in no time, faster than the blood of a human, and it is supposed to taste amazing. But still, he also knew that elves didn't exist anymore. They had been wiped out by non other than them – vampires.

''I found her.''

Natsu's head snapped up when Erza spoke.

''She's near the river in an old factory.''

When she waited for an answer, she had to realize that Natsu wasn't at the table anymore.

''Natsu! What do you think, going there by yourself?''

''The others are all dead. Tell Gray, Juvia, Loke and Gajeel what happened and send them there as well.''

Erza ran to the window.

''Why don't you wait for-''  
''I _can't_!''

He screamed at her. Something he never did before. And they had been friends for so long now. Erza sighed once and took a step back, knowing better than anyone else that he wouldn't listen to anyone at this moment.

''Okay. I'll tell them. Be careful.''

He didn't turn around when she said that and simply jumped out of the window, running to the factory.

-o.O.o-

Erza was busy and eager to restore the seal that broke slightly. It bothered her till no end that it even showed weaknesses when Gray, Gajeel, Loke and Juvia came back from school. They barged in like the world ended when they saw all the blood and the smell of a foreign person.

The witch had all kind of difficulties to explain _everything _that happened. She had to consider that except of Gray neither of them knew that Natsu kept Lucy here for three days.

Questions over questions drowned her until she finally had enough.

''Guys! While we're talking here, Nastu is facing this man alone and I don't even know if he is alone or has accomplices there. The two of them might be in danger!''

All four stopped immediately, looking to the ground ashamed. It was true. Nastu might be strong but they all knew what it did to him when he was enraged about something. His brain, if he even possessed one, wasn't working straight then and he often got distracted.

''Okay, Loke and I will go. Gray take care of the dead bodies with Juvia and follow us then.''

Erza sighed reliefed after Gajeel said that. The two of them were enough for now, enough that Natsu wouldn't do something stupid all on his own.

Gray and Juvia agreed and Loke and Gajeel left, following Natsu's scent.

-o.O.o-

The room was big and dark, oppressive air and the smell of smoke and burned flesh filled ones nose when they entered. The fire, its prickly flame, a dark red and orange filled the room with light. There were vampires, drinking fresh blood from humans they found and others who burned the corpses of the already dead persons.

In the very back of the room was a huge wall with a lot of ancient writings, in front of it a table, something like an altar.

There stood a person, long black hair reaching to the ground, in front of the wall. He was currently reading the letters on the wall while every then and now one character or inscription lighted up.

When the doors burst open everything was quiet.

The man with the black hair turned around enraged.

''How often did I tell you to _not _burst in here!''

His anger though was washed away immediately when the man saw the unconsciousness blonde in the arms of the young vampire.

The book fell from his hands and he was at his side in no time, admiring the beauty in his arms.

''Judging from your reaction I got the right one this time.''

''It's her!''

Fast, he took her away from him and carried her over to the altar. There he placed her carefully on the cold stone.

''What's so special about her, Ake?'' (A/N _Ake_ is a Nordic name and means ''sword'')

Ake merely took his eyes of her to answer.

''She's the daughter of Layla Heartfilia. One of the oldest and strongest elves in history.''

''Wasn't that the woman you killed 10 years ago?''

Again, the eye of the black haired man didn't leave the blonde's body, his hand trailing over her hair in an absent motion.

''Yeah.''

''Why's she so special?''

Ake couldn't suppress his chuckle. Like it wasn't obvious why she was so special.

''Before Layla died, she transferred all of her power to this girl.''

While explaining, Ake's hand never left Lucy's hair or face. He found it admirable how her golden locks laid around her head and fitted her pale face perfectly.

''This girl... She's the very last to use elf magic or know about all the spells and curses. I studied their language, their history, the legends but I never was able to get the big secret of the elves. But this girl inherited all the knowledge from her mother, all the to me unknown spells and curses.''

His hand foisted in her hair.

''She's the key to everything.''

The man behind him grunted in tiredness.

''Then why did you kill this Layla chic in the first place? If she possessed all the power you need in the first place she would have done as good as this blondie, right?''

''Layla was aware of her powers and knew what I wanted to do with them. She would have been a problem sooner or later. She knew how to fight me and also knew how to kill me but in the end that was what killed her herself. Her daughter though...''

His eyes were on her beautiful face again.

''She has no idea what great powers she holds. So she isn't a problem. Her powers are awakening though, it's good that you brought her here, now and not later.''

''Whatever.''

The younger man turned on his heel and wanted to leave.

''Shin.''

''Hm?''

''Take all of these annoying guys with you and watch the entrance. I want to be alone a bit with her.''

Shin only laughed darkly at his comment. The other vampires seemed to heard it to and all left. No one wanted to start a fight with Ake. His powers were stronger like those of a vampire. He wasn't one, no one knew what he was but all knew that he could kill in an instant.

-o.O.o-

Lucy woke up to the sound of writing, though it wasn't actually the sound of someone writing something down, it was rather the feeling of someone writing... On her stomach.

The blonde cracked one eyes open to take in what was happening around her.

She was shocked to find herself merely covered in a silk scarf, one around her chest, the other around her hip.

Who changed her now? And where was she anyway?

There were hands on her stomach, pale ones, the tips white with the liquid color which was being painted on her skin.

_What the..._

Lucy's eyes now slowly opened fully and she saw the man who was standing beside her, running his fingertips over her skin, creating some kind of pattern.

She had no idea where she was or why she was here or who this man was... But she was indeed sure that this wasn't anyone Natsu knew and that scared her slightly.

What happened after she passed out back there in Erza's laboratory?

''You're awake my beautiful?''

_My Beauiful? _

What was wrong with this guy?

''Where am I?''

''You don't need to know. Soon everything will be over.''

What? Lucy's mind was running wild at that remark. What would be over?

''Your mother did a good job with sealing her powers inside of you. But there was one weakness to that spell it seems.''

Her mother? This man knew her mother? And what powers?

Lucy's head started hurting at all those questions again. When she wanted to reach up to hold her head she had to realize that her hands were tied above her head and fixed at the stone table she was lying on.

''What's this?''

''You don't have to worry sweetheart. It will be alright.''

The man reached his hand out and brushed it over her cheek, leaving a line of the white color there.

''Who are you?''

Lucy's voice was stern when she spoke again. This was all creeping her out way to much. A shiver run down her spine when the man leaned over her and skimmed her sides with his greasy hands.

''Stop that!''

When his head looked up and came dangerously close, Lucy tried to back away. His breath was tickling her skin when he laughed against it.

''Your mother believed that you would never awaken your powers but the weakness of the spell was that if you feel to much pain it will loosen.''

Lucy squeezed her eyes when his hands were close her chest.

''She thought that you were a brave girl, but she was wrong.''

Her head turned to the side when he started to lick her skin, near her collarbone, squirming in discomfort.

''You are so beautiful.''

Disgusted, Lucy tried to lean further away from him when he seemed to always come closer. His hands were back on her stomach, running further down until he reached her legs. There he completely covered her skin in the white liquid and leaned back up again.

''This might hurt a bit. But I need you to unleash your powers.''

''Wha-''

Her question though turned into a painful scream when every single part on her body, where she was painted with the liquid, cracked open when the man snapped his finger.

-o.O.o-

''Seriously Jellal. Why did you have to call...''

Natsu turned in a swift movement and slammed his fist into one of the men who charged for him.

''_Now_?''

The vampire had entered the factory good five minutes ago and now all different kind of vampires attacked him, preventing him from getting anywhere. They were all newbies but still it was a pain in the ass to fight them. And to all bad luck which Natsu had right now, Jellal had to calm him to tell him what he found out about Lucy.

Really, Natsu was grateful that he would learn something about her but still it wasn't easier standing up to all these guys while talking to Jellal and _understanding _what he was saying.

''Sorry, but it's very important.''

Important? For some reason, Natsu didn't like the hear of that. If it was important, it probably was bad.

''Listen Natsu. Lucy is not just some girl.''

''Yeah...''

His opponent received a punch in the face and Natsu went on.

''I already know that.''

He dodged a kick from another man and slid over the ground to pull at his legs so he lost his balance.

''So what is she?''

''I contacted the witch Ultear. She knows about _everything_. She said that she knew Layla, her mother and also the plan from Layla if something ever happened to her.''

Natsu thought about it for a minute, while dodging and punching.

''What do you mean with 'if something ever happened to her'?''

''Ultear told me that it seemed that Layla knew that she was followed and that it was only a matter of time until they come and try to kill her.''

''Who is they?''

Again, Natsu crouched down to the ground when one vampire came flying up to him. Natsu simply stretched his arm out and blocked his way, before he broke his neck. Seriously, those newbies weren't the best fighters.

''I don't know. Anyway, Layla asked Ultear to prepare a spell so she could transfer everything she knows and all of her magic onto a person.''

''She did that to Lucy?!''

Shocked, that he was able to conclude that on his own he missed one of the men, who now stood beside him and kicked him into his gut.

Natsu bent down to his knees, his hand flying to his stomach.

''Natsu!''

''Fuck these bastards.''

In a swift movement, Natsu was back on his feet and thrusted his hand through the man's flesh until he reached his heart and simply ripped it out. It was one of the idiots from the bar. That would explain why he reacted like that when Natsu mentioned Lucy.

''Shit, now my shirt is dirty.''

Groaning in annoyance, Jellal simply went on.

''Natsu, this is more important right now!''

Natsu looked around and realized that he took out all of his enemies. He went on, running down a dark floor.

''Layla sealed her powers inside Lucy. But Ultear told her that whenever Lucy suffers physical pain the seal will weaken...''

Natsu stopped immediately, remembering every time when Lucy had a headache about something she couldn't remember that her body would hear up. Did that mean that the seal was weakening?

And he drank her blood so often. Did that also weakened the seal?

''That means-''

''When Lucy dies, her powers will completely be unleashed and no one can say what will happen then!''

A loud explosion and another deafening scream filled the air. Natsu's breath caught in his throat since he recognized within a second whom that voice belonged to.

''Thanks, Jellal.''

Then he hung up and went on in maximum speed. She couldn't be hurt like that. That wasn't possible. Why did he had to leave? Why did he leave her alone?

Natsu couldn't hate himself more now, at this moment, realizing that she only was in this fucking situation because of him.

When he rounded the next corner he was greeted with a fist.

Natsu stumbled back, groaning, in annoyance now since he had not the bits of joy to fight now. Normally he would barge into a fight head first but not now, not when she was in pain and needed his help.

''You can't pass.''

''My ass!''

Natsu charged at the man, who was a bit taller than him and... missed. He was gone. One second later he reappeared behind Natsu and kicked him into his back.

''Ggh. What's with you?!''

The man chuckled darkly before he again, appeared behind Natsu and hit him hard on his head.

Natsu just turned around when he again punched him in the face, making Natsu's nose bleed slightly.

''Okay. That's it.''  
Natsu's hands were surrounded by flames, his whole body started to glow. Before he could attack though another loud explosion received the attention of both vampires.

''Seems like it's time for me to go.''

He disappeared into the shadows before Natsu could do or say something.

''Bet, we'll see each other again, Natsu Dragneel.''  
And then his scent was gone. Natsu was beyond madness but he couldn't think about this man now. He had to get to Lucy, if she was hurt in any way he would rip off every head of every single person he sees after this day.

How could he have been so stupid and leave this morning? Wasn't it super obvious that something would happen? He should have known better. But what bothered him the most was that he just didn't seem to bear her being hurt and that kind of scared him. Since when did he start to feel again?

When he reached the room where the explosions came from he had no time to think about anything. He simply pushed the doors open and was met with such an intense wave of magical power it shocked him if not even scared him.

He heard her cries of pain and fear, they came from the side of the room where a huge wind circle had appeared.

In front of it was a man with long black hair laughing like he just found the perfect solution for whatever his problem was.

When another explosion rang through the air a strong wave of magic swirled through the room, making Natsu grip the wall a bit.

''Lucy!''

The man now seemed to be distracted and looked around, searching for the source of the voice. At the same time, Lucy's cries of pain turned into mere whimpers and the wind around her slowly faded.

Natsu couldn't follow what was happening, so fast was the man gone and only Lucy was left crying on the table.

He was still breathing fast, trying to comprehend what exactly just happened until Lucy's soft sobs reached his ears.

He was beside her in no time, taking in the mess she was in. Her whole body was covered with deep cuts and lacerations, defined lines, like someone drew them onto her body before he cut them.

The vampire gritted his teeth tightly when he just didn't know where he could touch her without hurting her.

He also had to take even breaths a few times, calming himself. Her blood was everywhere. And she wasn't dressed properly. Oh if he ever got his finger on this man he would turn him into a vampire and kill him every time he comes back to life. That reminded him that he had no idea if this man had been a vampire.

Lucy's eyes were still closed, tears leaving them non stop. Her cheeks were puffed from crying and there were also some cuts.

Natsu could still feel the immense amount of magic power radiating from Lucy's body and he feared it. How much power did her mother sealed inside of her? And how the hell was Lucy able to keep it all inside without any physical pain?

His hand reached out automatically when she opened her eyes slowly. His fingertips carefully brushing over her skin. And only that motion made her flinch slightly.

How was he supposed to get her away from here when simply touching her like that hurt her that much?

He wouldn't give her blood, it was to risky since she still had a lot of his blood in her organism.

''Natsu...''  
The blonde chocked out, fresh tears leaving her eyes. She saw him bleeding, a few drops dropping onto her arm.

He was now leaning down a bit, only touching his forehead with her temple, not knowing, maybe nor caring if it hurt her. But he needed to touch her in _any _way.

''I'm so sorry.''

He had no idea why he was apologizing now, why he felt so shitty that this happened to her but the words just slipped out without him being able to stop them.

Maybe he didn't want to stop them. Maybe he was sorry that this happened _only _because he left.

Oh he should try to suppress his feelings more again when they were back. All of this sucked.

His breath caught in his throat when he heard her whimper in response, whispering that it hurt _so much _and that he should make it stop. But he wasn't able to.

Natsu's hand tightly wrapped around her's when her breathing became uneven. Worry took the better of him and after watching a few seconds how her chest heaved and fell in an uncontrolled rhythm he had enough.

With regret he bit down on his wrist and dropped in only a bit of his blood, making her breath regulate on it's own after a few seconds.

''Lucy calm down. You're gonna be alright.''

But she already lost consciousness. Natsu took a few even breaths, this wasn't easy for him as well. Finding out about her, fighting all those newbies, seeing her like this.

It got him pretty hard and he needed to calm down first before he was able to get her away from here.

He faintly picked up the sound of footsteps and again, fear and fury took over him.

Natsu only turned around, facing the door but he wouldn't move away from her and leave her here in this state.

He was relieved though, something not often happens when Gajeel and Loke entered the big hall.

''Natsu!''

Gajeel was fast beside him, taking in the mess he was in and the condition of the girl behind him. He also saw how the pink haired vampire still held on to the girl's hand.

''You need to rest, leave the rest to us.''

''No.''

Gajeel was taken back by his answer.

''Natsu, let us take care of h-''

''I won't let anyone touch her!''  
Natsu was surprised about himself when he almost attacked Gajeel. God, what was she doing to him?

With an annoyed groan, about himself and his stupid feelings, he turned around and pulled of his jacket which he then slowly placed over Lucy's body. Carefully he lifted Lucy off the stone table, trying to move her not to much.

Gajeel wanted to talk to Natsu again, asking him what has gotten into him and why he was acting like that but Loke held him back and mentioned him to simply follow Natsu back to the house.

-o.O.o-

When they arrived at the house, Natsu was panting hard, sweat covering his body.

Gajeel and Loke were now really worried about him since they never saw him like that. Normally he wouldn't get so exhausted from a fight. But when they considered it they didn't know what happened back there.

Still, Natsu refused to let go of the unconsciousness blonde in his arms and simply carried her back into his room.

When Erza came running to the front door where Gajeel and Loke stood she also panted. Looked like she used a lot of magic to rebuild the seal around the house.

''Where is she?''  
Loke only nodded to the tower.

''Natsu brought her back to the room.''

''And how is she?''  
Now Gray and Juvia also came to them, their bodies covered in blood from all the dead bodies they had to get rid of.

''Not good. Erza do you have some kind of spell to heal her?''

Erza shook her head but answered fast when she saw the nervousness in Loke's eyes. Seemed like Lucy's state was worse than Erza first thought.

''But I have some ointment from a special plant which can heal.''

''Enough for her whole body?''

Her whole body? Just what happened there?

''Yeah... I think so.''

Gajeel nodded and went inside.

''Get it and go to the room. We'll wait in front of it.''

Erza nodded and ran back inside. She was used to being ordered around by these vampires but she still considered them as her friends since she needed them just as much as they needed her. She would never admit it, since she was a witch but she enjoyed the company she received from these creatures. And although they were always described as cold hearted and creatures without hearts, there were some who proved the opposite.

-o.O.o-

Natsu sat beside her bed and watched her carefully, checking if she was really alright now.

Before Erza came he took her to the bathroom and tried to clean her off the blood and dirt but it was harder than he expected. Erza and Juvia then helped him.

After they finished they placed her back on the bed and Erza started to lotion her whole body with this strange ointment. It had been two hours since then and if Natsu was honest now he would say that he was tired, worn out, completely done with everything.

But he wouldn't leave her side. He wanted to be there when she wakes up, wanted to be there for her because he knew that she would cry.

Seriously, when did it even start that he cared so much about her? He couldn't remember but he actually didn't regret it. Why would he?

She had something that made him wonder all the time why he only wanted to play with her at the beginning. What it was he couldn't quite grasp but he knew it was something special, something only she had.

So just this once, he would change his usual self and be different from his asshole like self. He wouldn't hurt her anymore and he would never let something happen to her again, not like this. He would prevent any kind of harm coming to her. He was playing with her at the very, very beginning but even there he already felt shitty for that and now he knew for sure that he cared for her, deeply. And that wouldn't go away so fast. But for some reason he welcomed the feeling. Because for the first time, in a long time, he had someone he wanted to protect.

–-

Oh guys... I am so sorry -_-

I was away the whole weekend because of my school and I didn't have time to write :((

I will try to update every second or third day. Sadly I won't make it every day, still got other things in my life to do but I will do my best for you :)))

Thank you so much :****


	11. Chapter 10 - Contact with the dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 10 – Contact with the dead_

Natsu had no idea when and how he fell asleep. But he knew he was sleeping when a loud scream forcefully pulled him out of his slumber.

His body shot up in an instant, his eyes immediately getting used to the darkness in the room.

He heard loud panting and whimpering from the bed. Lucy.

Fast, the vampire was on the bed beside her but it seemed that Lucy was still to confused from whatever dream she had. Still, he simply wrapped her in a comforting embrace, trying to calm her down in some way.

''Lucy, what's wro-?'' But she cut him off. ''No, don't hurt me!''

The sentence broke and she cried harder when she started to shake uncontrollably. Natsu's hand rubbed her back in a comforting manner, pulling her unaware closer to his chest. He was sure that she simply dreamed bad, about what happened to her. About what that man did to her.

''Shhh. It's okay. It was just a dream.'' But that didn't help. Lucy struggled to get out of his embrace and started to scream more.

''No!''

The blonde started to slam her little fists against Natsu's chest but he held her firmly by the shoulders. ''Lucy!'' Now she started kicking with her legs.

''No! Let go of me.'' Natsu was over asked. It seemed that Lucy was in a state where she was still in a dream or absence. It got worse when she suddenly stood up, or at least tried to, and ran for the door. Natsu wrapped his arms around her from behind holding her back and force her to the ground.

''Lucy, calm down! It's me!'' Nothing helped. The girl in his arms still tried to get free, whimpering and muttering something. Natsu only held her tight, close to his body when he didn't know what he should do. His forehead rested in her shoulder. Some minutes past and Lucy slowly calmed down.

When she whispered Natsu's name in her normal voice he slowly let go of her and turned her around. ''Don't shock me like that...''

''Where am I?''

''My room.'' 

His hand came up and brushed some hair out of her face. Lucy shook under the slight touch.

''What happened?''

He simply shook his head, looking away. How was he supposed to tell her everything he found out about her and also her mother.

''What do you remember?''

''Not...Not much...''

The girl was still shaking in front of him and it seemed to get worse when she thought about what happened.

This man. He said something about her mother. And what did he do to her? Lucy glanced down on her arms, surprised to find them unharmed.

Natsu had recognized her shocked expression.

''Erza healed you.''

Carefully, Natsu ran his finger tips over her arms, feeling her shiver.

Lucy was at a loss of words. She had no idea what she should say or do. What happened? What did this man want from her? What happened after Natsu found her?

''Natsu... Who was this-''

''I don't know.''

He wasn't looking at her directly what made Lucy gulp hard. Why didn't he look at her? And why did he look so guilty?

''You don't know who it was?''

Natsu only shook his head, gripping her wrist tightly. He felt ashamed that he wasn't able to protect her. That he let something like that happen to her.

''What did he want from me?''

Again, the boy in front of her shook his head.

''Natsu. He... He talked about my mother. That she sealed her powers inside of me...''  
Lucy slowly crawled closer to him, gripping his shoulders after she freed her hands from his. She looked him deeply in the eyes.

''What did he mean with that?''  
When he tried to look away again, her hands rested on his cheeks, gently yet forcefully she made him look at her.

''Natsu. What do you know?!''

''I can't tell you unless I know everything about it.''

''So you're just gonna keep things from me, although they are connected with me and my mother?!''

Her voice grew louder slightly, the anger clearly audible. Natsu looked away again, annoyed from her questions.

''Lucy, you don't understand this.''

''Them make me understand! Natsu what are you keeping from me?!''

''Go back to sleep. You need rest.''

The vampire pushed his body off the ground but before he could walk away, Lucy also stood up, or at least tried to do so, resulting with him trying to catch her and both of them lying on the ground again.

She balanced herself on her elbows on his chest, a little pout on her face.

''Tell me!''

''Lucy.''

It was a low growl but Lucy didn't care. She would get it out of him sooner or later.

''Seriously, Natsu. Tell me what-''

Lucy squeaked loudly when Natsu, fast, turned them around so she was on her back and he was on top. He had a firm grip on her forearms.

''If you ask me one more time, I swear I will lock you up in here for the rest of your life.''

''You wouldn't dare.''

''Don't make me.''  
''Natsu.''  
''God dammit.''

She was roughly pulled up into a sitting position when he leaned in, close.

''Your mother got killed by a witch, or a vampire or god knows what. Before she died she transferred _all _of her magical power inside of you. And every time you get hurt the seal she used to suppress your powers breaks slightly.''  
His eyes averted to the ground again.

''Lucy, I can't tell you what powers you hold but I _can _tell you that you are strong. And that's the reason why this man kidnapped you. He wanted your powers, or at least that's what I think.'' 

Lucy was taken back by his confession. So her mother held some kind of power. And she was killed by a supernatural being...

''What was my mother?''

''An elf.''

An elf? An _elf_?! Was that just a coincidence? Did her mother tell her all these fairy tales because she was an elf? Did she wanted her to believe in all those things because her mother was one of those beings?

''Then... Am I...''

''I don't know. All I know is that you have her powers.''

Lucy's body started shaking again by the bitter realization that this man might try again to get her if Natsu didn't beat him up. Did he even beat him up?

''Natsu?''

He looked up again to meet her eyes.

''What happened to this man?''

''He ran away when I found you.''

Fear spread through her whole being and she couldn't quite stop to feel uneasy with knowing that there was some creep after her.

''What if he comes for me again?''

Her hands had already foisted in the fabric of his shirt when she clearly showed him that she was scared. His hands rested on her cheeks immediately and he titled her head so she looked at him.

''No one's gonna hurt you again.''

His words seemed to ease a bit of her fear but at the same time she didn't trust his words. He left... Or at least he wasn't there when she got kidnapped. Why wasn't he there to help her?

Lucy shook her head at that selfish thought.

But still she felt betrayed for some reason. She couldn't deny the fact that still after what he did to her, after he practically raped her, she still liked him more than she actually should and staying with him all this time and his way he treated her... It didn't help liking him less. In contrary it only made her like him more. Lucy was desperate and she would gladly show him that.

''Where were you?''

She felt him tense up slightly but immediately relax again. He closed the distance between them by resting his forehead against her's. Her whole body was on fire by that simple touch.

It felt like a thousand electric shocks ran through her body, over her skin and made her head move on her own when she fast leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

He first tried to pull away, knowing to well what this could lead to, but he fast found his resistance slip to the back of his mind when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Her one hand slipped down to his chest when his found their place on her waist, trying to get her closer than she already was. Her hand wandered further down until it reached the hem of his shirt. Arriving there, she slipped her hand beneath the fabric and skimmed his hot flesh which seemed to burn up under her touch. The contact was short though when she felt herself being pushed off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist automatically. Then she found herself on her back on the bed.

But he didn't kiss her, didn't touch her. He simply kept her in place.

''I won't _ever _leave you again.''

It took her by surprise. Why would he say something like that?

''Why?''

She needed to know, even if the answer might hurt her. She knew very well that he wasn't feeling like she did but he couldn't deny that there was something going on between them. She wouldn't call them lovers, she'd never dare to but she was defiantly more to him than a simple blood bank. He could have simply let her die back there and search another one for his satisfaction but no, there he was saving her and even apologizing that it happened.

''Are you never gonna leave me again, so no one else can drink my blood?''

It angered her when he didn't answer but also didn't make any indications on releasing her.

''Or so you can be the only one touching me, doing those things to me?!''

''No!''  
He was now leaning completely above her, his face so close again, that the only desire she had right now was to pull him down and claim his lips just like before.

But she couldn't, not now at least.

''Then why?!'' Before her hands were able to slam against his chest to push him off her, he caught them and looked intently at her.

''Because I _care _about you.''

The silence between them was pure torture. Neither of them dared to say something. Natsu was slightly panting above her, exhausted from the discussion they just had.

His grip on her wrists though slowly loosened and she brought her hands up to brush her fingertips over his cheeks.

''Thank you.''

Before Natsu was able to pull away or say something about her answer, though he had no idea what she was thanking him for, she had already pulled him down again and moved her lips against his.

She felt him immediately respond to her kiss and it melted her insides. She had no idea if this _care_ he was feeling for her was deeper in any meaning but she didn't care the slightest bit when she bit down on his lower lip and elicited a low moan from the vampire.

''Natsu. How is Lucy- Oh my god.''

The door burst open and Erza walked in, regretting not having knocked. Fast, she covered her eyes and turned around.

''Erza, ever heard of the word knocking?''

Natsu hopped off Lucy, who was catching her breath and hiding her red face under the pillow.

''S-Sorry. I thought she was still asleep.''

Her gaze shifted to the embarrassed blonde on the bed. Erza smiled when she saw her rather being in a good shape.

The witch had been very shocked when she saw in which condition Lucy was when Natsu and the others brought her here. First, she didn't think that this ointment would heal so good that it wouldn't leave any scars. But it did and that made Erza smile.

''Lucy. Good to see you're doing fine.''

''That's mostly thanks to you.''  
''Don't mention it.''

''What do you want?''

It didn't sound that pissed like Erza would have guessed but she still knew that Natsu was not that pleased that she, well, interrupted them?

She had to have a word with him later. Lucy wasn't in any shape to do various physical activities.

''We might have a way to find out what you are Lucy.''

Both teens got Erza's full attention now. Lucy was shaking little when she thought about the way they would find out.

''How?''

Erza slowly walked up to the bed and sat down next to her. She gently took her hands into her's.

''I am a witch Lucy. I am able to contact the dead.''

Natsu already got between that. He knew exactly what Erza was up to and like hell he would let Lucy see her dead mother. She wouldn't be able to survive that, not like this. She would break.

''Erza, that's not an-''  
''Do it.''

Natsu's head snapped around to look at Lucy directly. How could she say that so stern and determined? Wasn't she scared about seeing her mother? Wasn't she feeling any kind of uncomfortableness at the thought of _talking _to her _dead _mother?

''Lucy...''

Erza saw the concern in Natsu's eyes and stood up with a sigh.

''I'll give you some minutes. If you really want to Lucy, Natsu knows where to take you.''

After that she left the room and Natsu and Lucy were confronted with a tensed silence.

''Look-''

''Don't.''

Natsu backed away slightly. She acted so completely different from anything he saw from her until now.

''Natsu, I know what you want to say but I need to know what's happening with me.''

''I can't let you do this.''

''This is not for you to decide.''

And that took him back again. She was standing up against him? Was she really willing to go that far?

''There probably are other ways.''

''And how long will it take to figure them out?''

Lucy slowly stood up and faced him more sternly now.

''Natsu. This is something I _have _to do.''

''I won't let you do it.''

He caught her wrist when she simply walked passed him. Her anger was slightly rising. Who was he to decide this for her? Just because he saved her life? Just because he saw her as his possession?

She later had to talk about it with him anyway. She wasn't feeling that uncomfortable here anymore. But she still had to go back to school and her house still had to be cleaned.

He sighed and let go of her wrist what surprised her.

''At least not alone.''

And that took her by surprise even more. Maybe he cared about her more than he knew himself. Lucy was suddenly feeling all hot on the inside and she felt her cheeks burn under his gaze.

''Thanks.''

It was fast mumbled and she walked over to the door.

''Hey, what do you think you're doing?''

''What? Erza said you knew where I have to go.''

His hand was over her's before she opened the door.

''Yeah, but remember what happened last time when you entered the floor?''  
How could she forget? The pressure on her lungs which made it hard for her to breath. The incredible disgusting smell which invaded her nose.

But he said that only non supernatural beings would react like that. And since it seemed that she _was _supernatural, she actually was optimistic about this.

''But I am supernatural as well, aren't I?''

''Yeah. But back then you have also been supernatural and still it had an affect on you.''

He pulled on her arms and lead her over to the window. There he pulled her onto his back in a fast movement and jumped on the window sill.

''We're taking no risks with that.''

Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck as she pulled her body closer to his.

His arms tightened around her legs.

''Talking about not taking risks but jumping down from here.''

Natsu chuckled softly before he jumped out of the window.

-o.O.o-

''You ready, Lucy?''

Lucy was sitting cross-legged in the middle of a circle drawn by her own blood.

That was also one reason why Natsu didn't want Lucy to agree to this. The contact with the far shore always demand a sacrifice of any kind. Blood was also accepted.

Natsu was sitting behind her, close. He had to make sure that she was okay, that she would stand through this.

''Yeah. We can start.''

''Okay.''

Erza settled behind the big, old book Lucy had discovered the other day in her laboratory. Erza started to mumble words, Lucy couldn't understand. It sounded like a prayer of ancient times. At first nothing happened.

Only after a few minutes of Erza's casting the room went dark, the candles went out by a blow of wind, Lucy didn't know where it came from. There were no windows in the room and Erza made sure that the door, the only door, was locked.

Out of reflex, Lucy's hand searched Natsu's, though she didn't has to search long when his hands already cupped hers.

He felt her shaking in nervousness. This was new to her. She had never been exposed to magic before, never had she seen this kind of miracle.

Everything was quiet, the only sound was Natsu's calm breathing at her ear and her slightly faster breathing.

''Lucy.''

The blonde tensed up in front of Natsu, only resulting in him on tightening his hands around hers.

Lucy recognized the voice immediately and a tear ran down her cheek when the candles were back on and the teen was faced with her mother.

''Mom...''

She was only able to breath it out before a sob sounded through the room.

Her mother smiled warmly at her, her eyes full of affection but also regret.

''I know why you're calling me. Only that you called me is a sign that my seal is breaking.''

Layla turned around to face Erza.

''Erza. You improved a lot.''

''How do you know my name?''

Erza was at a loss of words. She was sure that she never met Layla before.

''I knew your mother.''

The red head sucked in a breath. So that was it.

When Erza looked back into Layla's eyes they seemed sad for some reason but Erza wouldn't question that. She knew how her mother died. And she never blamed anyone for it. Never. And she would defiantly not start with this now.

''We don't have much time.''

Layla nodded and turned back around to face her daughter.

''Lucy, listen-''

''Why?''

The elder woman looked shocked by Lucy's interruption. Her daughter wasn't looking at her, her eyes were facing the ground. But she did recognize that she was shaking, either because of her tears or because she was mad.

''Why did you do this to me?''

Such a low whisper, so much hatred and also disappointment in it. Layla was taken back by her daughter's reaction.

''Mom, it _hurts_!''

Lucy's shaking got more violent, her tears not stopping.

''It hurts so much.''

Layla knelt down fast, wanting to embrace her daughter but she flinched away.

''I don't want your comfort! I want to know _why_.''

Lucy was pretty surprised about herself. First, she had been torn between really doing this or not only because she was simply scared about 'losing' her mother again. But now all of her feelings were exploding inside of her. She was mad at her mother. After Natsu told her that her mother also was a supernatural being she was so disappointed that Layla never told her. She felt betrayed, she felt like her mother didn't trust her.

''Lucy. I had to do so. There was no other possibility.''

''You could have simply died without transferring all your power to me.''

Layla sucked in a breath. What was wrong with her? Shouldn't Lucy be happy to be able to see her mother once more? But when Layla thought about it, she would probably react the same way.

''I had to make sure that the mission would be carried out, even after I am gone.''

''What mission?''

Lucy was eager to find out _everything _about her mother and her past life.

''After most of the elves were killed the elf queen convened a meeting with the leaders of the great elf nations. I was one of those leaders.''

''B-But how is that possible? Weren't they gone long before us?''

Layla's eyes changed. The tenderness in them fading a stern expression covering her features.

''I had a friend, she was a witch. Ultear.''

Lucy shivered when she felt Natsu's hand tighten around her's. Like he also knew this Ultaer. Wait, how old would that make Natsu? Lucy had to remind herself to ask him how old he really was after this.

''She's probably still alive... She had a huge knowledge about keeping people alive longer than they are allowed.''

Layla looked away for a brief moment before her eyes settled on the eyes of her daughter again.

''At the meeting we chose one person to carry out the mission to kill the king of the vampires. As a trait for the risk the person was given immortality.''

Lucy's eyes bore into her mother's ones. She wasn't stupid. She was able to put pieces together and from the story Layla just told it was obvious what she was implying.

''And that person was you.''

''Right.''

''Why did they choose you?''

''They didn't have to choose. I volunteered.''

Lucy's eyes went wide. Why would her mother volunteer for something like that? Not only killing someone but also living for so long, seeing every one you once knew dying before you.

''Why is that?''

''I want to be honest with you, Lucy.''

''Mom, tell me why.''

''Because I loved him.''

The silence in the room drove her crazy. Her mother loved someone else than her father. No, that wasn't right. It was long before she even met her father, long before her father was even born.

Still, it kind of hurt.

''But it was forbidden. Since vampires wanted our death... We weren't obviously not allowed to be friends with them. Or more.''

''Mom...''

''I broke the law but no one ever knew. That's why I volunteered. To protect him.''

The sadness in Layla's voice didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

''What happened?''

Layla laughed bitterly. Of course she would recognize. She was her daughter after all.

''He betrayed me. His goal had been from the very beginning for me to volunteer. The chosen one received all the magic power from all the leaders of the elf tribes. So much power that could kill the queen of the elves. So I held all these powers and walked right into his trap.''

Guilty, the blonde looked away. Memories from that day floating her mind.

''But I stayed strong. When the queen is killed all the power of her transfers to the killer. I got between the king of the vampires and the queen and killed her myself in the very last moment. That was his original goal, he thought he could get me on his side in the end but I already knew about his plan... After I obtained her powers I fled... And a good twenty thousand years later, I met your father. After all this time of running away, hiding, I felt alive again. You were the greatest gift in my life, Lucy.''

''I was your greatest gift?! Then why did you do this to me?''

''Because the king has to be killed. And that is only possible with the powers from the queen. If I didn't had done that, he would have these powers now... And I can't tell you what will happen then.''

Her mother reached out and rested her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

''Lucy. You have to kill the vampire king at all costs. Do you understand that?''

Lucy couldn't describe all the feelings she had at that moment. She was supposed to kill someone?

What was her mother expecting from her?

And did a vampire king really exist? Another thing she had to ask Natsu.

Layla's gaze shifted to the ground where she saw Lucy's hands tightly wrapped in Natsu's. An ironic smile played across her lips.

''You're dating a vampire?''

Lucy's head shot up and her eyes met Layla's. The way she said that she wasn't very pleased with it. And it wasn't even that Lucy was _dating _Natsu.

''Wha-''

''Lucy. Those monsters killed our kind.''  
The blonde woman leaned in closer, her look changing.

''They killed _me_.''

Erza got suspicious on that remark. In her vision she had no idea what the man was who killed her. Of course, Layla would know since they talked like they knew each other but still, the other two vampires weren't able to kill her and that man killed her in an instant. If he was that so called vampire king? Erza never heard of it, that something like a king of vampires exist. Either way, the man was pretty strong, which automatically meant that he was old or Layla let herself get killed on purpose.

Erza snapped to the bitter fact that the second possibility could actually be true. Judging from the way Layla was acting here towards her daughter... Erza shook her head and decided to keep it to herself for now.

''Don't just judge him because of others!''

Lucy was furious. How could her mother say something like that? Just because most of the vampires killed elves didn't mean they were all the same.

The blonde's anger subsided in an instant when she remembered that she at fist thought of Natsu as a monster as well because she knew all the myths and stories about the cold hearted beings.

Guilty, her gaze averted back to the ground. She still couldn't understand. Her mother had done the same. And just because her lover betrayed didn't mean that Natsu would betray her, too, right?

Some kind of fear came back to Lucy when she thought about Natsu betraying her.

Fast, she shook her head. No, he would never do anything that would harm her or mentally hurt her.

''I won't tell you what's right or wrong in this case... But it is your duty to kill the vampire king, so don't get distracted.''

''My duty?! Mom, I never wanted this! How can you expect from me to do that?!''

''You have to!''

''I don't even know how to use these powers!''

Layla stood up, enraged. Lucy felt strange again. Although she was a ghost she looked so real, and that she had touched her just now... Erza's magic was really impressive. Lucy didn't know much about this stuff but she guessed that it must be pretty hard to call forth a spirit.

''Then you have to learn.''

''Mom! I can't-''

The stinging pain on her cheek brought her to knew tears. Now she wished that this whole conjure thing would be like in the books she read. That the spirits weren't touchable.

''Lucy you have to understand what responsibility lies on you. You have the right and the duty to avenge all of us.''

When Lucy didn't answer, Layla reached her hand back again. Lucy felt herself being pulled back and saw how Natsu's hand caught Layla's wrist.

His eyes were furious and Layla felt her heartbeat quicken by his stare.

''Don't lay a hand on her again.''

''And who are you to tell me how to treat my daughter.''

Natsu was by now standing, building up before her.

''You are just a ghost.''

He leaned in closer, his grip around her wrist tightening dangerously hard.

''But I am a vampire. And I personally have no problems killing you here again, but I won't do that... For _her_ shake.''

Natsu released her and crouched down beside Lucy who was still shaking and holding her hand over her cheek, where her mother slapped her.

This whole thing was too messed up for his liking. Everything her mother told them made sense but still, Lucy was supposed to kill the king of the vampires. Natsu didn't even know that he still existed. He knew that he ones existed, just like Layla said but he always thought that he was long gone since no one ever talked about it. And Natsu doubted that even if there was a vampire king here today he would allow for so many vampires to do what they want...

Something was odd about that.

Lucy couldn't quite grasp the situation when Natsu suddenly fell forward knocked out and her mother was before her again, taking her face in both her hands.

She was starting to mutter something, just like Erza did and then a strong wave of magic pushed Natsu and Erza further to the ground, Lucy screaming in horror and pain.

''If you don't want to learn then I will just do it.''

Layla's eyes changed, turning dark, her skin started to turn scaly.

''Mom, stop!''

Layla threw her head back and screamed something to the ceiling, Lucy couldn't understand.

''Erza, break the spell! Now!''

Erza merely nodded and crawled over to the book, while Natsu somehow tried to stand up. But every time he was close on standing another wave of magic hit him and he was back on his back.

It was the same when he found her on that table. Her magic was unleashing and it feared him again. How strong was Lucy when she would be able to control these powers?

Her screams echoed in the room and Natsu never had the desire to kill someone as much as right now. And he wanted to kill her mother – not caring that she was already dead.

''Erza!''

It was like his bloody cry made Erza work on double speed because in the next moment all the magic was gone, the room dark again.

Layla was gone.

Erza sighed and fell back against the wall, worn out from the keeping the spell upright for so long.

Natsu was fast on his feet again running over to Lucy.

She fell forward against his chest, the moment he was there. Her crying sounded more than painful. She was scared, disappointed, enraged. He could understand. Why wouldn't she feel all of this? After everything that just happened.

''Natsu... I don't understand all this.''

His head rested on her's, his hand running through her hair, trying to calm her down a bit.

''Shh. We will figure something out. I promise.''

''What if we can't!''

With her last strength, Lucy tried to wriggle out of his arms but he held her firm, not letting go of her the slightest bit.

If what her mother said was true... She was in great danger. They would come for her, it was just a matter of time. If she was the very last of the elves... And she held those powers...

Lucy suddenly started to cough harder, her breathing erratic.

Natsu carefully turned her in his arms, so she was lying with her back on his arm, leaning against his chest. Her breathing was hard, she was sweating. Her nose was bleeding. Worry covered his features when a bit blood also dropped from the corners of her mouth.

The girl chocked slightly and turned her head away from him since she didn't want to spit her blood on his shirt.

His hand reached out slowly and turned her head back when she calmed down. His thumbs brushed the blood away.

''You're gonna be okay.''

Lucy only closed her eyes, nodding tiredly.

He was so warm and so comfortable. She just couldn't resist him, nor his closeness. Whatever her mother told her or what she had to go through... She knew that Natsu would never do that to her.

She trusted him. And she knew that he was also trusting her, in a strange way but it was still trust. He wasn't keeping things from her anymore like he did at the beginning.

And he also slowly recognized that the feelings he had for her, that this _care_ how he called it was so much more and he knew now that he wasn't able to deny that anymore.

–-

Guys I am so so so so sorry that it took me so long :'((

But I am having holidays right now so I guess I'll have more time to write :)

Hope you liked this one :33

Review, like, follow, whatever xD

Love all of you :*


	12. Chapter 11 - Amusement Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 11 – Amusement Park_

The room, dark and cold, was slowly brightening with the light of a torch which was held by a tall, broad man. Another man was close behind him. They were both the same height and stature, both had short blond hair.

''Are you really sure that Ake wants to awake her powers?''  
One of them spoke, his dark voice filling the silent room.

The other one, who was holding the torch stopped in front of the table and turned around.

''Yes, I am. We need to prevent that.''

When the other man reached the table he found a map from Kansas city, a red circle was drawn around an amusement park. With a frown the man looked up.

''What would we want at an amusement park, Peter?''

Peter smirked and evil smile and sighed when he sat down on the table.

''That's where she's going.''

He paused for a short moment and tapped his finger on the little spot on the map.

''And that's where we're gonna kill her.''

–-o.O.o-

''Isn't that to risky?''

''You need distraction, Lucy. And that's perfect.''

Natsu had just told Lucy what he was planning with her today. Visiting an amusement park. Lucy had really loved to go there and drown all her worries for once in adrenaline kicks again and again but something bothered her.

She hasn't been back at school and when she was honest she actually didn't want to go anywhere right now.

''I'm still not feeling that good.''

''Liar.''

With a pout, the blonde looked away. Natsu took good care of her, she had to admit that. After the spell was broken he took her back to the room and let her rest. When she woke up he made sure that she ate something properly, that she refreshed herself and he took her out for a walk around the house to get her on other thoughts.

She was feeling good, to be honest. But going to an amusement park, today?

That wasn't really anywhere on her mind.

''I'm not in the mood.''

''You will, when we get there.''

Lucy grunted in disapproval when Natsu shove her into the car and closed her door.

-o.O.o-

''Natsu! This is really a bad idea.''

There they were, in the middle of the park. Natsu had dragged her around for ten minutes now after they entered and Lucy started sweating only seeing all the roller coasters and different kinds of rides. Lucy never had been a fan of them, her fear the major reason for that.

They walked over to one of the bigger roller coasters and waited at the end of the line.

''We'll start with something harmless.''

Lucy sweat-dropped at his remark.

_He calls this harmless?!_

When she thought about it, did vampires even have that kind of brain section which told them that they are scared? The blonde shook her head. Of course they were able to feel. Too often she had to witness how much Natsu struggled with himself if he should stay close to her or not.

Like right now, if he didn't give a damn about her he wouldn't be here right now, trying to make her feel better. He sure could be thoughtful. The fact that he was holding her hand made her insides warm up rapidly. He hadn't let go of it since they entered this stupid park.

When she glanced to the side to see what he was doing, she was surprised to see him staring in front of them. His expression, serious and attentive, to make sure that nothing would go wrong today.

Lucy's look wandered further down to his shoulders and broad chest. She always knew how trained he was, she also saw him naked, if she wanted that or not didn't matter. Sometimes she thought that she would faint when she only looks at him. She lost track of the time when she was with him, maybe it had been a week now? She had no idea, but it seemed that he looked even more broad now, maybe it was simply because she had always been so close to him, that she was able to _feel _him. Her eyes skimmed his body more, settling on his well trained arms. He didn't wear a jacket today, it was pretty warm after all, and she could see the littlest movement from him by the way his muscles flexed and relaxed. When he was holding her, she felt safe. She actually always felt safe when he was with her.

Normally, she should be scared of him, hate him, but she didn't. For some inexplicable reason she wanted to be even closer to him.

With a sigh, her head turned up and she looked at the roller coaster again. Right now a new ride has started and she heard all those screams, a mixture of pure enjoyment and fear. Lucy gulped once, feeling that her hand started to turn even more sweaty.

_Great, how embarrassing..._

Lucy was surprised when she felt a slight jerk and her body was pulled forward. She wasn't able to comprehend what happened but she soon found herself in his arms, tightly pressed against his chest.

When she looked up, Natsu was still facing the front. Her head was turning slightly to the right, where an elder man tried to pass the crowd with his little daughter in his arms, who was crying till no end. Seemed like she was to scared to ride this thing yet. They just went passed them without problems.

_So he just wanted to_...

Lucy had to smile when she realized what he did. Trying to be as unobtrusively as possible she snuggled just a bit closer.

He released her soon after and let her stand next to him again. His eyes soft, when he looked at her for the first time after they entered this park. Just one more ride and it would be their turn. By the way Lucy was shaking, and he knew it wasn't because of the weather, he knew that she was nervous.

Natsu's lip twitched up and he rested his hand on her head, leaning it against his shoulder. Completely startled, Lucy simply let him do so. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his lips on her hair and how he whispered that she shouldn't be scared because he was with her.

''Easier said than done.''  
Was the only thing she said what only made him chuckle again. His hand dropped from her head, his calloused finger closing around the exposed flesh of her shoulder since she only wore a top with thin straps.

Again, she couldn't suppress the shiver when he touched her. It always felt different but still the same. Like a fire was enlightened but always in a different way.

Now, the time was there. They boarded the two men wagons, a man checking if all the safety bars were tight enough and walked back to the little control lodge.

Lucy gulped hard when the wagon jerked forward and they started to move in a slow speed.

''Smile for the camera.''

Natsu's voice was soothing, in a way but smiling still wasn't easy for her. With a laugh she saw the camera trigger when a flash met her eyes. That picture must be the most ugly one ever from her.

She was already gripping the hand straps at her safety bar around her shoulders so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Her eyes were shut tightly.

''Lucy, look!''

The blonde was barely able to understand what he said so loud was her heart beat at the moment, pumping the blood trough her veins at an incredible speed. They were now driving upwards, the sound of the gears pulling them up, made her heart beat only faster.

Still, she did what he said and opened her eyes carefully. When she looked at him, his face was turned away from her, his eyes fixed on the mountains to the right of the park. The clouds were just passing by, covering the whole mountain in their brightness. It looked so beautiful.

Lucy always loved the clouds. She was amazed by the way they could change and look so different. Amazed by the way that they actually only were water.

They were almost at the top. Natsu was now looking at her smiling face and he was taken back how beautiful she looked. The sun in her back made her face glow slightly, her smile the most genuine in the world. Her hair was swirling around her face in uncontrolled way.

''Natsu, I think I'll throw up!''

She was still laughing, taking this from the easy side.

He had to laugh out aloud when she reached for his hand.

''Please turn away from me if you really have to!''

When the first wagons already drove down from the breath taking high, Lucy also joined his laughter.

''I'll try!''

And then they also drove down, the speed pushing back the scream she wanted to let go of into her lungs. She had to laugh and cry at the same time. This was as well amazing as terrifying. She had to admit though that in this few seconds they were so fast, always changing directions, she felt free. She didn't think about anything in that moment. And as fast as it began it ended, leaving her breathless.

When they finally came to a stop, their safety bars slowly released them. Natsu was still looking at her, smiling when he saw her flushed face.

He exit the wagon first, stretching out his hand to help her get out. She gently took his offer and let him pull her out of her seat, when she felt her legs wobble. Before she was able to something, she simply let herself collide with his body.

She let out a shaky breath and a giggle when he wrapped one arm around her middle and lead her away from the roller coaster.

''You okay?''

Lucy only smiled when she nodded. No really, she was feeling so good right now. She never thought that she would after everything that happened but she did and she enjoyed this one moment more than anything.

''Wait here, for a moment.''

''What? Natsu!''

But he was already out of her sight. She didn't wait long though before he came back. And he held something in his hand, something that looked like a picture.

_Oh, please don't let him..._

But Lucy's expectation was proved to be right when he held the picture up, right into her face so she could take a closer look, if she wanted that or not.

''Why did you buy it?''

''I like it.''

Lucy sighed and looked at it again. He was grinning like an idiot, showing off his white canines and that perfect face of his while she was pale and barely smiling, the fear clearly written on her features. But still, she found herself smiling at the picture for some reason.

''You like it, too.''

Lucy simply shook her head and took the picture from his hand, carefully stowing it into her pocket.

''What's next?''

Natsu straightened in front of her and scrutinized her a bit longer. She really seemed to be fine.

It was just a roller coaster but she really got him worried back there when she lost her balance and stumbled into his arms.

''How about the water slide?''

''Sounds great.''

Lucy gave him a thumbs up and her smile only widened, making his smile brighten also a slight bit.

-o.O.o-

''Are you really okay there at the front?''

Lucy just couldn't believe how incredible worried he was about her. She told him that she wanted to sit at the front, and she meant at the very front. She wanted to challenge herself a bit today, get other things on her mind but maybe this was a mistake.

''Yeah. I'm fine.''

She didn't dare turn around now. She knew better that he could read her like an open book. It seemed though that he by now was able to also read her voice, if that possible.

When they reached the top of the water slide, there were a good ten more meters for them to go and the only thing she saw was an edge. An edge which seemed pretty steep.

Before she could react she felt two hands at her waist.

A loud yelp could be heard when Natsu lifted her over the little back rest with ease and settled her between his legs.

''N-N-Natsu!''

But Lucy was caught of guard when she felt his hot breath so close to her ear.

''If you're that scared you should have just told me.''

That's when she realized how much she was actually shaking. This was different than in the roller coaster. She had no safety bars here, the only safety she had here were Natsu's strong arms which now tightly wrapped around her middle when they were falling over the edge.

Lucy closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, pressing her body all the way closer to his.

She hated to be such a scared cry baby but she couldn't quite help it.

Amusement parks had never been a thing for her. And Natsu sadly had to realize that.

The clash with the water at the base of the slide wasn't as bad as expected from Lucy's side. She barely got wet what she didn't complain about. Still, the fear inside of her didn't go away even after they left the water slide. Natsu also recognized that.

He was getting pretty nervous when she was breathing faster than usual. She insisted on going on, ignoring the strange feeling inside of her and the way it felt like her whole body was on fire.

Natsu listened to her at first until he had enough when she again, stumbled and almost collapsed.

''Lucy, that's it. Sit down here.''

He gently lead her to a rock at the side of the path and pushed her down slightly by her shoulders so she would rest.

The vampire crouched down in front of her, inspecting her a bit more, immediately recognizing that she was burning up again when he touched her.

_When her mind is under emotional pressure... _

Erza's words ran through his head when he realized that the seal on Lucy's powers was weakening again. What a great idea from him to go to an amusement park when she clearly was scared.

Natsu cursed under his breath when he moved closer to the girl in front of him.

''Okay, Lucy. Look at me.''

She tried. She tried to focus on him but her vision was blurry and she was so, so confused with everything.

''You need to calm down, Lucy.''

When her breathing started to get faster he knew it was to late. He had to get her out of her, right now.

Completely startled by the touch on his shoulder, Natsu fell back on his back.

His eyes opened again and he was faced with a young woman.

''Are the two of you alright?''

The vampire saw the uniform she was wearing. She was working at this park.

_Great..._

Natsu mused in his head how to explain why Lucy was like this but while he was thinking about it the woman was already at her side.

''Oh my, what's wrong with her? She's completely pale.''

_Pale? _

Natsu slowly stood up again and looked at the blonde once more. Indeed she was pale. Though pale wasn't a real description anymore. She was anything beyond pale, all the color left her face and her eyes seemed empty and unfocused.

''What happened with her?''

Natsu acted fast and turned the woman away from Lucy, looking into her eyes intensively.

''She's fine. You have seen nothing.''

The woman repeated what he said, her eyes changing, not so caring anymore and she left.

Natsu sighed in relief. The last thing he could handle now were people gathering around her, trying to help when no one clearly was able to help her, not even him.

He turned round again.

''Lucy, we have to-''

But she wasn't there. Natsu needed one seconds to come back to reality. She ran away.

''Shit.''

-o.O.o-

Lucy was running as fast as possible. She didn't know where but she wanted to get away, away from him so she wouldn't hurt him.

She felt it after they left the water slide, it felt like always, first her skin would heat up, she would get dizzy and then her head would hurt. Still, this time it was different, more intense in a way. After her mother tried to take her powers it changed.

It didn't feel like only the seal the would break, it felt like those powers wanted to take control of her.

So right now, she simply wanted to hide before she hurts someone. The running almost hurt, her legs feeling like cement, her lungs weren't able to catch up with her fast breathing.

At the next corner, luckily no one was around, she stumbled a bit before she landed on her knees. Her hands flew to her mouth immediately when she felt herself choking. She was shaking now, the sweat on her skin gluing her top and trousers to her body.

The blonde leaned forward and couched out whatever wanted to leave her, being shocked that it was blood.

She knelt there a few minutes, just looking at her own blood she practically vomited right now before she shook her head and pushed her body off the ground with an exhausted groan. She wouldn't last long if this was going on. What did her mother do to her anyway? And why was it so important for her that she killed this vampire king?

Her head started throbbing again when she realized that she had no idea how her life would go on from now on. Would she be able to escape that fate? Or would she do what her mother wanted in the end? And about her powers... Would she ever be able to figure out what they really were and how she could use them? Did she even want to use them?

Panting, she reached a bench in a side way of the park. There were no people, good for her. She didn't want anyone near her right now.

Lucy sat down, although that counted more as falling down, and tried to regulate her breathing. It was only a matter of time until Natsu finds her and takes her home. She was stupid for running away just like that but her instinct took the better of her.

What if she lost control and accidentally hurt him?

Was she even able to hurt him? He sure was strong...

Lucy inhaled once deeply and relaxed herself after it. She was calming down she could tell, seemed like it really just happened because of the after shock from that stupid water slide.

It was fun though. At least the roller coaster.

She had to smile when she remembered the picture. With a giggle she pulled it out of her pocket and admired it. His smile... It made her also smile only looking at it.

Her fingertips carefully ran over the picture. She sighed again and looked back up into the sun.

''That's a funny picture.''

Completely startled, Lucy almost let it drop from her hand and turned around. She was able to hold on to it and clutched it now tightly against her chest.

''Who are you?''

The man with short blond hair smirked and walked around the bench to stand directly in front of her.

''Just a stranger who currently talks with a beautiful woman.''

''Spare me with your pick up lines.''

His dark chuckle send shivers down Lucy's spine. He was creeping her out. How could some men be so straight forward and think that they get every girl they want by one simple comment.

''Is that your boyfriend on the picture.''

Lucy flushed at the demanding tone he used, like he thought it was obvious.

''No.''

_Stupid! _

She should have just told him that Natsu was her boyfriend that he defiantly would leave her alone.

The blond man smirked yet again and leaned in closer.

''You sound a bit pissed. Did you have a fight?''

Lucy had enough. She stood up enraged and pushed him back.

''That's none of your business!''

Her anger was rising with this man smirking at her so stupidly every second. She could feel it again... That her body began to shake.

The man took one step closer.

''You don't look so good. Are you okay?''

He reached out for her but Lucy slapped his hand away.

''Don't touch me.''

''Now, now. No need to be rude. I just wanna help you.''

Lucy gritted her teeth tightly and backed away again when he came closer.

''You can't help me.''

She wasn't able to keep up with this. Her emotions were taking the better of her again. If this man wouldn't go away she was sure that she loses control.

''No really, I _can _help you.''

Terrified how she was in her current state, Lucy looked up with watery eyes.

''You can?''

It didn't matter for her right now if he knew this man or not, or that he completely freaked her out just a moment ago.

She just wanted this to stop. Wanted the pain to go away, wanted her feelings under control.

He only nodded and placed one of his hands on her shoulders.

''It will be over in a moment.''

Her mind was to clouded, to far away from sanity to really understand what he meant with that. She didn't see him reach his hand back neither did she see how he thrusted it forward with force he could simply reach right through her.

But that's what he wanted.

Lucy's breath caught in her throat when she was pushed out of the way forcefully, landing on the ground on her side.

She could hear a few punches, fighting noises, pants.

Her mind fast recovered, just like her eyes which now were able to take in her surroundings.

Pink hair, hoarse voice, swear words.

Natsu without a doubt.

The man was forced back after a few seconds, Natsu, in contrary to the man, not the slightest bit exhausted.

''Who are you!''

It wasn't even a question anymore, a simple demand. Lucy shook under Natsu's fury.

She defiantly shouldn't have run away. After this, she probably had to listen to an endless long speech about how dangerous that was. But who would have thought that someone would attack her in an amusement park where a lot of people are around? Right, no one. Not even Natsu.

That was another reason he was so enraged. If they were willing to even attack her now in public, she was nowhere safe anymore.

What made him wonder though, was that when he came here, the man didn't make any indications on keeping her alive. Natsu had done it to often, ripping of ones heart. And this man in front of him defiantly wanted to the same with Lucy.

Why though was unknown to him. If she dies her powers will be set free in an instant, no one can tell what will happen then... Why would they kill her here, at such a place?

''You don't need to know who I am. The only thing you need to know is that we will come for her.''

''Wai-''

But he was gone.

Natsu stood there frozen. Did they not know what happens when she dies? Or was it their goal? To kill her in a public place so as many innocent people as possible would die with her?

Although he couldn't tell what would happen when her powers are completely set free.

With a sigh, Natsu turned around.

Lucy was still half lying on the ground, keeping her upper body on her elbows.

''Are you okay?''

The blonde only nodded her head, giving him the okay to go all out now, scolding her for how stupid she was for running away from him.

To her surprise he did not what she expected him to do. He crouched down in front of her and helped her sit up.

''Seriously, you have to be more careful.''

Guilty, she looked to the ground, knowing very well what kind of easy target she had just been.

''Sorry.''

He looked a bit longer at her, checking if she really was alright and this man didn't do anything to her.

''Why did you run away?''

Before Lucy was able to look even further away from him, he gently yet forcefully lifted her head so she looked at him. He could tell that she was still scared, confused by her own behavior.

How was she supposed to tell him?

''I...''

Her eyes searched his before she even knew that. Honest, she had to be honest now.

''I didn't want to hurt you.''

Natsu blinked once at her confession. That took him back. So she knew this time that her powers were present when she acted like that.

And she didn't want to hurt him?

He had no idea why but at those words, words he never once heard in his whole life, his insides felt warm... he felt comfortable at that moment.

''I mean I had no idea what was going on and before I lose control or something like that I better have no one I care about around me... That's why I ran away.''

_Care about... _So she was still...

But was it that bad? He told her that he also cared about her, and he meant that.

He did care about her, he knew that very well by now. And sure he knew about her feelings. He had no idea if they changed after everything he did to her but he was sure that she also didn't lie just now when she said that she cared about him.

But would _he_ be able to control himself if he gave in to his feelings for the first time. Was he selfish enough to do that? What if he hurt her again?

''Natsu?''

''I as well... I care about you.''

He couldn't hold back the smile which tugged at his lips when her eyes went wide and her whole face turned deep red at his comment.

''So don't just run off like that again.''

His body moved on its own when he leaned down and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

''I need to know that you're safe, Lucy. So don't leave my side.''

His hands were still tightly wrapped around her wrists, preventing her from touching him again but it didn't matter. Not this time at least. What he told her just now was enough for her. For now.

Lucy nodded, squeezing her eyes, letting those few tears of joy leave her eyes and smiled.

''Okay!''


	13. Chapter 12 - Under Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Hope you like this one:*

–-

_Chapter 12 – Under Control_

They sat there in silence for a bit longer, Lucy simply taking in his closeness since he didn't give her any chance to move the slightest bit.

He was so warm, so comforting in this moment. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. The guy from before long forgotten. She didn't care about any of this right now. And even if she did she knew that he would protect her. Always.

Though it was something she actually wanted to stop. Sure, she loved it when he was so worried about her, trying to keep her safe all the time but she as well had to do something about it.

He couldn't be there for her all the time, and she had to know, not only for herself but for him as well that she was able to defend herself if it was necessary.

Natsu pulled away carefully, releasing her hand. He saw that she was holding the picture from them in the roller coaster but he didn't ask why she did that.

Something in her eyes caught his attention. It was determination. She would tell him something, he probably wouldn't like. And he had some kind of clue where this was going.

''What is it?''

''I want to learn how to control them.''

Without her going into detail or being able to explain something he already stood up, knowing what she was talking about.

''You can't.''

Oh, he wouldn't let her. Not now. Not later. She was anything but ready to face the powers she held and it would probably do a great deal to her body. Like he would let her hurt herself.

''Natsu. I need to be able to fight for myself.''

''No you don't.''

When she also stood up, he was close in front of her, his chest briefly touching hers.

''_I_ will protect you. You don't have to worry about anything else.''

Lucy groaned in annoyance. How she loved to hear those words. But at the same time it hurt, it hurt to know that he would face so many enemies _just _because of her and he would get hurt, that wasn't to deny.

''But that's the point, Natsu! I don't want you to protect me all the time!''

She pressed her index finger against his chest, feeling his hard abs through the fabric of his shirt.

No, she couldn't get distracted now.

''You tell me all the time that you will protect me... But you also need protection from time to time or at least a break.''

''Lucy, I-''

''I don't want to see you risking your life for me!''

And that seemed to take both of them back. Why did she say _that_? She had no idea if he was even willing to go that far for her.

Fast, she tried to safe herself from her obvious straightforwardness in that moment.

''I just want to be of help to you from time to time.''

''But not like that. It will hurt you, Lucy.''

''You can't say that for sure. Maybe it will get better if I get it under control.''

Yet again, he was closing the last bit of distance which was between them and his eyes bore into hers with an intensity she wasn't used to. Normally his eyes were clearer, darker in a way but right now they seemed to be clouded with whatever emotion he held.

''It's to dangerous.''

And that was enough. To dangerous?! What has gotten into him?

She pushed against his chest, hard and took a step back.

''Natsu! All of this is to dangerous! Staying with you is to dangerous! Leaving the house is to dangerous! Hell, even doing nothing is to dangerous! One more risk won't hurt.''

Natsu was faster than she was. His grip on her shoulders hurt but she would endure this till the very end, until he told her that it was okay. Why she waited for his okay, she didn't know but she couldn't really stop it.

''But why are you willing to take even one more risk?!''

Lucy lost it now. Why was it so important for him that she was safe all of the time? If he _only_ cared about her it shouldn't matter that much if she physically exhausts her body through training. He could care less about it... Why didn't he?

Oh she gave a shit on this right now. If she knew any better she knew that it was just a matter of time until she dies but she needed to say it, although he knew it, she needed to say it just this once.

''It's because I love you.''

His grip tightened just a bit more. Why did she say that now?

Natsu snapped to the bitter realization that she wasn't lying, hell, he knew she wasn't lying. But did she really wanted to take all of this on just for him? That was insane. He closed his eyes and sighed once, though he never let go of her.

''Lucy, look...''

''It's because I love you so much... That I want to help you.''

''You can't...''

She never heard his voice like that. So quiet and insecure, like he wanted to tell her the opposite but for some reason couldn't. Her hands were now resting on his arms as well when she leaned in close.

''Why am I not allowed to love you, Natsu?''

He took a step back, letting go of Lucy's shoulders. But her hands were still kept on his arms.

''Don't run away from it.''

''Lucy.''

It was threatening but like hell she would let herself get frightened by him one more time.

She would stand through this, she would be brave now.

He knew exactly how she felt, it has always been clear from the very beginning. And she knew that he knew, if she didn't she wouldn't have been able to say it just like that.

Although her hands slowly wandered further up to his cheeks he didn't stop her. It was different this time. It felt different.

She forced him to look at her, her hands tenderly on his skin.

''Natsu... I don't expect you to return my feelings because I know very well that you are not able to do so... But please, let me support you in the best way I can.''

His hands resting now over hers.

''Don't say that I am not able to do that.''

The determination in her eyes was slowly fading when she head his reply. It was replaced with a glint of joy but she suppressed her outburst she knew would come and simply leaned his head slightly down.

Not to kiss him, but simply to touch her forehead with his. He startled a bit at the touch but relaxed soon after. It took a lot for him to not just push his body against hers and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But he couldn't. Not here, not now. What he just told her was something he already knew deep, deep inside. But he had been scared. Scared about his own feelings and what they could do with him. He wouldn't be scared anymore though. Because if he ever gives in to his fears she wouldn't be safe.

''Let me help you.''

Lucy felt him nodding against, another gust of joy rippling through her and she couldn't hold back the smile which was now claiming her lips.

''But I'll train you.''

Natsu pulled back a bit when he heard her giggle stupidly at him. Why would she laugh at that? Was it really that funny?

''Okay.''

''What's so funny?''

The blonde shook her head. Did he even know what he just said? That was completely ridiculous. She knew very well that he could easily train her with physical strength but her powers? How would he do that?

''Nothing.''

She freaked out, completely, when his lips brushed against the skin of her forehead.

''Let's go home.''

Again, she had to laugh when she remembered that they were still in this amusement park. Really was a stereotypical way to confess at an amusement park. How stupid she was.

Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her back to the path.

''When you say 'home'... You mean that nice huge bedroom at the mansion, right.''

The ironic tone in her voice let his lip twitch up again.

He knew exactly what she was alluding to. It seemed like it was time for him to get a bit more relaxed with everything.

''No, I mean home.''

Lucy looked at him again, to confused to understand what he was saying.

He looked at her with tender eyes, something in his eyes she never saw before.

''_Your _home.''

When she didn't answer he got slightly worried. Was it something bad that he said that?

''I mean... I kept you long enough at that mansion. And since you're not safe there either you can as well-''

He was cut off when her body collided with his with such force he didn't know she was able to bring up. Her hair was falling loosely around both their heads.

He even stumbled a few steps backwards, trying to catch their weight.

''Thank you, Natsu!''

She did the one thing he wasn't expecting. Hugging him.

It was so different, so much more harder to control when she was implying the touch. He had no idea what she would do next and that was driving him crazy. When he was touching her, he knew exactly what he was doing, obviously but when she was doing it, he couldn't tell what she was going to do.

It seemed though she understood when he didn't respond to the hug. She didn't even expected him to return the hug. It was a simple sign from her side how incredible happy he made her with that. But she remembered how hard it was for him when she was touching him so she pulled back.

''Sorry.''

''It's... okay.''

Lucy briefly looked up at him and smiled one of the brightest and most beautiful smiles he had ever seen before she turned around, took his hand and ran with him all the way to the exit from the park.

–-o.O.o-

She sure had been happy when he said he would bring her to her own house... But there were a few things she didn't want to happen right now.

First was that he was with her, of course, to bring her home but when she was there in front of her door he told her that he would stay with her. She should have known better.

The second thing was that she didn't lock the door when she left a week ago, due to her being late, again. She had no idea if some creeps might have entered her house and did god knows what. Her paranoia was coming through again.

And the third thing was that her kitchen was still a mess. It looked like a bomb exploded in there and she really didn't want him to see that.

When she thought about it... He never said anything about the chocolate, maybe she should ask him later. Or maybe not...

''Why don't you go inside?''

His voice sounded so close to her ear that she slightly jumped and accidentally just pushed down the handle so that the door opened.

Okay, she knew her house always had been a mess but she was sure that she didn't leave it this messy. The whole floor was covered with papers, her jackets were all on the ground, the drawers from the shelves left open.

In disbelieve she took a step forward but was held back by Natsu who now slipped in the house quietly, mentioning her to wait where she was.

Someone has been here. And Lucy also knew that. Could it be possible that she always had been targeted? That all of this had been set and Natsu was only a bad contribute for those who wanted her powers? Maybe they had there eyes on her long before Natsu even knew her...

Natsu checked the whole first floor, keeping the door in watch in case something might happen. Everything seemed so calm though.

In her garden were also no signs of any intruder. The living room was quite a mess with all the shelves thrown over but the kitchen... That was a challenge for itself.

What the hell happened here?

''Hey, Lucy! You can come inside, it's safe.''

He didn't sense any other presence anyway so he guessed no one would be on the second floor.

Lucy appeared behind him. He recognized how she watched his expression and had to smile.

Nats doubted that she was a messy girl and since she hadn't entered her house since Valentine's day, or the day after, he knew why the kitchen was like this.

''I can at least tell you that your effort was worth it.''  
The blonde needed a bit to catch up with what he said until she realized that that was exactly what she wanted to hear.

''So it was good?''

''Yeah.''

With a smile, she sighed once in relief. She never really had time to wonder if it was really tasty but she knew that he wouldn't lie to her about that.

''So... Shall we start?''

''With what?''

Natsu arched an eyebrow at her, confused. Had she not seen the whole mess in her house?

''Cleaning your house?''

Fast, Lucy waved a hand in front of her face, a little blush covering her cheeks. He couldn't be serious right?

''No, you don't need to help me.''

''Lucy, I'm gonna stay here for the time you stay here and _I _don't want to live in this mess.''

''Fine.''

Natsu couldn't suppress the slight chuckle which only resulted in Lucy slapping him with one of the dry wipes. Next moment, one wet cloth landed in his face.

''Let's start with the kitchen then.''

-o.O.o-

''Where does this belong?''

Natsu was currently holding up two pink bowls and a blender, also in a light pink. Seriously, if Natsu didn't know better some might think that she's one of those fashion dolls whose house is completely in pink.

''Second cupboard from the right.''

The vampire nodded and started to put away the things he just found. Lucy was busy cleaning the counter and table.

It was almost done, most of the things had already been rinsed and Natsu now put them back to their rightful place in the kitchen. Almost everything was clean. They would be finished in a few minutes.

_Thank god._

Lucy hated clearing anything. It always started with her room, she admitted that she was a messy person when it came to her bed room, the rest normally was clean. That was always one of the main reasons why she often got into a fight with her mother. Cleaning her room. Her mom insisted on it but Lucy always said that it was her room and she was the one to live in it not her mother. That's how it started. Most of the times the little fight ended in a friendly discussion, Lucy hated it to fight with her mother.

But cleaning the rest of the house? She didn't even do dust cleaning...

She would be a pretty miserable wife later on.

Lucy was torn from her thoughts when she heard Natsu cursing and then a loud clink. She looked at Natsu who successfully broke one of her cupboards and now the whole contents were raining down on Natsu. Good thing that it was only the cupboard with cooking ingredients, the last thing she wanted to have right now were shards on her kitchen floor.

She snapped though to the fact that in the cupboard also have been sugar and flour.

''Natsu watch out!''

When she ran over it was already to late. To all the bad luck, which she actually had a lot in those past days, the flour bag fell onto the counter edge and 'exploded'. For a moment, Lucy only saw white until the dust cleared. In front of her was an equally white Natsu like her, grinning guiltily.

''Sorry?''

With an annoyed groan, the blonde let herself fall against the counter. She slipped though, grasping the first thing she could, which was the water tap and accidentally turned it on, full force.

The water splashed everywhere since the force pushed off the rubber seal and the placed had from the tap flew off.

Lucy was completely soaked by now, her anger and annoyance rising to a point where she loved to just break something.

Natsu somehow managed to stop the water flow but now the whole, clean kitchen floor and counter was covered in flour, wet flour and water.

Frustrated, Lucy started to whine. She just couldn't believe this. All their hard work of three hours...

Destroyed by her stupidity and his clumsiness.

''I'm gonna take a shower...''

Was all what she said when she wanted to leave the kitchen. Again, luck wasn't on her side and she tripped over one of the dry wipes.

Natsu caught her upper arm, turning her midway and they both crashed against the fridge. She was frozen in their position, securely in his arms, tightly pressed against his chest.

He was way to overprotective, she had to give him that. When she had enough though from this standing in the position but not saying anything but also not releasing her situation, which they had been in to often for her liking she straightened herself.

''Ouch...''

Lucy rubbed her the top of her head after she successfully bumped it into his chin.

Time stand still for a moment when she realized just how close his face was. His breath already on her face when it seemed that he just leaned in slightly closer.

She was still in his arms. For a moment, the moment their lips touched, she forgot about all that happened. About the mess, about that someone had been here in her house, about the fact that there might be other people after her than this man who tortured her like that.

She forgot it, for this short moment, when they just stood there and brushed their lips against each others.

When he pulled away, Lucy almost felt disappointed. The disappointment wasn't there for long though when she heard him curs loudly and then his hands were at her neck and pulled her back to his face.

His lips attacked hers in a hungry kiss, turning his head a bit so they were even closer.

Lucy had to smile slightly against his lips. It felt different, kissing someone when you're covered in flour and water. She could taste the flour on his lips, feel the water on his body when her hands reached up and rested on his shoulders.

The air around them grew more hot when he pushed more against her, diving his tongue into her mouth without question. But she granted him access with the most pleasure. He was after all a damn good kisser. Sinfully good, if she might say that.

It grew even better when he fast turned them, pushed her up and sat her down on the counter, non of them caring that it was still covered in water.

He spread her legs slightly, stood between them and pulled her forward.

The little moan was muffled by his mouth when it found hers again.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her one hand now in his hair. Their lips never loosened the contact they had, neither of them wanted that.

Though both of them slowly wanted more. Natsu felt it by the way her hands desperately tried to touch him where she could and she felt it by the way he was kissing her, more demanding, more challenging.

_Not on the counter, not here._

Lucy wasn't able though to think properly by the way he was kissing and touching her. It was clouding her mind with only one desire – him.

She was yet again lifted up, his arm under her button to keep her in place.

She then found herself on something cold again. The table.

_Oh, yeah. Much better._

Lucy grimaced at herself. When she was honest, she didn't care where she was doing this as long as it was with him and no one else. The thought alone excited her just as much as it scared her.

Her insides screamed that they should stop, at least here in the kitchen. This was leading to nothing good. But she couldn't. She couldn't tell him to stop and that wasn't due to the fact that he was still kissing her. She neither could pull away because the way he was kissing her was so intoxicating that it almost hurt.

Lucy was pushed back so that she was lying on her back. His hands were now busy lifting up her top, his lips never leaving hers.

She felt it already, a burning sensation, her skin on fire where he touched her.

And then, she didn't know if she should be relived of sad, his lips left hers to kiss down her neck.

How could something that was wrong, feel so good?

But was it wrong? She loved him without a doubt and he, he also felt something for her. Was it really wrong then?

He found that sensitive spot on her neck, eliciting one soft moan from the blonde which seemed to pull him out of his desire to just kiss her and touch her.

Lucy wanted to scream in frustration when he stopped and leaned back up again. She though didn't think about letting him go and closed her legs around his waist again.

She was slightly embarrassed for letting herself go like that, her face flushed, her lips swollen but she could care less about that now. First, she had to talk with him about some things.

''We should stop.''

''_You_ already did.''

''Lucy...''

''You can't tell me that it felt wrong!''

She had by now crawled to the edge of the table, her legs still wrapped around his waist to keep him there in place. She was now so close again, their chest briefly touching.

''If you even felt the slightest bit what I felt just now then I don't know why you stopped.''

He avoided her eyes, something he only did once... When he didn't know what was going on.

Lucy cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

''Why did you even do it if you never wanted to go further?!''

Natsu's eyes changed in an instant, his hands grasping hers away from his face and he looked deeply into her eyes. Something in them she couldn't read. They were so dark, so different from his usual self.

''I can't hurt you!''

Lucy blinked twice, a dumbfounded expression covering her features.

''But if I go any further than this, I will lose control... And I don't know what will happen then.''

Guiltily he looked away and let go of her hands, though hers caught his immediately again.

''What if I told you that I want this?''

''Lucy, please...''

He was hurting. His voice sounded pained, like he really was holding back already. With a sigh, she unwrapped her legs from his waist, expecting him to get away from her in the very same moment. To her surprise though he remained standing in front of her and also didn't pull away his hands.

''I know I'm acting different from when we first met...''

Lucy's eyes went wide when he leaned down and rested his forehead on her shoulder, his hair brushing her neck, his breath tickling her shoulder.

''But... Just bear with it for a while, okay?''

Was he kidding? She should bear with it? Bear with what? The Natsu how he was right now was way better for her liking than the cold and rough Natsu from the beginning. She could _bear _with this forever.

Her now free hands snaked around his shoulders though she hesitated when she heard him take a deep breath as to calm down.

''It's okay.''

Her calm and tender voice sounded in his ears when she leaned her head just slightly more against his while her arms enclosed completely around his shoulders.

''I just want to hold you.''

He calmed down, his breathing slightly faster but he didn't make any attempt to pull away just yet.

Natsu had never let her hold him let alone touch him but this right now... It felt good. He wasn't tensed like usually when she touched him from herself, he was calm.

Her voice, how she whispered ever so tenderly that she simply wanted to hold him... It helped. It made it easier for him. And just this once he would admit that he actually enjoyed her hands on his body, her body so close to his, not in any sexual way, but simply in a comforting way.

He was at ease. And he liked it.

–-

Here you have some Nalu fluff :3

Slowly, Natsu's realizing things and feelings ^^

I love him so much in this story:33

Have you all read the new chapter yet? Natsu is so incredible strong now... It kind of bugs me for some reason, don't know why though but Lucy was so cute in her maid outfit :333

Love ya all :** 


	14. Chapter 13 - Hidden Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Hope you liked the last one. This one will also be a little heated.

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 13 – Hidden room_

When the kitchen was done and they cleared everything about the little incident back there, they went on with the living room. They were still covered in flour and water but Lucy wouldn't dare to talk about that now since she actually loved to take a shower but how could she seriously point that out now after what happened in the kitchen?

Luckily the living room wasn't that big but still it would be some piece of work.

Natsu was busy fixing all the furniture while Lucy sat on the ground sorting all of the pictures, papers and decorations. Some broke but Lucy wasn't all to sad about that.

She also found an old box with pictures from a few months ago, a sad memory running through her when she saw a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend sitting on a blanket in the park on one summer's day. The smile on both their faces was genuine and the way he looked at her while he leaned in was one of the most favorite looks on earth for her. Had been. Levy took the picture in secret when she followed them because they were always holding back in school and she always wanted to see them kiss at least once in front of her. That's what she told Lucy non stop.

Natsu must have recognized her absence and crouched down beside her.

''Your ex?''

Lucy wasn't surprised that he knew she had a boyfriend or some kind of relationship with guys in her previous time. He should know better than anyone else.

Lucy smiled ironically to herself when she thought about the slightest possibility that he even gave a damn about why she wasn't a virgin anymore. She could have also been raped, a dark, dark memory in her life but he never talked about it. _She _never talked about it. She knew she wasn't, but still... Sometimes she wondered what he thought about in that moment.

Carefully, she placed the picture back into the box.

''Yeah. His name was Dylan.''

''He's an ass for letting a girl like you go.''

''Oh, he didn't brake up. It was me.''

Natsu blinked a few times at her. From all the time he spent with her he knew that she would say if she wanted something or not but dumping her boyfriend, and even if he didn't like it, her good looking boyfriend? He hadn't thought of that.

''Why?'' He asked in confusion. On the picture it seemed that they were very happy. Not that he would complain.

''He moved away a few months ago and I didn't really want a long-distant relationship.''

A few months ago? He had never seen her in school with another guy...

''How far?''

''Phoenix.''

''Oh.'' He couldn't master anything else. He wasn't sure how much he should ask about her life before all of this happened but he was still curious. The look on her face when she saw the picture bothered him... She looked like she regretted something.

''Well...''

With new confidence, she shove the box back into the shelf and smiled at him.

''Back to work!''

Natsu looked at her a moment longer before he also smiled and went back to his previous action.

Lucy felt kind of stupid for talking with him about her ex but it also kind of felt good to tell him. With a content smile she continued.

What caught her attention this time was the little supernatant of wood on the floor. Defined lines extending fro it, in the shape of a square. She didn't remember that.

The house was an old heirloom from her grandmother and after Layla died it had automatically been hers, but never did she realize this.

It was unlikely that who ever the intruder was, broke her ground...

Curious, Lucy put all the things she was sorting away and crawled over to the little supernatant.

Her hand gripped it tightly and she pulled once. Nothing happened.

With a grunt she sat up again.

''Natsu, can you help me with this?''

''Yeah, what is it?''

She felt his presence next to her in an instant, their shoulders slightly brushing, sending a shiver over her whole being. Now it was her who had to get herself in some kind of control when he was close to her. She shook her head with a chuckle.

''Here, can you lift this up somehow?''

She heard one loud crack and then a bit dust was leaving the little chamber which seemed to be under the piece of wood.

''What is this?''

''I'd like to know myself.''

''Wai- Lucy!''

But the blonde already jumped down into the dark hole. She coughed uncontrollably when her feet touched the ground. Down there, the air was thicker and everything was covered in dust.

''What can you see?''

Lucy tried to orient herself in some way but she was only able to see nothing. The darkness down there was incredible, not even the light from the living room was able to let her see her own hands.

''Nothing, actually...''

''Okay, I am also coming down.''

''No wait. I think it's pretty...''

But she was already greeted with his chest. And just like she expected, the moment he jumped in she was pressed against something and he as well.

''Tight...''

''Sorry.''

Lucy looked away from him although she knew that he couldn't see her. When she thought about it, she actually had no idea if he could see her. He once told her that vampires have higher senses in everything, maybe his eyes were also better than hers in this darkness.

''Can you make some light?''

Natsu's fist enlightened with fire, the flame giving them the chance to a least make out a bit in this chamber. They were both tightly pressed against shelves with the most different book Lucy ever saw. And she already saw a lot of books. But all these were foreign to her. They were old and bound in leather, without any titles at all, no authors.

''Did you know about this?''

''No.''

Lucy crouched down, or at least tried to, resulting with her head bumping his stomach. With a blush she just slipped further down and tried to turn to the side so she could take a closer look at the books.

Natsu had no idea how but she managed to turn around and was now leaning against his legs, taking one big, dusty book out of the shelf.

''I guess it's best if we take all the books out and look at them in the living room.''

Sounded like a good idea to him... But how where they supposed to do that?

''Okay.''

He sighed and bent forward, sneaking his arms under hers and tried to pull her up again. Due to the fact that he was touching her with both his hands, the fire which enlightened the little chamber went out. Startled, like she was, Lucy leaned back against him what made his one hand drop and tried to push against the shelf for support.

He pushed something down though. They heard a strange noise and then they were turned.

The force from the stop made them both lose their balance and they stumbled forward, falling to the ground when Natsu tripped and pushed Lucy down.

The air left her lungs when he fell onto her with all his weight.

''Ah, sorry.''

''No... problem.''

Natsu carefully crawled off her and stood up. When he took a step forward to help Lucy also get up, all the torches at the wall suddenly enlightened. The content of the room was now visible for the two teens and they both just started with open mouths.

The first thing they recognized was that the room was huge. Way to huge if you consider the rather little footprint of the whole house. Lucy fast combined that this room had to reach further under the garden since it was pretty big.

The other thing that caught their attention was all the battle gear at the walls and on several tables which stood in the corners of the room.

In the middle was a kind of fighting ring, limited by a golden chain which was wrapped around some posts.

''This is...''

Lucy gulped and simply took one step further into the room.

''A training room?''

''Something like that.''

Something about this room was to suspicious for Natsu. Maybe he didn't like the way Lucy looked so amazed at all the weapons and the room itself or maybe it were the weapons since they looked just like the old weapons with which they hunted vampires.

But they were way to old... Natsu never really liked remembering that dark time but it was around the 13th century.

Modern weapons didn't exist but the knowledge about the cold ones, how they were called back then. It would be embarrassing if Lucy knew how old exactly Natsu was so he wouldn't tell her about the weapons but still something really bothered him...

If Layla was such a powerful elf, why the hell did she train with weapons which could kill vampires, and especially those old ones?

His attention snapped to the bitter fact that maybe it wasn't Layla who had trained down here, maybe, just maybe it had been her father. Which would mean that he also knew about vampires and probably also about Layla...

Should he ask her? She never talked about her parents... At least not if it wasn't necessary.

And when she did, she never talked about her father.

''Lucy?''

''What is all this Natsu?''

Sure she would ask, he saw that coming. Those were weapons she never saw before, and where should she? Those were secret weapons only vampire hunters were equipped with in the ancient times.

Why where they here?

Natsu cleared his throat once, looking around, trying to figure out a way to tell her.

''Err... I'm not quite sure...''

''Oh really? I think you know exactly what these are. At least your expression looks like it.''

Oh he knew how bad he could be at lying. He never really had it to lie anyway.

A gush of the need to protect ran through him though when Lucy simply pulled one particular dangerous weapon from the wall and held it up.

''Guess, I'll just try one of then.''

Before she could 'play' with it more, her hands were enclosed by his, she was turned in his arms and the weapon was in his one hand while the other held on to her. All of it happening way to fast for her to keep up with it.

''This is nothing a girl like you can handle.''

But she smirked evilly. Her plan worked. She knew exactly that he knew what all of this is, that was the only reason why she took that stupid thing, which was actually pretty heavy when she thought about it. It resembled a simple rifle but something was different about it. Maybe it was that it didn't possess a trigger, like normal rifles do.

''I thought you didn't know what it was?''

The blonde arched and eyebrow at him and he sighed in defeat. It was obvious now that he knew. And why keeping it from her? She would find out anyway.

''Those are all high ranked weapons to kill vampires.''

''Why are they here?''

''How shall I know...? This is _your _house.''

Natsu's voice was calmer than usual, when he went back to the wall and put the rifle back at it.

He then settled on one of the tables and looked at the ceiling a few minutes.

Before he started to talk about the past, what Lucy didn't know he wanted to talk about, she walked over to the table and sat down on the ground in front of it.

''What is it Natsu?''

She may not be able to see everything he was feeling but she was able to at least see by now when something was bothering him.

''Those weapons... They were used by normal citizens who had the authorization to use them and also by witches...''

He took a break to look at her and study her expression. She was, unexpected by him, pretty unimpressed by what he said.

''So what?''

''The towns principles thought it would be best if also other supernatural beings were able to use them... Supernatural beings who also hated vampires.''

''Wait... The people knew about all of this stuff?''

Natsu only nodded.

''The _normal _people worked together with the witches, knowing they were able to fight us vampires. But it seemed that back then even those powerful witches weren't able to fight us. So the human race needed to find someone else strong enough to fight us.''

Lucy's eyes widened when realization hit her. This room, the weapons, her mother's role in all of this.

''Elves.''

''Your mother must have kept all of these weapons for later, for her _mission _she talked about.''

''How do you know all of this?''

A bit ashamed, he avoided her eyes, catching her full attention now since she knew now that he kept something from her.

''I... I've been there.''

''You knew my mother?''

Natsu lifted his hands in defeat and backed away when she stood in front of him with a furious expression.

''No! But I was there when the people decided to ask the elves for help.''

''So you knew about them.''

It wasn't even a question anymore. Lucy tapped her foot to the ground in a steady rhythm and crossed her arms over her chest. He had knowledge about the elves and she was one of them and he didn't tell her?! What was wrong with him, keeping something like that from her?

Lucy though fast counted all his previous actions together and when she thought about the time they were talking about the only plausible explanation for this would be his age...

''Natsu... How old are you actually?''

So she caught up to it... Natsu laughed to himself. She sure was smart.

''I am... Let's just say you could also use me as a history book.''

When he hopped off the table and bumped slightly into her he winked with a grin.

''A much better one than those at school.''

The history books at school? Those reached back to the 12th century...

Lucy turned around in shock when he passed her. He was so old!

And still looked so good!

That was so unfair. She had yet to find out that he was actually way older than she thought at the moment but he wouldn't tell her, not now at least.

With a groan, Lucy leaned against the table. Her mother had been alive for over twenty thousand years...

And she had the duty to kill this vampire king... But what did they know? They had no idea if Layla was telling the truth but what reason would she have as a ghost to lie about something like that?

''Hey, Natsu.''

''Hmm?''

The vampire was currently trying to figure out a way out of this room, starting at the point where they entered it.

''Who is this vampire king?''

''Dunno. Never thought that he was still alive.''

''So something like him existed?''

Natsu looked up now, realizing that she stood right next to him. He didn't feel her presence shifting though.

''Yeah, why?''

He now has fully turned around and leaned against the wall, facing her. He was curious on why she was so interested in this topic.

''I kind of doubt what my mother said... About this mission and all... But if you say that he exists then it must be true, I guess.''

''I know that back then... During the time the vampires were threatened by the humans, witches and elves the _vampire king _came to help... No one ever saw him before but everyone knew that he existed.''

Natsu looked away slightly, back at all those weapons.

''After the fight with the enemy he disappeared though and no one ever saw him again. Or at least that's what I've been told. I am not _that _old that I lived through the war between the four races.''

Lucy was actually relieved by his words. So he wasn't as old as her mother, that at least brought her at ease somehow.

The blonde was slightly startled when Natsu took her hand and pulled her back to the table.

''It doesn't seem like we can get out of here any time soon...''

It made her nervous. What was he up to if they were stuck in here?

''So, let's spend our time with something useful.''

First, her whole world started to turn. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant... right? He said that he couldn't go further... That he wasn't able to...

Her hopes, which she didn't realize as hopes, were crashed the very moment he pulled her forward, slid his leg behind hers and snatched it away.

Her back hurt more than she expected. She often saw this in movies and she never thought that it was that effective. But it was. And it hurt.

Natsu laughed when he stood above her, his feet on either side of her waist.

''If you want to use your powers we first have to work on your physical fighting style.''

Lucy grunted in disapproval.

''You could have warned me.''

The air left her lungs when he pulled her up again and hooked his leg up into her stomach. Lucy groaned at the pain which fast spread through her whole being.

He wasn't going easy on her.

''The enemy won't warn you as well.'' 

Next hit came in a blink of an eye and hit her side hard. That's when she had enough. For some reason, her blood started to run faster through her veins, the adrenaline pushing her to a limit. And then she was facing Natsu on the ground, she on top, and he groaned... in pain.

Her body had moved on its own and Lucy wasn't able to control that. And that scared her.

She had her one leg still on his arm, her other leg pushed up to his throat and her right hand held his other arm so he wasn't able to move.

Shocked about herself, Lucy fast stumbled off him and crawled away slightly, reaching the wall eventually.

Natsu had also been pretty surprised. Never did he think that she would be able to catch his fist mid air and turn him around, kicking him so hard that he lost his balance and then keep him on the ground with all of her strength she possessed. And that had been a lot in that moment.

He coughed a few times, trying to regain some air which she successfully prevented from entering or leaving his throat.

Carefully, he rolled onto his side, leaning his body onto his elbows.

''That was amazing, Lucy!''

He was laughing uncontrollably, impressed by Lucy's previous action.

''You completely beat me up... in a way... And you-''

Stopped by a sob. Natsu was by her side immediately. She was crying waterfalls, shaking.

Did he hurt her that much? Sure, he wasn't holding back but he still was keeping in mind that he was in general way stronger than others and she was pretty fragile.

''Lucy?''

''I don't know how I did it, Natsu.''

Oh, so that was it. She was shocked about herself that she was able to actually land an attack on him. Natsu chuckled softly.

''That's normal I guess. It all happened in a flash so...''  
''No... No you don't understand. I don't remember it. It was like something else was moving my body on its own... And I couldn't stop it...''

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down but she felt herself being consumed by her fear.

Natsu also realized that she was already drifting off.

His hands gently rested on her cheeks and turned her head, so she would look into his eyes.

''Lucy...''

How should he calm her down? She was beyond the point where she was able to listen to him.

Actions. Only actions would calm her down now but should he really risk it again?

Back in the kitchen took it all his willpower to stop ravishing her lips like that, touching her like that. What if he lost it this time?

Her skin was already heating up under his hands and it got him worried.

_Screw this! _

Natsu leaned in without a second thought, carefully, yet hungrily, placing his lips against hers. Only this brief touch showed him just how much he wanted her.

How long was he able to hold back? Did he even want to hold back? She told him indirectly that she wanted everything, that she also wanted more. And she told him that she loved him, though he knew it already. He didn't want her to feel that way for him but was it really that bad? He himself realized more and more that those feelings he held for her grew to such an extent he couldn't hide anymore. He didn't understand his own desires sometimes after he met her but he knew for sure that he wouldn't let her go just like that.

Slowly, Natsu pulled back, studying her now flushed face.

''Lucy?''

''I'm scared, Natsu.''

It was the first time, after a long time that she actually admitted it. He knew it all along but she would never say it out aloud. She tried to fight her fears by trying to train herself to control her powers but it seemed that it only made it worse. And they didn't even get far with training.

Natsu sighed and tugged her head under his chin after he also leaned against the wall and pulled her closer.

''Don't worry about it. We just need to find a way to suppress them.''

Lucy nodded while snuggling closer, his warmth relaxing her in the most comfortable way. Maybe reading those books first and getting to know her powers would be a good start.

''By the way.''

Natsu kissed the top of her head with a hummed answer.

''How do we get out of here?''

–-

Guys:((

Firstly I have to apologize for the lack of updates... I was pretty sick the last week and actually only able to sleep and lie in bed... So sorry:/

I'll try to make up for it, today I was slightly better so I thought about finishing this chapter which I started before I got sick but tomorrow I need to go to a doctor again, so I can't promise anything.

Hope you liked this one and thanks for all the support, you're so amzing:33

I love all of you 3


	15. Chapter 14 - Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Hope you like this one :))

–-

_Chapter 14 – Friends_

Lucy's eyes cracked open at the dull sound of punches. Her memories drifted back to her in an instant. The little hidden room, the books, the other hidden room with all those weapons. Natsu.

That reminded her. She was still leaning against the wall, his jacket folded like a pillow under her head. She would have smiled, but she couldn't.

Not while he was wracking her home. If this still counted as her home but well it was under her home so she thought that would be okay.

Fast, she ran over to him.

''Natsu, stop it!''

Lucy pulled hard on his arm, jerking him back. He was panting hard, trying to catch his breath somehow, slightly sweating.

It was then, when he leaned against her, that she realized that he had not only taken of his jacket for her to use as a pillow but also his shirt since he must be very warm.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Lucy tried to take even breaths, and also, something that was harder than trying breath while suffocating, not to look down.

She had not the slightest idea when she fell asleep back there in his arms but it seemed that he already did this for a while now.

When Lucy glanced over at the wall, she didn't even see a scratch, and she knew how strong he was.

''What are you doing?!''

The blonde let go of him and he carefully turned around. The way he looked at her though was different this time. He had no idea if she recognized that but she just simply pulled him away _and _was able to hold his weight for a few seconds when he leaned against her.

Maybe this power outburst from before changed something inside of her.

Before he could say something he earned a smack on the head.

''Hey!''

''Are you trying to break my house?''

Natsu took one step forward a smirk twitching at his lips.

''Did you just smack me?''

Lucy took a step back and crossed her arms.

''Only because you tried to break my house.''

He leaned in.

''Who said I was?''

His breath, hot against her ear. It took all she had left of sense inside of her not to give in to this simple action.

She pushed him out of the way and went over to the spot where his shirt lied on the ground.

With a frown, she tossed it over at him but he simply caught it in front of his face.

''I did.''

''Yeah, I heard that.''

Natsu laughed yet again when she glared at him and pulled his shirt back on.

''I thought I could break the wall so we could get back out here.''

''What a great idea you had there. Just try crashing everything here, it's not like I always dreamed of getting buried by my own house.''

The irony in her voice made him chuckle again and the way she rolled her eyes when he looked at her like that only widened his grin. She turned around annoyed. Natsu went up to her.

The vibration of something in Natsu's pocket made Lucy turn back to him. With wide eyes she stared at him.

''You're mobile phone is working down here?!''

A bit surprised he pulled the phone out of his pocket.

''Oh. It's yours.''

And now Lucy was mad again. She knew that he took it away but he had it with him the whole time and she didn't recognize that?!

''Give it back!''

She was next to him in a second, trying to reach the phone but he was holding her back with one hand.

He sighed annoyed after looking at the display.

''It's this Levy again.''

Lucy got curious again. The way he said it with that voice showed her that Levy had tried to reach her for a lot of times.

''Here.''

He threw it into her hands and walked back to the wall again.

Lucy answered fast.

''Levy?''

''Lucy! Where are you?!''

The blonde didn't miss the shocked and concerned tone in her best friends voice.

She was happy that Natsu gave her back her phone but what should she tell her? What was she allowed to tell her?

''Err... I'm home, still not feeling-''  
''Don't lie! I am here and your whole house is a mess, Lucy what happened and where are you?!''

''You're in my house?!''

Lucy turned around in shock the same moment Natsu turned back to her. If Lucy's friend was here she saw everything and she would also see Natsu... How should he have known that her friend would come over just because Lucy had been missing in school? If he knew that he would have given Lucy the phone to call her earlier so this wouldn't have happened.

He walked over again and mentioned her to give him the phone. But Lucy refused.

''What are you doing here?''

''I just wanted to drop by and tell you what you've missed in school, but...''

Levy sounded slightly distracted but then she went on.

''Hey did you know that there is a hole in your living room?''

Lucy couldn't suppress the snicker. _Yeah, we were the ones who made it._

''Yes, I know that.''

Natsu also listened and knew why Lucy was smiling like that. This Levy seemed pretty relaxed about all this, maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought that she saw the mess in Lucy's house.

''So, where are you?''

''Still, in my house.''

Levy grunted at the other line.

''Lucy I am here, I know you're not.''

Pleadingly, Lucy looked over at Natsu and he simply nodded, knowing what she wanted.

''Well, actually... I am _under _my house.''

There was a long silence and for a moment Lucy thought that the connection broke.

But then Levy spoke.

''Are you in that hole?''

''Hmhm.''

Lucy heard that some things were pushed out of the way and then how Levy crouched down to the ground, something else falling down, probably her bag.

''I can't see you in there.''

Lucy tried to laugh that matter away and scratched the side of head, something Natsu never saw before but something he found actually cute.

''There... There is another room behind a wall and I'm kinda trapped here.''

''Wait.''

Her friend said and then they both heard a thud at the other side of the wall.

''I'll get you out of there.''

''How?''

Lucy was actually surprised to hear her friend like that though it made her happy that she was so concerned about her. If Natsu was okay with it she would tell her everything... She hated keeping things from her, although maybe she would change some details.

''I'll call the police or the firefighters or-''

''No!''

Lucy practically screamed while shushing Natsu with her finger when he just wanted to say the same.

She knew what all of this would lead to if the police comes by. And she knew how dangerous that would be for Natsu.

Natsu shot her a confused look when she prevented him from speaking.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and leaned up to him.

''She doesn't know you're here, maybe that's better for now.''

Oh, he hadn't thought about that yet. And he was surprised that Lucy was thinking this through so much. First he wasn't sure if he should give her the phone because for a short moment he thought she would just blurt out everything. But then again, this was Lucy and she was smart.

Natsu nodded and Lucy took a step back again.

''Why not?''

Why not? That Lucy didn't think through. An explanation, she needed one, fast.

Natsu! She knew that he was the reason they were in here. Again she whispered.

''How did you make that wall turn?''

Fast, he knew what she was asking for, trying to remember how exactly he did it.

''I pushed down something.''

Lucy nodded with a smile.

''Levy, search for something you can push down...''

''Something you can push down, huh.''

Some minutes past and Natsu had already pulled Lucy over to the wall after he got his jacket. When they both were pressed against the wall, the light slowly went out, what made Lucy search for his hand in no time. When she recognized what she just did she tried to pull it back but he had already enclosed his hand around hers. Good thing she couldn't see his expression right now.

''How is it goind, Levy?''

''I... I think I found something.''

Lucy nodded, more to herself than to anybody else.

''Okay, push it down but you have to immediately go back to the other wall, okay.''

''Hm.''

Levy didn't understand what Lucy was telling her but she did what she was asking for. She pushed down whatever she thought was the right thing, for whatever because she had no idea what she was actually doing and took a few steps back until she reached the other wall.

The moment the thing she had her hand on was pushed down, a strange noise of stone rubbing over stone was heard and the wall opposite of her started to move.

In a second, the little room she stood in was filled with two other people.

Wait, two?

''Lucy is that you?''

''Yeah.''

''Who's the other one?''

Lucy stiffened completely, which both of them – Natsu and Levy – felt since they were squeezed together.

Shit, she completely forgot about that.

''Err...That's... well...''

She was at a loss of words. How should she explain that _Natsu _was here? How?

Levy was the one who had to listen to her since one month from morning to evening that she would _never _be able to get close to him in _any _way and now after Valentine's day, after she kind of confessed to him she hadn't been in school, for strange reasons – reason she couldn't tell Levy, yet – but Natsu was with her in this moment and Levy would know that he had been in there with her and probably he was the reason why Lucy hadn't been in school, or that's what Lucy thought Levy will think.

And that she didn't call her once and tell her would probably hurt Levy.

Natsu sighed and jumped up, out of the little room.

''Did he just...?!''

Lucy face palmed and looked down, knowing that Levy couldn't see her. Seriously, how could he be so stupid?

A hand tapped her head and Lucy looked up, faintly making out his outstretched arm. She looked back at Levy, or at least in the direction Levy stood and took his hand.

He then pulled her up.

''What are you gonna do. Just let her be in there?''

Lucy was shocked about the plan Natsu had. Or at least she thought he had some kind of plan.

But then he was kneeling on the ground again and stretched his hand back down.

''Levy. Take my hand. I'm gonna pull you up.''

Lucy covered her ears when Levy screeched.

''Is that _Natsu_?!''

It wasn't a surprise. Natsu often spoke in public at school for the football team, so his voice was to be recognized.

Lucy sighed yet again and closed her eyes.

''Yes. That's Natsu.''

Natsu looked at Lucy, kind of expecting her to say something, give him an okay to pull her but Lucy simply stared at the hole.

None of them knew how this would turn out now, Lucy could tell her a lot of lies simply trying to protect her friend and herself but Natsu had the feeling that she wouldn't do that.

With a sigh he pushed his body up and Levy out of the hole. He gently set her down on the ground. And then the staring started.

Lucy stood there her arms folded over her stomach, simply looking at Levy, Natsu looked at Lucy for a few seconds then back at Levy who switched her gaze between him and Lucy constantly.

The one hand of the petite girl found her hip, the other was lifted and pointed at Natsu.

''He...''  
Then it wandered over to Lucy.

''You...''  
And then it dropped pointing at the hole.

''_That_...''

Lucy nibbled at her lower lip after Levy pointed that out, something else Natsu found incredible adorable.

''You two had been in there, together...''

When Lucy's lips parted, Levy held up her hand, indicating her to not even say one word.

''A whole freaking week, and you didn't think telling me?!''

And that took them both back. Lucy's and Natsu's eyes met with the same question.

Should they keep Levy with her own solution, that they spend a whole week down there together, or was it better to fill her in?

Both nodded once, knowing that it was stupid to do so, especially since they had to explain this mess somehow.

''No.''

Lucy was first to speak up. Levy whipped around and looked at her, confused.

''But you've been in there, together.''

The way she exaggeratedly said 'together' made Natsu smirk again. Maybe this would be fun.

In defeat, Lucy sighed and closed her eyes.

''Yes.''

''And it was dark.''

''Ye- _What_?! It was not...''  
This time it was Natsu who shot her a warning glare.

Lucy caught herself and nodded.

''Yes, yes it was dark.''

When Levy chuckled mischievously, Lucy groaned in annoyance. Now she got her. Levy couldn't even know if the room was dark or not and from Natsu's expression she could read that he just realized the same.

''So...''

Levy walked over to Lucy, drumming the tips of her fingers against each other.

''Are you two a couple now?!''

The complete amazement in her eyes wasn't able to be overlooked. She ran over to Lucy and hugged her tightly, jumping up and down with her like a little sister who hand't seen the other one for her entire life.

''Wha—''

''I'm so happy for you!''

Levy snuggled closer to her best friend. All the tears she had shed for this guy, all the times she almost fainted when she saw him on the school floor, Levy understood those feelings better than anyone else and now she finally had a chance to be happy. Of course Levy would be happy, too.

Natsu couldn't hold back his laughter when he saw how completely overwhelmed Levy was and by the incredible stupid expression Lucy was giving him.

They seemed to be really, really best friends. Better than best.

''Levy, hey... cal-''

But her squealing and screeching overtoned Lucy's calm voice without any problems.

''Levy!''  
By the serious tone her best friend used, she was quiet immediately, stilling her movements.

''This is not what you think...''

''Of course it's not.''

She wriggled her eyebrows at the blonde and smirked devilishly. Lucy knew that look, better than anything. It always meant that her best friend was either planning something to match her up with someone or was up to something incredible stupid. Though matching her up with someone was incredible stupid. This would lead to nothing good.

Before she could stop her, Levy walked up to Natsu who stilled looked pretty amused.

Lucy guessed that would fade in the next seconds.

''So... Natsu.''

He titled her head funnily at her. This girl sure was interesting. And also strange. No wonder she was friends with Lucy.

''That chocolate Lucy gave you must have really tasted sinfully amazing if the two spend the whole week together.''

''The chocolate as well was sinfully good.''

''Natsu!'' Lucy's face was flushed just like Levy's. It was already to late. Natsu would play along the little game Levy thought she was in charge of.

Natsu chuckled darkly, something that made Levy shiver. She knew the storied about him, heard everything she needed to know to always tell Lucy that he wasn't the right guy for her but the blonde would never listen. It seemed though that Lucy actually was happy about that if she dared to say mischievous side of him. And Levy soon realized that Lucy actually needed someone who was challenging her. Maybe that was also a reason why it didn't work out between her and Dylan. He had always been to nice, he did everything Lucy wanted, never asking for anything else. Maybe this was doing goods to Lucy. Someone who would not do everything she wanted.

''Oh.''

The slight glint of amusement in the bluenettes eyes was something that send Lucy on the verge of crying. This wouldn't end good.

But Levy soon settled her interest and a serious expression covered her features.

''I'll talk with you about that later.''

Lucy gulped nervously. She knew what Levy wanted to know and one look at Natsu also told her that he had no idea how they should explain.

''What happened here?''

Yeah... What happened here? That's what they both would like to know as well. All the time down there in the room they haven't talked about it but it was clear that this wasn't just some ordinary burglary. For that matter nothing had been stolen. No it was more that someone had been searching something, probably something down there in that room.

So whoever it was knew where she was living. Great. Another thing that would keep her wide awake at night.

But how to explain to Levy? She already wanted to call the police and she surely would want to do it again if Lucy didn't give her a damn good reason why she shouldn't. But did she have a reason like that?

No. Of course not. The only plausible reason was that Natsu was a vampire and she an elf and they both would get into huge trouble if they called the police.

But could she really tell Levy just everything?

Just like that?

It wasn't that she didn't trust her but she knew how she reacted when she first found out all of this.

Natsu seemed to see her struggle and sighed audible for all in the room to hear.

''Tell her.''

Lucy's head snapped in his direction, a questioning look on her face. He couldn't possibly mean that, right?

''Tell me what?''

Levy barged between their eye contact, appearing right in front of Lucy. Despite her rather short height she managed somehow to block her way to look at Natsu.

Lucy was still unsure how to start and what Natsu really meant with that. But he made no attempt to knock Levy out in any way so the two would be able to talk about the details.

Strange enough that he was so calm about all of this.

Lucy snapped when she thought about simply erasing Levy's memories after this. But she soon let go of that idea when she thought how much it hurt her when her memories had been erased. Something she didn't want to put her best friend through.

''Okay. I'll tell you.''

Her expression went serious when Levy's eyes lightened up.

''But you really need to promise me that you won't tell anyone.''

''Oh why so mysterious, Lucy~''

''I mean it Levy.''

At that Levy stopped teasing her. She had never seen her friend like that. That serious expression of hers with the slight glint of fear didn't match her in any way and she wanted it to disappear.

With a nod Levy reassured her that she wouldn't talk about whatever Lucy would tell her.

''Promise.''

Lucy looked at Natsu once more who only nodded. Then she started.

-o.O.o-

Lucy had been on the floor with Natsu for at least half an hour now since Levy told her that she needed a bit time alone. Lucy could understand. She didn't leave out one aspect, except the fact that Natsu raped her at the first day... She didn't know why but it was something she didn't want to tell Levy. Despite that everything had been the whole truth, everything from Natsu's secret to the mansion, about the creature which attacked them,a bout Erza, about herself, about those people who wanted her powers, about her mother and her secret... Ever single thing. She trusted her friend to keep it even if was a lot but she knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Again, Lucy thought about how stupid someone might look at you if you told him about all that. They'd probably think you took drugs or something.

With a sigh, she leaned against the wall, waiting for Levy to be ready to talk to her again. But it seemed that the little girl was taking all the time in the world.

''Why didn't you tell her?''

''What?''

Natsu rolled his eyes and now stood in front of her.

''What I did to you.''  
He didn't had to say it. She knew very well without him saying it out aloud.

''Didn't feel like it.''  
''I never apologized.''

''You don't have to start now.''

He could hear in her voice that she was clearly tired. The day had been long, also for him.

First finding this room, then the outburst with her powers and then that Levy dropped by.

He had no idea if it was the right idea to tell Lucy that she should tell Levy but the blue haired girl didn't seem to be a problem. And she was Lucy's friend. Natsu was well aware of the fact that he couldn't keep her hidden for eternity so it was only a matter of time until one of her friends found out.

Better like this than in another way which might have gotten him to use other methods to be sure they wouldn't talk.

''Still I am.''

Lucy looked up and met his honest eyes. At some point she knew that he regretted having ever touched her like that. The way he had been acting around her ever since she had been taken was different – in a good way.

''Thanks.''

He smiled one shy smile and leaned down, pressing his warm lips against her forehead, sending a shiver down her spine.

In the same moment the door to the living room opened. Natsu was fast on pulling away but Levy saw it and only smiled.

''Levy, I-''

''Don't. I'm fine.''

Lucy was now in front of her and her friend only smiled at the concerned face she was making.

She looked at her a bit longer before frowning.

''I always thought elves would have pointed ears.''

''Really? That's what I thought as well!''

Lucy exclaimed happily. From the stories her mother always read her it was always like she imagined elves would look like. Hair as long as their dress which was made of silk. Braided hair, tied up behind their head, right above their pointed ears.

Lucy smiled at the way Levy was giggling.

To her own surprise, Levy took all of this pretty lightly. She was still shocked that all of this was happening around her without her knowing, that things like this even excited without anyone noticing but it didn't scared her as much as she thought it would. When Lucy started and told her about Mr Eliot and why Natsu killed him she was pretty mad at both, Mr Eliot and at Natsu.

But in the end she kind of shook it off. It was strange standing in the same room with him, she felt even more uneasy around him now since she knew than she did before.

But Lucy trusted him. So she did as well. In a way.

''Thanks for telling me the truth.''

She winked at her.

''Now I don't have to worry when you don't show up at school.''  
''Levy...''

''Really, it's okay. I can handle this somehow.''  
She laughed awkwardly and shifted her gaze to Natsu, then back at Lucy.

''I think.''  
But then she was already pulled into a hug from Lucy and knew better than as fast as possible to return the embrace. That she told her showed Levy just how much she trusted her. And now that she was able to talk with someone about all of this except from Natsu would do good to her as well.

Lucy squeezed her once more before she released her.

''Well, I gotta go now. So call me if something is up.''

''Okay.''

Levy looked at Natsu once more. She knew now that he was a good one, trying to help Lucy the best he could with her strange elf powers and everything and she was grateful because she knew that she wouldn't be able to do so.

''Thanks, Natsu. For taking care of her like that.''

The vampire only nodded since he had no idea how to react to something like that. Normally only Lucy thanked him for things he wished she wouldn't thank him for.

Levy nodded and walked over to the door.

''Oh before I forget. Next Friday is a huge party for all the High schoolers. You should come Lucy.''

The blonde was slightly taken back but then thought about it for a second.

''Sure.''

''I don't think-''  
''We'll both come!''

''Lu-''

The threatening glare he received from Lucy made him shut up in an instant.

But seriously. Was she out of her mind? Just going out like that when people were after her who wanted her either dead or god knows what...

''Great.''

Levy slipped through the door and closed it behind her.

Natsu waited a few seconds before he started.

''That's to dangerous.''

''Aw, come on, Natsu.''

She nudged his shoulder playfully.

''A bit fun will do good. For both of us.''  
Natsu sweat dropped by her optimism but maybe she was right. Maybe that would really be a good idea. A bit distraction from all of this.

But first things first. They still needed to get her powers in some way in control.

–-

So here you go, some best friends stuff^^

Anyway, I read this review today and I know that I wrote somewhere that Natsu was something like 200 years old but that was either from Lucy's point of view or Erza's since they both don't know how old he is:D If I wrote it somewhere and it is wrong understood I am really sorry to confuse some of you, maybe I find the passage again and rewrite it differently! :))

But just to make this clear, he is older than 200 years ;))

And thanks for the getting better wishes, I am already doing a lot better :3

And I kinda liked the idea for the title from one review so here you go, I hope it's okay that I changed it to that ^^

So till then, see ya :* 3


	16. Chapter 15 - Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:)

–-

_Chapter 15 – Training_

''Again!''

Natsu almost screamed in Lucy when she had for the thousandth time sprinted through the forest at the back of her house. She was panting so hard she thought she wasn't able to breath. The sweat was by now covering every single part of her body, really .part.

And she never felt the desire to take a shower to such an extend before.

A good hour after Levy left and they both refreshed since they were still covered in flour Natsu suddenly decided that it was for the best to train her physical strength. And he found a great liking torturing her by letting her run – since 3 days now. And she only had one break a day. If she didn't know better she would say he was trying to kill her.

It was a miracle that she was still alive. Normally she collapsed after 20 minutes of simple jogging.

Maybe those new powers inside of her did something to her body...

She didn't even want to know what.

''Natsu... I... can't.''  
Her head was red from exhaustion. Her throat, lips and tongue dry...

Doing sports had never been her thing. Though he was running with her, to watch over her if something happened, or someone attacked or she simply couldn't go on.

For him though it seemed that this was nothing. He wasn't even panting, something she did half an hour after they started.

Now she was slowing down, keeping herself up by leaning against a tree.

''Seriously... How is this nothing to you?''

She breathed out between pants.

Natsu smiled and walked over to her, throwing her a bottle of water which she caught and immediately took a few big gulps – not caring how intensively he was watching her. It was embarrassing enough that she was probably not smelling all to nice and since his sense of smell as even higher it was probably even more uncomfortable for him.

Natsu slid down to the ground and leaned against another tree, titling his head up, facing the sky.

The wind ruffled his hair and he closed his eyes in contentment, the sun warming his skin in a comfortable manner.

Lucy saw him like that for the first time, being completely at ease. The pleased smile covering his features made her also smile. He really looked pretty good there in the sunlight with closed eyes, totally inattentive.

The blonde smirked evilly and quietly walked over to him. He heard her but didn't pay that much attention. Maybe he should have done that.

The next moment something cold and wet dropped onto his head, running over his face, onto his chest and back.

He growled in annoyance but wasn't as mad at her as she thought he would be.

Lucy was fast getting away from him but of course he caught her midway and tackled them both to the ground.

They were rolling over the ground a good few meters until they crashed against a tree, both groaning in slight pain.

What a great training this was.

When Lucy opened her eyes, her face was only millimeters away from his and his eyes were equally wide as her's.

''Why did you do that?''

It didn't even sound the slightest bit pissed, he was again to wrapped up in the situation they were in. Her on top of him, so close, her breath tickling his nose, her heartbeat clearly audible to him.

It was fast.

''Payback for letting me run all day long.''

''It's called _training_.''

Carefully, he tugged one loose strand of her hair, which fell from her pony tail, behind her ear, feeling her shiver when his fingertips brushed her cheek.

Lucy grunted and crawled off him.

''You wanted to train, not me.''  
''I wanted to train my powers, not my body strength.''

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest after he sat up.

''But you won't be able to use your powers unless your body becomes stronger.''

''How do you know?''

''Your powers wear your body out. You won't be able to withstand that.''

Now Lucy turned fully around facing him. How did he know so exactly?

Was there something he didn't tell her?

''How would you know?''

Natsu sighed, standing up and walked over to her. Lucy backed away slightly, not being able to read what he was up to but he caught both her wrists and pulled her against him.

''Try using your powers.''

''How am I supposed to?! I don't know how.''

His grip tightened a bit.

''Close your eyes. Try picturing your powers.''

At some point Lucy fully trusted him with this and did as he said.

She relaxed herself and tried to get a clear vision of something she didn't know. Her powers.

''Concentrate on the thing you want to evoke.''

She felt him let go of her wrists and felt his presence next to her.

''Relax and let the magic flow through your whole body.''

Lucy's breath caught in her throat when his hands were at her hips, lightly running up till they reached her chest and down again.

''Feel it flow from your stomach to your heart...''

As he spoke his hands always rested on the place Lucy was feeling the warmest. It felt strange, like he was guiding this foreign force inside of her through her body.

''Let it spread to your arms.''

His hands now traveled further up to her shoulders and then ran down over her exposed skin at her arms, her breathing was quickening by everything he was doing.

He held her arms up in front of her, now standing behind her, his chest tightly pressed against her back and held her hands up.

''And then release it.''

Natsu was shocked that it actually worked... And to such an extend.

Lucy was pushed back by the force, resulting him to stay stable. Her magic gathered in front of her hands to some kind of sphere, the wind becoming stronger around them.

And then it shot straight forward, right through a tree.

The yellowish orange light pierced the tree in half and let it fall to both sides.

Again, Lucy was sweating, her breathing fast. But she was calm. Maybe it was because she released her powers for the first time on her own record or because Natsu was still standing behind her, holding her secure in his arms since she tired out and slipped further to the ground.

Just like he told her.

There were a few things on her mind now. The first was how he knew that she would collapse when she uses her powers. The second was that for some reason he knew how she could be able to use her powers... Her elf powers. And she was the last one...

He defiantly kept something from her.

Carefully, he lowered her and leaned her against one of the trees.

Natsu was a bit overwhelmed by the force she held in her magic. And this wasn't even her full potential. No wonder there were some creepy guys after her who wanted those powers. You probably could get a lot of things with those powers.

The vampire crouched down in front of her, wiping her forehead with a shawl he had tied around his hip. She was completely worn out, simply by using her powers once. If he didn't know any better he would be worried that she hyperventilated. But he knew that this was just a state she would be in for a few minutes.

''You know elves better than some others, right?''

Natsu blinked at her, confused by her question.

''Wha-?''

''Don't lie to me, Natsu. What do you know?''

Yeah, he had always been bad at keeping things a secret. It wasn't something bad after all, so why not tell her?

He sat down in front of her, cross-legged.

''I once knew an elf.''

He knew an elf? And he didn't tell her? What had gotten into him? And when was that? It must have been before a very long time since he told her that after the war where her mother had been active all the vampires wiped out the elves since they helped humans to get rid of them... But that was so long ago and didn't he tell her that he wasn't _that _old? But maybe there was something else in this whole vampire – elf history she wasn't aware of... So was there still another elf somewhere out there in the world? Wasn't she the only one like everyone thought?

''But they were all wiped out...''

''She made it somehow. She was able to change her smell so vampires didn't recognize her as an elf but merely as a civilian.''

''Natsu. There is still one like me out there and you didn't tell me?!''

Before she could charge at him he kept her in place, his knee between her legs, his hands holding her wrists above her head.

''She's dead. So don't bother getting mad at me now.''

Lucy's eyes went wide when she saw the guilty expression on his face. It wasn't him who killed her, right? No, that couldn't be.

''What happened?''

The man in front of her sighed heavily and released her, sitting back as to relax.

''I met her a good hundred years ago... She was homeless and needed help so I took her in. That's when she told me what she was. I first thought that it was impossible since I knew all the stories...

But she proved it by using her powers, unique powers like I never saw them before.''

He stopped for a moment and looked at the sky again. An expression on his face which made Lucy's heart ache. It was yearning.

''We trained together, so she would be able to fight when someone ever found out what she was. She was the same like you with her powers. Sometimes I really thought she would kill me since she didn't really had them under control.''

Oh god, if he were about to go on with this story, Lucy was sure she'd throw up. She didn't even know why but it bothered her till no end how he talked about this woman he spend so much time with.

''But one day they caught her and I never saw her again.''

''How?''

Lucy almost chocked on her own words. Why did she want to know so badly? Just because she was jealous?

''I was out hunting and when I came back I saw them take her. I wanted to help her but she mentioned me not to. You know when you helped an elf you were also as good as dead.''

The blonde only nodded when she saw the sadness in his eyes and was mad at herself for being so selfish. This woman probably meant a lot to him and he lost her and she only thought about herself.

''There was nothing you could have done.''

''Yeah. You're probably right.''

Natsu sighed again, a bitter tone on his voice when he continued.

''It's just that she didn't deserve it. She still had her whole life in front of her.''

Her whole life? She heard that somewhere before. When older people talked about little children. Oh god.  
''Why? How old was she?''

''Twelve.''

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Lucy face palmed and groaned in annoyance about her own stupidity.

''What's wrong?''

She simply shook her head. That Natsu would take in a little girl never crossed her mind. At the very beginning he was so cold and indifferent about everything. She thought that he had always been like that but it seemed that she was wrong.

''What was her name?''

''Wendy... She was like a sister to me...''

He averted his eyes to the ground, his fists tightening in the fabric of his pants.

''And I couldn't protect her.''

''Natsu...''

''Well...''

With a forced smile he stood up and extended her hand.

''Enough with past stories. Shall we continue?''

So that was it... The reason he wanted to train with her that badly. He wanted to make sure that this what happened to Wendy wasn't happening to her as well. Her heart started to pound faster only at the thought, her insides turning warm.

''Yeah.''

Lucy rested her hand in his and he pulled her up with ease, leading her back into her garden where already two visitors waited for them.

-x-

''Yo, Juvia, Gray.''

Lucy slightly kept her distance. It was the first time seeing Natsu's friends except of Erza who had been very openly and kind to her from the very beginning. But Juvia and Gray were also vampires. Natsu told her that they would come later the day to help her with her training... But she still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. She barely knew them, only had seen them in school a few times.

And this Gray... He was really strange. In school he often got warnings for sexual harassment since he often undressed in the middle of the floor or the schoolyard.

And this blue haired woman was always with him no matter what he did, sometimes she even joined him with his strange activities...

And they were supposed to train her now?

This could only lead to a disaster. Lucky for them all that her house wasn't that close to other houses since she lived a bit outside the city. Probably also one of the reason why no one recognized that someone broke into her house. They still didn't know who it had might been.

''So... You're the elf, huh.''  
Gray circled her, watching her intensively, what only made her shiver in nervousness. What was wrong with him?

''Yeah. I am.''

''Juvia will go first.''

Suddenly, Juvia stood in front of Lucy, water surrounding her and before Lucy could blink a strong force pushed her back, letting her smash into the wall of the house.

She was completely wet, her clothes soaking with water.

The gift... Natsu told her that every vampire had one. That must be hers. The control of water.

She had to admit that the crash only hurt half as much as she expected it to do... Those powers could still come in handy. But maybe the 'training' she went through for the past days also did something to her. She reminded herself to thank Natsu later for it, maybe.

''Hey, go easy on her!''

Natsu knew it was for the best to go all out on her, so she would finally get her powers under control but still... It made him furious seeing her get hurt, especially since he stood right there next to them and could have prevented it.

''Calm down, Natsu. We're not gonna kill her.''

Before Natsu could say or do something, Juvia knocked him over with another splash of water and Gray foisted his hand. The water on Natsu's body was freezing, leaving him unable to move.

''I can control heat you idiot. This won't work keeping me in place forever!''

''Yeah. But it can keep you in place for a little bit.''

Gray snickered. So he could make water freeze. When the two worked together they probably were unbeatable.

Lucy sweat dropped when realization hit her. They were working together, right now, right here – to train her.

This would be the death of her.

''Juvia!''

''Yes!''

Juvia charged again, jumping up and directed another wave of water at Lucy. But this time it seemed that her body was faster than her mind. She simply jumped out of the way, rolling over her back and pushed herself up. She was standing. She had no idea how she did it – but it worked somehow.

''Oh. Now it's getting interesting.''

Gray ran straight for her, his fist covered in an icy glove with spikes. He reached back and when he was close enough he threw a punch at her which she to the surprise of everyone – including herself – blocked with a wall of wind.

So it really seemed that her powers took over by now when she was in danger.

Juvia came from behind her and hit her again with her water, making her fly in the other direction.

Lucy groaned when she landed on her back hard, the air leaving her lungs.

When she looked up she saw Gray jumping up and falling down above her, his feet now covered in eyes, again with spikes.

Lucy rolled out of the way in the last moment, the eyes shattering on the ground when Gray landed where she laid just a moment ago.

Did they really plan to kill her?

She had to think about something, fast.

In the forest... When Natsu showed her how to call forth her powers. Maybe she was able to do that... But she needed to concentrate for that and completely stand still. Which was impossible right now with Juvia and Gray continuously attacking her. There had to be some other way, calling her powers without having to concentrate that much, right?

Maybe if she... Yeah, that could work.

After she dodged another attack from Juvia and somehow managed to kick away Gray's leg so he lost his balance she let the warmth spread through her body just like Natsu showed her, but this time she didn't sent it to her arms, she dent it to her legs.

Juvia and Gray both had no idea what happened when they saw a flash of yellow and orange light and Lucy disappeared. Only a cloud of dust was left on the ground where she just stood.

''Great. Now she's going all out on you two.''

Natsu didn't plan for her to catch up to what he showed her in the forest so fast but she did. But right now he didn't know if he should be proud of that or scared.

Learning so fast wasn't always good, especially when she tried dangerous things like that what she was doing right now.

''What do you mean?''

''Look up.''

Natsu pointed to the sky. Their eyes widened when they saw Lucy falling down, head first.

Her hands were stretched out in front of her, a strange sphere growing from the palm of her hands.

''This is not good.''

Natsu muttered to himself... Why was she able to use the powers so freely now? They only did that once in the forest and there he mostly called her powers forward. If she had been alone she would have had no idea how to do so. But now... She even came up with a whole strategy. First sending herself flying, so she had enough time to prepare, the using the advantage of the sun against her enemies... Really smart. But he could see that she couldn't control that sphere.

With an annoyed grunt he ran over to the house, jumped up and pushed himself into her direction with the support of the roof.

Gray and Juvia ran into the forest, hiding, knowing that this could get pretty dangerous.

Lucy was concentrating a little to much. She already felt herself being consumed by something foreign inside of her, a force different from the force in the forest. This one was more intense, more aggressive. And she wasn't able to keep it up.

Little lightnings ran around the sphere, sending slight electricity shocks through her body. And the thing was growing even more. It almost felt like it was growing from her exhaustion.

She tried her very best to suppress it but it didn't work. And she was still falling.

Then she felt two hands at her shoulders and a body behind hers, the warmth of the touch immediately recognized by her.

''Natsu?''

But his name was broke off into a squeak when he managed to turn them in the air, so she was facing the sky now not the ground. It was like she was lying in the air, on him...

What was he up to?

''Release it!''

Lucy's eyes went wide. She remembered what happened in the forest but this thing was way stronger than that in the forest.

''But then we'll crash into the grou-''

Realization snapped. That's why he turned them like that. So she wouldn't get hurt. He was so stupid.

''Lucy. You have to release it, _now_!''

''But-''

''Trust me!''

He was now tightly hugging her, pressing her more against his chest. Lucy squeezed her eyes and simply let the magic wave run through her, letting the sphere shoot into the air.

The force was so incredible that she almost couldn't breath. It all happened so fast. They were pushed faster to the ground, his hand coming up to press her head against his chest as well. And then they crashed into the ground when the sphere exploded in the air.

He groaned in pain, panting when he couldn't breath.

Lucy was fast getting of him but he wouldn't let her. His hands were painfully holding on to her, his breath so close to her ear. She had somehow ended up with her head on his shoulder.

''See? I told you, you could trust me.''

''And what do I get from trusting you? You're hurt, just because of me.''

''But that wasn't all to bad up there.''

He chuckled when she tried to mock him but he still held her captive.

''Your whole fight back there had been pretty good.''

''Really?''

Lucy had not really taken so much care of putting up a good fight. The only thing she wanted was not to let it end in a few minutes. She wanted to stand strong – also for him.

''Yeah, really.''

When his lips brushed her temple, she couldn't suppress the shiver. He slowly released her, so she finally was able to sit up.

''Whoa. That was amazing!''

Gray was running up to them, or rather tried to but had some problems since the spot where they crashed build a crater due to the force with which they crashed in.

Lucy hadn't realized it before and it seemed that Natsu also didn't recognize since he looked around a bit shocked himself.

''Maybe we should try to suppress your powers again instead of using them.''

Lucy started to laugh after he said that. This was strangely amazing. It scared her in some way that she was able to create something like this or be able to actually destroy things but it also made her feel some kind of safe to possess such powers.

''I don't think that's possible anymore.''

''We should ask Erza. Maybe she knows something how to get all of this in some kind of control.''

Lucy nodded tiredly, swaying slightly where she sat.

''Yeah...''

When Natsu heard her most likely only breath out the word he turned to her again only to see her collapse. Fast he extended his arms. Lucy fell right into them, completely exhausted. She was sleeping. The vampire carefully pulled her closer, brushing a bit dirt out of her face.

This was really getting out of hand. He had to find a way for her to use her powers in a controlled way without her body suffering from it. Maybe she was also this exhausted because of their training – he had really expected a lot from her...

But still. This was not the right thing of this hurt her so much.

Gray had no somehow managed to get down to them, worry now written over his face.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing. She's just exhausted.''

''Phew. But that was really amazing. I mean... how she came up with that strategy and all.''

Natsu looked up at the sky again, remembering how her sphere exploded and forced them back. The pressure had been immense. He wasn't sure if that really was that amazing.

He suddenly felt coldness at his back but immediately eased to it when his back slowly stopped hurting.

When he looked over his shoulder he saw Juvia massaging him with her water and Gray keeping it cold.

''Thanks, guys.''

''No problem.''

After he was more or less fine, Natsu brought Lucy inside, laying her on her bed. He had sent Juvia and Gray home a few minutes ago. The only thing he wanted to do now was to sleep as well, the tiredness now taking the better of him. He as well hadn't slept that much for the past days and even if it hadn't been that exhausting to him the training also reached some part of him after three days.

He knew that she was fine with him lying in her bed, it's not like he hadn't slept here for the past three days as well. So he simply slipped into bed with her and soon after fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 16 - Party part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy :*

–-

_Chapter 16 – Party part 1 _

''Natsu, please!''

''No!''

Lucy pouted yet again when Natsu still refused to let her out. She was sick of this. Wasn't he able to accept that she still had a life?

When Levy came over to tell her the day when she also found out about everything – or rather having Lucy tell her everything – Lucy simply said yes, inviting him just along. He didn't say anything about it then and then everything with her training happened and she was exhausted till no end and just wanted _one _day off from all the supernatural stuff. Wasn't that possible?

She bet that Natsu secretly was a person who enjoyed parties. She could imagine him perfectly swaying to the beat in a dark room with so many people around that they were all tightly pressed together. But again her attention snapped to the fact that he was a vampire and having a lot of people around was probably not easy to take although he had trained for his whole life to get used to it, and that was – right she didn't know.

This morning when she woke up next to him, again she asked him if it was proper for her to share a bed with an old freak like him, asking if he was _ever _going to tell her how old he really was but he simply left the bed and went down into the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two.

Seriously, they were like an old married couple. Something, Lucy actually didn't complain about. But then the discussion started when she reminded him which day was today – Friday, the day of the party.

Natsu sighed loudly again, dropping his spoon lightly onto the table.

''I won't discuss this with you.''

''You can't force me to stay away from people for the rest of my life!''

''That's not what I want, Lucy.''

''Then just let us go there.''

His brows knitted in annoyance but Lucy would push further. She would push so long until she got what she wanted.

''Nothing's gonna happen.''

She knew why he wouldn't let her. They still had no clue about the person who broke in here although Gray and Juvia tried to track them down. Lucy had no idea how they wanted to that but maybe that was some strange vampires stuff so she didn't ask further.

But still, it was no reason to hide and don't live your life. She had been locked up by Natsu for long enough now.

''You can't even control your powers properly... What of it get's out of hand?''  
Lucy groaned in desperation, dipping her head on her crossed arms on the table.

''You're being paranoid!''

She screamed to the ground since she didn't want to scream at him directly.

He was not to blame that she wasn't able to get a hold of herself when it came to her powers. How in the world was she supposed to learn how to control them when she was the last of her kind?

Right – it was impossible.

And all those books which were down there in this little room didn't help either. Natsu and Lucy made it to their late night activities to read them all.

Some where helpful in a way. They held some hints on how to get control of an elf's power but every time Lucy tried to do the exact same as it was explained in the book she screwed up somehow and always blew up trees in the forest.

It was a miracle that no one noticed yet and called the police or anyone else since almost half of the forest was gone by now.

Lucy sighed again, knowing all to well that he probably was right. Still she wanted to go there so badly – just having a bit of fun. Just getting away from all this stuff, from strange people who wanted to kill her and her elf powers who wouldn't listen to her.

It could only do good, right?

Why couldn't he understand?

''I'm going, no matter what you say.''

Lucy stood up enraged, wanting to leave the kitchen. To her statement, Natsu also stood up, catching her upper arm.

''Lucy you-''

''Let me!''

A strong wave of magic erupted around her pushing him back. Her anger fast subsided when she realized what she just did. How had she done that?

Shakily, she took a step back, covering her mouth in shock.

''Natsu... I'm sorry... I-''

''See that's why I don't want you to go.''

He was calm, given that she just _attacked _him she thought that he would be more annoyed that she set her powers free like that. Still he simply stood there, facing her.

She wanted to go so badly... But now after this. Was it really a good idea?

She was surprised when he suddenly stood in front of her and cupped her chin, turning her head so she would look at him directly.

Natsu felt it the whole time. Her wish to go there was stronger than anything at this moment. And he had to be honest here. It probably would do something to distract them from the mess they were in. There would be a way but he didn't tell her because he first thought that he might be able to change her mind after all. But he wasn't to and the last thing he wanted was her to be upset the whole time.

He sighed.

''I could ask Erza if she somehow can suppress your powers for a day or so.''

Erza would know something, defiantly. She was a witch.

''Really?''

The glint of happiness and joy in her eyes made Natsu's lip twitch up. Really, how could he effort her to be sad about something like that?

He leaned down and placed his lips on top of her head.

''Really.''

-x-

Lucy had been sitting on the chair for at least an hour. After Natsu left to get Erza he told her not to leave the house so she thought about taking a shower already and search for something cute but sexy at the same time to wear. She was successful with her search.

That's when Natsu came back with Erza.

Now Erza was trying to somehow bound Lucy's powers to some kind of medium. The medium was Erza. It took everything to convince her to come along to the party since the medium had to stay close to Lucy if this spell was going to work.

After even Natsu's begging she gave in, finally, voicing that she wouldn't dance under _any _circumstances.

The blonde didn't really understand all those with things so she simply let Erza do what she needed to do. And that was currently kind of sucking out Lucy's powers for the time being.

It was a strange feeling sitting there for so long, doing simply nothing but having Erza stare intensively at her like she was some painting she had to analyze.

When Erza stood up, Lucy knew the spell was complete. She had no idea if this was really going to work but Natsu was positive and he allowed her to go to this party and that was enough for her.

''Thanks Erza.''

Erza sighed and leaned against the wall of her kitchen where they performed the spell.

''Don't thank me. I still am forced to go to this stupid party because of you.''

The glare she shot both Lucy and Natsu was threatening and Lucy feared for a short moment that she changed her mind and wouldn't do it but then she sighed again.

''Just stay close to me.''

Lucy got curious to that.

''How close?''

''What? Scared that someone sees me with you?''

Erza laughed at Lucy's stupid expression. Her cheeks grew red and she pouted, looking to the side.

''No... Of course not. But you said you didn't want to dance but that is the main reason I'm going there.''

At that Erza snickered and turned around, on her way to leave the room.

''As long as we stay at maximum 50 meters apart, nothing should happen.''

Relief rushed through Lucy. That shouldn't be a problem. When Levy called to tell her where exactly the party was – a house party from one of those beauty puppet girls at High school – she also told her that she would come over so they could go together.

The house wasn't _that _big so it shouldn't be a problem to stay relatively close to Erza.

She had yet to tell Levy though that Erza and Natsu were coming along.

She somehow had the feeling that Levy already guessed that Natsu was coming with them, not only because he was overprotective over her but also because Lucy insisted on it since he also could use some distraction. Levy knew her just better than anyone. She could count everything together and after Lucy told her what happened between them and all the things Natsu did to keep Lucy safe it was only natural that they would stick together now.

Lucy was in her room, her last preparations in hand. The outfit she earlier chose had already been put on and Lucy was pretty happy with it – tight black leggins with an equally tight dark blue tank top flattered the curves of her body perfectly – and no she didn't wear this for Natsu. (That's what she told herself, we all know better here.)

Right now she was in front of the mirror curling her hair with her tongs.

When Levy ripped her door open she almost burned herself. She hadn't heard the door bell rung, neither that her best friend came up the stairs or that she knocked. A strange habit between them but Levy would always knock. She at least had the decency to not accidentally barge into her room when Lucy was changing, like she once did.

Although they were the best of friends they also needed their privacy.

Levy looked almost the same like Lucy – only opposite was the color of her top, a light red, and that her hair had been smoothed.

She looked gorgeous like always.

''Wow, Lucy. You look amazing!''  
Lucy smiled when she finished her last lock and put the tongs back on the little table.

''Thanks. But you're also not bad.''

Playfully, she winked at her blue haired friend who only chuckled and came up next to her.

''Is this look for a special someone who is waiting downstairs?''  
Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance by her comment. Like it wasn't obvious. As much as she told herself that she just wanted to have a bit fun tonight the only male person she would be close to would probably be Natsu and that wasn't just because he wouldn't leave her side. It was because she didn't want to leave his side either.

Lucy slipped into her dark pumps and hit Lucy's shoulder in a mocking manner.

''Be quiet. He can hear us.''

Levy looked around, thinking that he stood in her room but then realization hit her and she remembered what Lucy told her about vampires having higher senses and everything.

''Oh... Right~''

Lucy put on red lipstick and pressed her lips together once. ''Too much?''

''No. Perfect. _He_ will love it.''

Before Lucy could protest and say something Levy laughed and already ran down the stairs.

-x-

Lucy had fast filled Levy in on why Erza is also coming with them on the way to the house party – since it originally only were the two of them.

But Levy didn't show that much of disappointment. She actually seemed to be pretty happy that they had a bit more – supernatural – company.

Natsu parked the car a few meters away from the house but they were able to hear the loud music and the screams and shouts from all the people.

When the group approached the house there were already two girls lying the bushed, one of them throwing up the other one just crying. On the other side stood a group of guys smoking.

There were people standing on the small balcony making out, fumbling with each others clothes.

Decency – a word they all didn't know.

''This is why I hate High school parties.''

Erza groaned in front of Natsu and Lucy, Levy walking next to her and elbowed her playfully.

''Come one Erza. This will be fun.''

Lucy was taken back by the way Levy handled both Natsu and Erza. She knew what they were and yet... She talked with them like they had been friends for her whole life.

But had it been different with her?

When she first met Erza she also had no problems talking to her or feeling comfortable around her.

Lucy had slightly fallen back from the group in her train of thoughts but suddenly felt Natsu's arm snake around her shoulder. He pulled her close against him, his hand tightly gripping her upper arm.

When she looked up she saw him looking straight forward a threatening expression on his face.

Next she knew was how they passed another group of guys who eyed her in a way that made her shiver. Lucy realized how his hand gripped her tighter and how he still tried to pull her closer, showing those jerks that whoever tried to even come close to her that she belonged to him.

For some reason, her whole face burned. He was protecting her, again. But this time in a different way from a different situation. It was cute, somehow.

She smiled a bit, sighing in relief when they finally reached the front door.

Erza and Levy had already disappeared in the crowd. Lucy remembered what Erza told her about defiantly not dancing – but Levy always had her way to get something she wanted and for some reason Lucy knew that Levy wanted her to be alone with Natsu.

Still, this was more complicated than she thought. Some part of her knew what Natsu felt for her but another part also knew that some times he could be really difficult to deal with. Another thing what made it almost impossible to even talk to him properly was that she forgot all the time when she was at his house that he was one of the most popular guys at school... And that was the reason why probably all the girls were right now standing around him, talking to him, flattering him, asking him if he wanted to dance.

Lucy's insides were tightly knotting when she saw him being surrounded by so many girls. They never had talked about what was really going on between them, she told him that she loved him – although he already knew that – but that didn't mean that he loved her, too. Though he said something like that in an indirect way...  
The blonde sighed and distanced herself from the crowd, walking over to the alcohol table. She was lucky that all those girls let her stay alive considering the fact that she walked in with him, his arm still around her shoulder. The glares she received could have killed.

If he wasn't going to spend time with her she would just drown herself in alcohol and search for Levy. They always had fun – especially when one of them was drunk. She decided that she would be the one this time.

It was not a feat to get some harder alcohol than simple beer or champagne since everyone around her was already drunk no one paid attention. This was a house party after all and everything was going 'wrong' at those things.

Lucy let the toxic liquid run down her throat after she successfully stole a bottle of tequila. It had been some time now since she drank some alcohol and she immediately recognized that when she completely forgot about the salt and the lemon. Seriously, you were only able to drink this without those ingredients when you were so drunk that you weren't able to walk anymore.

She found the salt without problems but the lemons were a bigger problem. After a lot of struggling she decided to just drink it without a lemon.

She simply took big gulps, letting the liquid warm her body. Her body reacted immediately, shudders of disgust running over her as the sour and bitter taste lingered in her mouth for some minutes. It was a bad idea to leave the lemons away...

But after some more gulps, Lucy didn't care anymore. She didn't even know why she started to drink this shit but it made her feel better a thousand times.

The fun was over way to fast when a hand grabbed the bottle of tequila and put it away.

''Hey, that was my-''

Natsu's enraged face made her shut up in an instant. Oh dear god. He was mad at her for drinking alcohol? Was he serious?

''What do you think you're doing?''

He leaned in close, way to close. What has gotten into him? Just because she drank a bit alcohol didn't mean that something would happen, right? In fact, Erza's spell seemed to work perfectly. And even if it didn't. What would alcohol have to do with her powers?

''So now you've got time for me, huh?''

''Wha- Lucy. You can't just drink that much alcohol.''

Much? What was he talking about? And why did he even care? He wasn't her father. And she never ask for him to watch over her on a stupid party.

''Much alcohol? God you sound like my father.''

She passed him but he caught her arm, again, turning her so she would face him. Seriously, he had to shake off that habit.

But she kind of knew know what he meant. Turning her did nothing good and she felt more dizzy than ever. It was then that her eyes settled on the bottle she held a few seconds ago and it was much to her own surprise almost empty.

_Shit_.

She couldn't have possibly drink that all by herself and still stand upright. That was a miracle for itself.

''Why are you provoking me like this?''

His grip tightened around her arm and she winced slightly. She was provoking him? What was he doing to her?

''I am not _provoking_ you, Natsu. I simply wanted to get myself drunk so I could get my mind off everything that's bothering me right now.''

Lucy's eyes were wide but resolve didn't fade when he pulled her in again, his face inches away from hers.

''Don't push it too far.''

With that he released her and walked away to the other corner of the room where Erza stood. She must have watched them because her expression changed to a lecturing one when Natsu stopped next to her.

With an annoyed groan, Lucy took the tequila bottle again and made it her personal aim for the evening to also drink the last bit of it.

-x-

Lucy and Levy had been dancing for at least an hour now, swaying their bodies to the dull beat of the music, pushing their sweaty and heated bodies against each others. They never were ashamed about their actions when they were out at night. Both of them had drank some alcohol, Lucy had by now successfully emptied the bottle of tequila while Levy had dedicated herself to some vodka.

Their laughs and giggles filled the air around them, somehow matching the rhythm of the music.

But as a normal human needed some water – although Lucy was no _normal_ human – she still slipped away from the crowd and back to the table with all the drinks. This time she was searching for something non alcoholic liquid.

Her breathing was harsh, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She was exhausted but nevertheless as happy as in that moment. She was at ease in a way she had never been. Although the euphoria of her dancing back there and the adrenaline from all the alcohol was still running through her – probably the only thing that kept her upright at that moment – she was calm.

The calmness left her though when she saw one of the very last persons in the world she wanted to see hand her a glass of water.

Dylan.

Why was he here?

She couldn't quite think about it when she simply took the glass of water from his hand, drinking it in three big gulps almost choking on the cold liquid.

''Thanks.''

It was such a low whisper, she was surprised that he heard it when he smiled and nodded.

''How are you doing?''

Oh no. He wanted to talk to her. What was she supposed to tell him? That she was wrapped up in a supernatural war? No, better not.

''Fine. How about you?''

''Good but it's a bit stressful over at Phoenix.''

''Oh.''  
Oh, wow. What a great reply. This was leading to no good – she had to get away. Excuse herself, that sounds believable. Every girl needs to excuse herself from time to time.

''I-''

''Are you here alone?''

Right... Her companions weren't around. When Lucy's eyes shifted back to the dancing crowd she saw Levy widely dancing with some strange guy she had never seen before. His long dark hair was tied back in a pony tail and did he have piercings?

_Levy who did you catch now_?

''What makes you think so?''

Lucy turned back a slight smile on her face. This was kind of strange but she blamed it on the alcohol that she was so relaxed and able to talk to him so casually. After all it was her who broke up – not him.

''I don't know... Maybe because you're standing here, alone?''

There it was. The slight mocking tone he used to often when she was sad to make her feel better.

''No, I'm not alone. Levy's somewhere there, dancing with some guy...''

She pointed to the dancing area and laughed to herself. This was more than stupid.

Her standing here talking with her ex boyfriend with Natsu somewhere around and... Oh god, if Natsu was about to see her now with Dylan...

''Just Levy or someone else...?''

The tender yet dark voice of Dylan pulled her slightly back to the room. He was leaning in, sending waves of shudders over her skin when he whispered over her neck.

''Because there is someone watching us very intensively.''

Lucy froze when he turned her head to the side and her eyes met Natsu's. Although a lot of people were between them, hands thrown in the air, she met his eyes directly. And he held an expression she couldn't read. Not even to some extent.

''He was watching you the whole time.''

''If you say it like that it sounds like you've been watching me as well.''

He turned her head back to his, facing her now more closely.

''What if I did?''

The young blonde backed away slightly but Dylan caught her arm.

What was up with all guys always getting hold of her arm when she wanted to run?

Unwittingly she glanced over to where Natsu was standing – or rather had been standing. Alerted and overprotective how he was he had set over to them the moment Dylan touched her.

''Dylan... You can't...''

It was soft, too soft for him to actually stop his actions. And his action would cause a big ruckus.

When his lips suddenly touched hers, Lucy couldn't suppress the shudder. What was he thinking, just kissing her like that?

Her hands flew to his arms and she wanted to push him away but he had become stronger.

He forced his body more against hers, making Lucy shiver in something that wasn't just fear. It was also melancholy, the way his body felt against hers... After all he had been her first boyfriend, the first man she had ever let touch her, the first man she completely surrendered herself to.

Yet, it felt wrong. She recognized it when she fell for Natsu that she never held real feelings like that for Dylan. Of course she loved him... But it was a different love, a weaker love if she dared to say that.

The way she felt for Natsu was stronger, more intense, more alive.

Strange to say that if you consider that he is actually dead.

And to all her relief she felt his hand on her waist and then Dylan's lips left her – not on his own free will. Lucy was pulled against a chest she knew all better to whom it belonged. Natsu's warm body engulfed her like some flame, consuming her in a never ending flow of warmth.

His strong arm held her tightly while his other hand still was holding on to Dylan's wrist, a painful expression covering his features.

Lucy knew that Natsu had used his vampire powers to get over here so fast and she just hoped that no one saw it. She also hoped that no one was watching them right now since Dylan's hand was already turning white due to the fact that no blood could rush through his veins...

''Natsu...''

It was a low, threatening whisper, indicating him to let go of Dylan but Natsu simply tightened his grip.

What was wrong with this guy to just kiss her?

Natsu knew exactly who he was but that didn't give him the right to kiss her – they broke up, more importantly, _she _was the one who ended it. If he still had feelings for Lucy then he shouldn't force himself on her like that.

He was sure by now that Lucy would give him a lot of shitty talk after this, scolding him for being so careless and use his powers in front of so many people. But hey, it was his decision and when she thought that he would just sit back and watch someone else _kissing_ her she was wrong.

Lucy's eyes widened in horror when he pushed her behind him, his body now blocking her view on Dylan's expression.

Natsu leaned in closer a death threatening glare on his face. He felt nothing than disgust towards this man. He wasn't able to understand why he did this. The little 'fight' he and Lucy had a moment before completely pushed into the back of his mind when he saw how Dylan touched her and then had the guts to put his lips on hers. Simply disgusting.

''If you get close to her again – I swear I'm gonna kill you.'' 

He didn't seriously say that, right?

Lucy couldn't believe what he just did. How could he? That was enough – she had to stop this before this got out of hand. What made matters worse was that already a few jealous girls were standing close watching the scene interested and with hatred. Hatred toward Lucy. Of course they would hate Natsu trying to get a guy away from a girl other than them.

The blonde rolled her eyes. This wasn't important right now. The two guys here – they were important.

She wriggled out of Natsu's hand which was still holding her and stepped between them, facing Natsu.

''Stop it.''

Her hand rested over his on Dylan's arm.

''Please.'' 

The way she looked at him made his insides turn. Why was she trying to protect him? Didn't she care that her ex just made a move on her again? Or did she maybe want that?

Fast, Natsu banished the thought. He knew what Lucy felt for him and that he felt something for her as well wasn't to deny either anymore. The fact that he really had to hold back here, not to rip of Dylan's head just because he kissed her showed just how much Natsu actually cared for her.

Against his will, his grip loosened.

When his hand fell to his side, Lucy sighed once and turned around to face Dylan.

''Sorry about that... But why have you-''

''I think I deserved that one. It's good to see that you found someone who cares about you just as much as you care about him, Lucy.''

It took her by surprise, the way he spoke, the way he looked at her – like he lost something, forever.

He admitted defeat and that he saw Natsu as someone who cared about her made her feel all warm again.

So it wasn't just her who saw him acting all caring around her.

''I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry.''

''It's okay.''  
Lucy smiled at him before she grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him away. She had to have a word with him here.

On the floor, where the cold air was actually comfortable and the loud noises from the living room were only dulled, Lucy turned around and hardened her expression.

''What was that about?!''

It was hard to control her anger at this point but the last thing she wanted was someone witnessing their discussion and make it the school talk for the next weeks.

Especially since she doubted that Natsu would let her go to school anyway. That would result with him staying away as well and that would make matters worse...

After this evening, hell already after Valentine's day when she gave him the chocolate in front of everyone, the two had been number one topic to talk about – then they were both absent for so long and now they show up at a party together... That could only be interpreted in the wrong way.

Natsu crossed his arms, anger also rising inside of him. Wasn't it obvious why he's done that?

How could she be so stupid and in denial.

''What?''

''Natsu.''

''I can't just stand around and watch some other guy – your ex boyfriend – touch you and kiss you.''

''So it's about Dylan!?''

''No! I would have done that if it was some other guy as well. I just hate it when other guys look at you and think about what they could do with you.''

It sounded like she was doing it on purpose. She knew that she was able to elicit something inside of a man very well... But she never did it because she wanted that. And if he knew it as well he shouldn't have left her. Though she couldn't blame him since she was the one who actually left him but still her emotions took the better of her and she just blurted out what she was thinking.

''Why are you mad at me? You were the one who left me in the very beginning.''  
''Lucy. Are you really that dumb?''

A man passed them a strange amused expression on his face. Seemed like he had some interest in relationship problems. Lucy cursed under her breath. They weren't really in a relationship.

Frustrated, she ran her hand through her hair and leaned against the wall.

''_What_?! I am dumb now? What about you? You came up and started the fight with me just because I was drinking some alcohol and now you come back and try to be the cool guy 'protecting' me from my ex although I had everything perfectly under control!''

Lucy's blood was boiling, her anger clearly showing now, short breaths coming from her lungs.

''Why are you so... So...''

Again, Lucy groaned in frustration. She couldn't even explain him. What he was doing to her... She never was able to put it into words.

But sometimes words weren't needed and that was something he realized as well. Lucy's head shot up when he pushed against her his hands at her cheeks. Her world was lost in him when his lips caressed her own in a tender yet wild kiss. He was demanding, forceful but it was just the way she liked it. Her hands traveled up his chest until she reached up and covered his hands with her own, titling her head a bit to the side, deepening the kiss.

The people around them were already forgotten, just like their little 'fight' they just had. The only thing that mattered for them at the moment was the other one, close by.


	18. Chapter 17 - Party part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 17 – Party part 2 _

Natsu pushed her more against the wall, caging her with his body, his hands resting on the cool material of the wallpaper. The air between them grew hot as their lips continued to move against each others. Lucy's hands had fallen again when Natsu's hands left her and they were now tightly gripping the sides of his black shirt.

The blonde moaned against him when he bit down on her lower lip, forcing her to open her mouth, which she did with the most of pleasure. Their tongues eagerly fought with each other.

The warmth of his body increased with every second making it harder for both of them to breath.

Why was this coming out of hand right now? Neither of them could stop – neither of them _wanted _to stop. But they both knew that this could lead to something they might regret.

Natsu released her lips for a moment, taking some time to admire her beauty.

Her lips were reddened more than before – not only from her lipstick – her cheeks burning with heat, her chest heaving and falling rapidly.

Before the blonde could say something though he attacked her again but this time not her lips. Her attempt to say his name was lost in another heated moan when he trailed his hot lips over her neck and nibbled at her soft flesh.

Lucy couldn't believe what he was doing to her. Natsu's one hand rested on the other side of her neck before it slowly traveled further down, skimming the side of her chest which made her suck in a breath before it continued further down, coming to a halt at her hip.

It was driving her crazy, in a good yet thrilling way. He was pushing her and she liked that.

Would she be able to do the same to him?

Why not give it a try? It had been the main reason to come here anyway.

It took all her willpower though to grab his head by his hair and pull him up again from the spot on her shoulder he had been working on at the moment. She could see the anticipation and the want in his eyes but she wouldn't give him what he wanted so easily.

It was payback time. And it would drive him crazy – hopefully.

Her hands came to rest on his cheeks and she pulled him close, taking in the smell of him, a strange scent of men perfume and sweat. Still, she liked it.

''Lucy...''  
''Let's dance.''

He was a bit taken back by her suggestion but in the end he knew that she loved to dance and that this was also a reason for her to come here.

He nodded and before he could do something else she led him back into the crowded room.

The music immediately was louder in their ears, the beat vibrating through the ground.

Lucy walked up further into the crowd, the darkness in the room was enlightened only for a few seconds by the flickering lights from the ceiling.

Natsu had no idea what she was up to but he soon found a liking to whatever she wanted when she simply stopped and pushed her back up against his chest. His hands automatically flew to her waist where he held her tightly. It wasn't that he had no idea how to dance on a party. In contrary he had been on many parties before, often dancing with a girl, also in this position.

But never had he felt so complete and at ease while dancing. It was different with Lucy – like so many other things were different with her.

Their bodies moved perfectly together, fitting each other like they were made only for the other one.

Without thinking he dipped his head and rested it on her shoulder, starting to nibble on her flesh again. He heard her breath quicken by his action and let his hands wander further down until they reached her hips.

Lucy's plan was not working. She wanted to pay him back for what he did on the floor to her not let him continue to do it.

But she also couldn't resist him. The way his hands felt on her body was amazing, the way his lips caressed her flesh was heavenly. Why should she stop that?

They were swaying to the beat, hips meeting, bodies pressed together. They didn't care about the people around them – not that they would care about them either – except from some girls who were still jealous but Lucy couldn't care less about that right now.

Payback. Lucy told herself all over again. The way he was pushing her... She wanted to do so as well.

With a bit more confidence she pushed back more against him, circling her waist to roll her hips against his lower half. She heard him hiss, his hands slightly gripping her.

It was working.

The blonde repeated the action, feeling him react in ways she didn't think he would.

His curse made her fear that he was mad now but she couldn't think about it for to long when she felt his lips kiss further up to her cheek.

Surprised, she turned her head slightly back to him – exactly what he wanted.

Her hand reached up in a second when his lips were on hers again but his one hand caught hers and intertwined the fingers, holding them up by their shoulders.

They continued to move their bodies, grinding and circling against each other while their kiss lasted for eternity.

She was losing it, her everything. He was pulling her further away from consciousness by being close to her, pulling her into a darkness she welcomed way to easy.

His one hand traveled just a bit further down, using the advantage of the darkness so no one would see, resting on her thigh before he moved his hand to the inside of it.

Lucy gasped into the kiss but didn't break it. It was exciting to do those things, here on a party, in a crowd of drunken and high people. No one saw and no one gave a damn since they were all to busy with themselves.

Her little moans were swallowed by his mouth when he covered her core and ran two of his fingers over her leggins. Lucy leaned more against him completely taken by the ecstasy he was giving her.

In a short moment she was suddenly turned around, his one leg between hers, slightly seating her and his lips were devouring her again. Now his hands were both at her back, keeping her in place while they continued to move to the music.

Soon though they were both not able to keep up with that.

Lucy broke away, panting softly, her hands on his shoulders where she drew little circles with her fingers.

''N-Natsu...''

The pink haired vampire had wasted no time when she broke away and started to kiss along her neck again, eliciting soft sounds from the blonde.

''Hmm?''

''I had enough dancing now.''

Oh, they both knew that it wasn't true but here they were both wanting more than simple body contact while being dressed.

Natsu understood, leading her away from the crowd again, back into the dark floor.

There was no place for this right here, they both knew that.

Natsu startled a bit when she snake her slim arms around his torso from behind and now kissed his shoulder just like he did before while Natsu searched for a room where no one would disturb them.

When she also parted her lips and softly bit into his flesh, the vampire couldn't do other than close his eyes for a short moment and let the shiver run over his skin.

Shit, she was pushing this way to far.

He spun around and pushed her against the wall again, hard, his body against hers in no time. His lips on hers a moment later making her forget everything again.

Her eyes dropped close and her hands found her neck in a second. It felt like she had done that so often now that it was natural somehow.

Natsu grunted a bit into her mouth when he pushed her top up but stopped when he remembered where they were.

''Lucy... I need you. Now.''

She was breathless when she looked at him and she somehow knew that his expression was mirroring her own. Lust, want and need in his eyes, things she also felt at the moment and wouldn't want to go away.

''Me too.''

This would be so wrong and yet it felt so right.

The man was surprised when Lucy pushed him back and before he could say or do anything he heard a door open. And then they were in a room, alone.

Her breathing was still fast, her anticipation driving her crazy.

The kiss came harsher than she thought when he winced slightly after bumping right into one of the piece of furniture which they couldn't see in the dark room. And like hell they would turn on the light.

''Sorry.''

The blonde mumbled under her breath before yelping when Natsu pulled them around and seated her on the thing which seemed like a little dresser. They couldn't tell. They didn't care.

There were more important things to take care of at the moment.

Lucy didn't mind the slightest when he lifted her top up, kissing along her neck, caressing her skin in a way he never did before.

There was no time for him to have a bit fun here before devouring her, she fast realized that.

His hands traveled further down in no time, just like his lips.

And she let him.

Nothing in the whole world would make her to tell him to stop right now. This was something she wanted, something she needed and she had realized that long ago.

It should actually scare her – but it didn't.

It felt like something normal to do, something she would do more often, something she wouldn't regret.

And it seemed to her like he wouldn't mind either.

He caught her off guard when he kissed her again, fierce, full of desire while his hand slipped into her panties. Again, the blonde wasn't able to let go of a very embarrassing sound when he swallowed it – what she wasn't too mad about.

Long gone was her hesitation and resistance – if it even was present at the very beginning – but right now she didn't care when her hands started to fumble with his belt and the zipper of his trousers.

The air between them grew hot and thick their breaths hitching with everything they did.

They struggled with their own breaths, not being able to keep it at normal level.

This was right, Lucy kept telling herself. This was what she wanted.

And she knew that Natsu also felt that way.

For some unknown reason to her she was sure of it.

Maybe it was the way that although he was fierce and desperate in his movements that he was still tenderly and caring. His hands on her body so soft and pleasant.

Their kisses grew more impatient, more intense at the same time. He was doing her a favor and himself by not stopping to kiss her. Who knew who would be on the floor and might hear what they were doing. Natsu had not the slightest intention on letting someone hear them. No, not at all.

All the moans and pants she let go of were suppressed by Natsu's lips.

Natsu pulled at her hair, hard, making Lucy's hand slip to the side. Some loud noise made them startle for a moment, a sound like something shattered. But why should they care? They had more important things to do right now. Lucy smiled against his lips, a soft giggle escaped her before he kissed her more fiercely again.

The little dresser rocked under their movements.

Lucy's hand gripped the edge of it so hard that her knuckles turned white. She wouldn't be able to keep up with this.

He was too intense, too passionate, too _strong _for her every nerve to take. Yet he was amazing.

The blonde closed her eyes when he left her lips to kiss up to her ear and nibble at it. Her breath caught in her throat.

His pants were soft yet they sounded like he was in a hard struggle to breath.

And they both snapped, her arm tightening around his shoulder while his hands kept her still by the waist with bruising strength.

They were both panting hard, trying to regain their breath somehow, trying to calm down.

Suddenly, Natsu heard soft giggles, followed by a loud laughter.

He pulled back.

''Lucy?''

She had covered her face in both her hands, laughing into them like a little child.

''What-?''

''It's just that – we just had sex on a little dresser in some room on some party...''  
She couldn't stop laughing, wiping her eyes when little tears started to leave them.

''I have never done those things before.''

Natsu seemed to understand it the wrong way and leaned his forehead against hers. His skin was slightly covered in sweat, just like hers. It was still hot in the room, the light still turned out. But he could see her. See her flushed cheeks, her brown beautiful eyes which stared up at him.

''I'm sorry... I shouldn't have taken advantage of your drunken state.''

''Natsu!''

Lucy pushed him away, hard.

''I would have been sober enough to tell you if I didn't want this! Why don't you get it?!''

She groaned in annoyance when he didn't say something.

''I _want_ you. I always want you.''

He heard no doubt in her voice, no fear, no hesitation. Only determination. And that was all he needed.

He wasn't able to hold back any longer anyway.

His lips were soft against hers, a tender kiss. And then he pulled away again.

''I know that I'm not easy to deal with... But... I also want you, Lucy. More than I ever wanted someone.''

''I know.''

''Pretty confident, aren't we?''

Lucy chuckled and pulled him back against her, simply hugging him, running her hands through his hair.

''But we should maybe think about doing this differently from now on. Use protection. I wouldn't want you to get me pregnant.''

She more than felt his chuckle than heard it.

''I can't get you pregnant, Lucy.''

''Oh.''

There was, only for a split moment something inside of her what made her sad but she shrugged it off and kissed his cheek.

''Even better.''

Then she thought about it a bit longer.

''So if you can't reproduce... How do you become a vampire?''

Natsu stiffened in her arms, his hands slipping from her waist.

He pulled back.

''It's complicated.''

''Tell me. It's not like we don't have something better to do.''

Again, he chuckled. This girl was crazy being so interested in everything he was. And yet she had a right to know since she was caught up in this way to deep.

''It—''

He was interrupted by a loud banging noise at the door.

''Hey! Come on out now. You're not the only one who wants to use the bathroom!''

_Bathroom?! _Lucy slapped herself mentally. This was so cliche she couldn't even believe it.

In front of her Natsu couldn't suppress his laughter.

Lucy slapped his shoulder.

''This isn't funny Natsu! How do we get out of here without someone recognizing? Everyone will talk about out in school...''

''They will either way.''

Lucy's head shot up when he stepped away from her and pulled his jeans back on. He fixed his shirt in a clumsy way – but hey this was a party so no one would care.

''You should as well consider fixing yourself. You look like you just a wild round of a make-out session.''

His sarcasm didn't make her laugh. She only grimaced at him and slipped down the dresser, pulling her top back down and her leggins back up.

''It isn't my fault that someone decided to just _rip _at my hair.''

''You're right. The curls they're at fault. They practically force you to do it.''

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

''So, how are we gonna do it.''

''I'll tell him he should use another toilet and after a few more minutes you come out. Problem solved.''  
He was about to leave the room when Lucy caught his hand.

''You don't dare to use your powers again.''  
He wasn't surprised that she knew when he said 'tell him' that he meant force him to forget that the room was already taken and he should just leave and don't think about it again.

''Okay... But then everyone will know what he have been doing here.''

Lucy tried to back away when he leaned in but he wouldn't let her.

''If that's what you want.''

''Just this once.''  
His smile showed only triumph. He knew exactly how he could change her mind in a matter of a second. Lucy pouted and looked away.

''I'll wait outside, front side.''

He breathed a kiss on her head and left the room.

The moment the door closed, Lucy fell back against the wall. She could still feel his hands on her body, still feel his lips on hers. Everywhere he had touched her was a tingly feeling, a feeling she knew wouldn't go away so fast.

With a content sigh she opened the door and peered into the floor. No one was there.

As silently as possible – although no one would hear her anyway – she slipped out of the door and into the cold floor.

It was a comfortable feeling, the cold air cooling her down immediately.

Lucy took one step forward but was yanked back by a hand. Next she knew how someone cupped her mouth, preventing her from shouting. Then a stinging pain in her back and how her world slowly turned into darkness.

-x-

Natsu was in front of the door, taking deep and even breaths. No one else was there, only a couple which was making out behind a tree.

He was used to high school parties – they were always the same. Young teenagers trying to flee their ordinary life, drowning their selves in alcohol and other drugs hoping that the parents wouldn't find out the next day.

If Natsu wanted to admit it or not, he had been like that once, too. When he still was human, when he still was able to _feel _something, even if it was only the warmth of the sun of his skin.

But now he also felt. Lucy made him. When she touched him she was always able to elicit something inside of him that made him shudder.

A feeling like that had never been there but he didn't push it away. He welcomed it.

He heard a low chuckle behind him. Erza.

''The last time I saw you look like that was when you were pretty drunk and talking about your mother or you had amazingly sex.''

Natsu turned away, also a smile now present on his face which was brighter that before.

''Given that you haven't drunken anything I assume you just had sex.''

''Maybe.''

''I hope she also wanted it this time.''

Natsu didn't go into that. He had told her what he did to Lucy the first day she was with him and also that he deeply regretted it.

Erza had known what feelings he held for her, also from the beginning. She could read him like a book or some of those witch spells of hers.

''Where?''

Natsu leaned against the wall and chuckled softly.

''Let's just say you shouldn't use the toilet on the floor on the ground floor.''  
The red headed witch made a sound Natsu had never heard before, and then she laughed.

''Disgusting.''

''Oh, not at all. It was pretty-''

''Spare me with the details.''

She also leaned against the wall now, her arm slightly brushing his.

''So...''

''So... What?''

''What's it between the two of you now?''

Erza didn't sound mad. She more sounded happy for some reason. Natsu first thought she would give him one of her speeches that he should keep in mind what he was and what she was and that they didn't know enough about everything but she didn't.

''Honestly, I don't know. I wish I'd know but I can't explain what I feel for her. And I-''

''Natsu.''

The vampire turned slightly to her when she gripped his arm a bit, her voice shaky.

''What?''

''That man. Over there.''

Natsu followed her gaze, surprised that the dark figure at the driveway looked directly at them.

''Yeah?''

Erza was gulping hard, her voice full of confusion and nervousness.

''He's one of the men I saw in my vision when Layla was killed.''

Now Natsu knew why she was tensed like that. If he was here then... His attention snapped like bitter realization. He hadn't realized it but now when he thought about it, it had been pretty long now since he left Lucy. She must have been here by now.

''Erza, go inside and search Lucy.''

The man walked over to them.

''Na-''

''_Now_.''  
Erza flinched slightly at his tone. Normally she wouldn't simply do what he said but with all the present happenings around them she could understand.

And she as well wanted Lucy to be safe.

With a nod she left and went inside.

The man chuckled darkly when he stood a good 5 meters away from Natsu.

''She can search all she want. Lucy's already gone.''

Something inside of Natsu turned and anger pushed it's way through. The man was pushed against the tree, Natsu's arm in front of his throat, keeping him where he was.

''Where is she?!''  
''You're a bit violent, are you not?''  
His grip tightened on the man but he didn't flinch, didn't blink. He was calm like a lion waiting for hi prey to move so he could attack in the right moment.

''I swear if you laid a hand on her-''

''But I am right here. How could I have possibly taken her?''

The man chuckled again.

''You're not the smartest, Natsu Dragneel.''

At some point Natsu wasn't surprised anymore that this man knew his name. Maybe he also didn't care.

With an annoyed groan he pushed the man to the side, kicked him and send him flying into the wall. The same moment the door swung open and Erza stumbled out, two people close behind her.

''_Gajeel_?''

Natsu never thought that Gajeel would go to a party like this. It never crossed his mind.

But then he saw the little girl next to him, blue hair, an equally outfit like Lucy's.

_Levy_.

''Natsu. She's nowhere to be found. I looked _everywhere_.''

The desperation in Erza's voice made Natsu flinch.

''I know.''

Levy was in front of him, anger clearly visible on her face. And Natsu wouldn't blame her. She had told him that she was grateful that he was taking care of Lucy – her best friend – and now she was in danger just because he left her alone. Which best friend wouldn't get mad at him?

''I hope you have a plan to bring her back safely.''

Her index finger pointed at his chest.

''Because if you don't have one – I'll make it my personal goal for life to kill you even if I don't know how, I will.''

Natsu fixed his gaze on the man, only to realize that he was gone.

Cursing under his breath, he turned back to Levy.

Her determination was set and he knew she meant what she just said. Honestly, he would be happy if someone tried to kill him and actually succeeds when he didn't find Lucy alive.

With a sigh he turned towards Erza.

''Can you locate her?''

Erza suddenly has gotten more than pale, Gajeel steadied her when she started to sway.

''Erza!''

Natsu was beside her just like Levy. It was in her nature to help wherever she could.

''What's wrong?''

''It's not me... It's Lucy.''

Natsu could feel how he turned cold. Was it possible that Erza sensed that something happened to her? More than just mentally pain?

Erza clutched his shirt.

''Natsu... She's getting out of my reach. The spell... It's weakening.''

–-

Guys... I'm so sorry that it took me so long :o

I was completely forgetting about time, don't know why...

Anyway, I hope you liked this one^^

Leave reviews:*


	19. Chapter 18 - Higher Forces

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy;))

–-

_Chapter 18 – Higher Forces_

''We failed.''

Peter's fierce voice send shivers down Eric's spine. It had been his favorite sentence the last days, or so it seemed. The failure at the amusement park resulted only in his mood dropping more than it already had – and it was Eric's fault. You couldn't joke with Peter's temper. If he wanted something and it didn't work out like he planned, the next few days after were pure torture. Like a trip to hell, holidays you could also call it. Eric sighed and sat down in the little flat they were in.

''It's this other vampire... He clings around her like some puppy.''

''You mean Dragneel?''

Eric only nodded, his blond bangs covering his eyes as he lowered his head.

''He's not going to be a problem for very long though.''

Peter's voice was firm, strong and Eric knew that he already had a plan to get rid of the strange vampire.

''Let's just hope so. We can't afford another failure. Ake's already on his next move.''

Peter joined Eric at the window, both facing the darkness and the heavy rain. It was the perfect weather for a little fun.

-x-

Ake and Shin were standing in the forest not far away from the city. The rain softened the ground beneath them, a mixture of mud and wet leaves. Their capes, dark just like their eyes, were already soaked with water. Yet they continued their path.

The trees were swaying in the wind, a strange howling sound accompanied the sound of their footsteps on the wet ground.

''You sure she's here?''

Shin cried over the dull sound of a thunder.

Ake heard him but didn't make any attempt to answer, simply following the dark path further into the depths of the forest. The wind had grown stronger at some point, splashing all the water into their faces.

Suddenly Ake stopped, Shin running straight into his back.

''What the-?''  
But Ake's arm shot up, indicating the younger man to keep his mouth shut.

''She's here.''

Shin looked around, trying to see something in the thickness of the night and through all the rain but he couldn't make out a thing.

Then something moved in the shadows. A silhouette. A woman.

Her long blond hair almost reaching the ground.

From one moment to another the rain stopped, the clouds disappearing, leaving the moon a chance to enlighten the forest.

The woman, a beautiful lady with bright brown eyes, smirked at the two men and took a step forward.

Ake dropped to his knees, bowing his head. Shin to stunned to do something else followed his movements.

The woman giggled, a light sound which seemed to call warmth forward.

''Please, rise.''

''Layla... My Queen.''

Layla gave yet another laugh from her.

''Please, Ake. No need for formalities. The last time I saw you, you killed me.''

Shin and Ake both stood up again. When Ake looked over at Shin he saw just how confused he was. Ake told him that they would meet a strong personality who would help them get Lucy but he never got into detail _who exactly _they were meeting. And after everything Ake told Shin, how he killed Layla and deceived her, he knew that Shin probably would freak out if he told her that they would meet Layla.

Shin cleared his throat.

''Seems like you made a pretty shitty job there, Ake.''

The air was filled with Ake's dark and hoarse voice when he started to laugh.

''It always depends on the point of view.''

Sure he had a lot to explain to Shin after this but the most important thing was that Layla was here right now, alive.

''Where is my daughter?''

This time her voice sounded different, more demanding in a way. Shin felt himself tense up by the way she looked at Ake.

There was something in her eyes that flashed for a moment, some strange golden light.

''I'm afraid she's not with us at the moment. But we will get her soon.''

''This boy got in the way, right?''

Again, Ake chuckled.

''The one you met when she tried to contact your ghost... Yes. He got in the way. But no worries. Shin will take care of him, sooner or later.''

Ake shot Shin an encouraging look. He knew just how much he wanted to kill Natsu.

''Better sooner than later.''

Layla turned around and started to walk.

''Come. We have a lot to do.''

Without question, Ake and Shin followed her.

Shin leaned over to Ake whispering into his ear.

''Are you going to explain to me how she's still alive or am I supposed to figure that out on my own?''

There was slight desperation in his young voice and Ake only chuckled.

''You'll find out eventually.''

''When's that?''

''Patience.''

Ake sped up slightly to get next to Layla, trying to talk to her about something.

Shin only rolled his eyes.

''Great.''

-x-

Darkness was the only thing in her vision. The sound of rain drops pouring over something that seemed to be a roof... Coldness beneath her, maybe stones. She was wet at her back and head. Fear fast dominated her sensed of the thought of blood though she didn't really feel any pain.

When she tried to open her eyes, her whole body was resisting. She was too scared of what she might see when she opens them.

Would she see Natsu? Or someone else?

There definitely happened something after their little time in the bathroom... Someone came up and hit her with something, but she just can't remember what it was... or who.

Maybe Natsu already recognized that someone did something to her and already saved her and she was just out this whole time, recognizing nothing...

How long had it been anyway?

There was too much going on in her head right now. Her eyes flew open although it hurt and she slowly let them get used to the darkness around her.

Lucy blinked a few times, trying to make out anything that could tell her where she was. One thing was clear. She wasn't anywhere where Natsu would take her if he had saved her. Another thing she recognized was that her hands were tied behind her back.

She groaned lowly when she tried to sit up. Every bone ached, every muscle was tensed. It felt like gravity on earth had risen and was now pushing her to the ground with an enormous force.

''Don't try to move. You're paralyzed. It will only hurt you.''  
''Dylan?!''

It didn't take her a second to recognize his voice. Too often had she heard it, when he was mad, when he was worried, when he was lovingly to her.

She actually didn't think that she could forget that voice.

A hand came close to her face, brushing away hair. His fingertips felt light on her skin, different from when they were together.

''Sorry for before Lucy. But I really couldn't stand the thought of him touching you.''

_Natsu..._ He was talking about Natsu.

''I lost a bit of control there. I wasn't mad at you at all. I know he did something to you so you will do whatever he wants.''

''What are you talking about?''

His hand was now at her neck, circling his fingers over her soft skin. She couldn't see him but she knew what kind of expression he held. One that was in a struggle. He was concentrating hard not to scream at her, she could hear that by the way he was breathing.

''Lucy, you don't feel for him the way you think. He's a vampire, he's forcing you to love him. Those monsters have wicked powers.''  
Dylan knew that Natsu was a vampire? And he also knew what he was able to do... How? How was that possible?

''Dylan, you don't understand.''

''I do understand, Lucy. But don't worry. I will protect you.''

''Protect me from _what_?! You are the one who kidnapped me!''

''He promised me that if I deliver him a high amount of your blood he won't kill you.''  
''Who?!''  
Lucy gritted her teeth in pain and hatred. Never did she think... It never crossed her mind that Dylan could be involved in all of this... And why should she? He lived in Phoenix... It was strange enough that he came over just for this party...

It snapped inside of her. He didn't come over for this party – he came over to get her... Her blood.

But for what? And why her blood? And why him?

Dizziness washed over her and her eyes dropped slightly.

''What are you Dylan?''

She heard him chuckle, his hand was now resting on her shoulder only then she realized how cold it was.

''The same as your little obsessed pink haired friend.''

Dylan was a vampire?

Lucy's head was hurting more than it normally did after drinking alcohol and she had the strange knowledge that it probably wasn't hurting because of the alcohol.

''But... How...''

''I was turned a few weeks after I moved to Phoenix. Some creep followed me home and told me strange things about supernatural forces and some vampire king and then he did something to me... after that I was like this.''

The vampire king...

Lucy squeezed her eyes again when a sudden wave of nausea took over her.

She dropped her head and tried to calm down.

She felt Dylan move next to her, he stood up and walked over to what seemed to be a window. Slight white gray light shone through it... Probably moon light. From the faint shimmer, Lucy guessed that she was in the forest and all the trees were blocking the light.

''It stopped raining.''

Now that he mentioned it, Lucy heard no more the drops of rain.

''How do you think it is Lucy? One moment you stand in front of your house and talk to some strange guy, the next you wake up in the middle of some old house you've never been before and the only thing you can think about is blood. Waking up and not feeling like you know yourself sucks.''

Lucy grimaced at that. Strange for her to say that but she actually could understand. When she found out about herself if was pretty much the same. All those new powers inside of her, the part with the control... And then the complete foreign world she had just been pulled into.

So yeah, she could understand how Dylan must have felt.

''But how have you been turned?''

Dylan snorted at that.

''I'd like to know myself. I must have died in a way. But how, I had no idea at that time. Maybe I didn't really want to know...''

Of course, vampires are dead. She was that smart to know that you probably have to die when being turned. A bit couldn't be the solution... In fact, if it was, Lucy would be one by now as well, considering that she had been bitten by Mr Eliot and Natsu.

''My father explained later to me though.''

''Your father?!''

Was he a vampire, too?

''There are actually three ways... the first one is to be bitten and then die immediately after it by some supernatural being or force... The second is to have blood of a vampire in your organism and die with it also through a supernatural being. And the third one is I guess the most painful one...''

Lucy's head was spinning again, now she knew why Natsu was hesitant about telling her how someone turned into a vampire. He must have known that she would have a lot of questions, not only concerning him about that topic. She had never imagined that there was more than one way to be turned...

Dylan sighed and came over to her again. He never told her the third way, maybe she didn't want to know.

''He should be here soon.''

''Who?''

Her voice was hoarse, darker than usually and she felt her whole body turning warm.

''My father and...''

Dylan didn't continue when he saw how Lucy's eyes flashed golden for a moment.

Her breathing had become pretty fast and she squeezed her eyes in a painful way.

''Lucy?''

Suddenly the blonde started to scream, her voice filling the whole little cabin they were in. Wind was swirling around them, golden light engulfing her body.

''Lucy!''  
But he was cut off when the wind barrier expand and pushed him back against the wall. The rope which had painfully cut into her wrists burned off.

Lucy had no idea how but she stood up, it was like something else was moving her body, just like that time in the hidden room when she attacked Natsu.

Only difference – right now she knew what she was doing. It was like she was watching a movie, through the eyes of someone else.

It happened to fast, to fast for her to do something.

She stretched out her hand and a sword appeared out of nowhere. It first felt heavy and foreign in her hand but then after a short moment it felt all to familiar.

She lifted her arm over her head and with one swift movement let it fall down again, it's blade aiming straight for Dylan's throat.

Lucy had no idea if she should have been happy about it or mad but Dylan fast dodged the blade and looked at her shocked.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing Dylan's father and another man, hidden under a long cloak.

There was a sudden flash of light next to her eyes and before she could recognize what it was she heard a scream.

Much to her surprise it was her own scream. The light had been the reflection of the moon on the blade when it aimed straight at Dylan's father. More likely at his throat.

Lucy's hand let go of the blade and the wind disappeared, she stumbled back and fell down, not being able to hold herself up.

There was too much happening, Dylan crying over the corpse of his father, his hands full of blood, just like his clothes. There was blood everywhere. Also on her.

His father's head was hanging loosely back and Lucy needed longer time to realize that she had cut off his head and was now only connected to the rest of his body by the back of his neck.

Lucy felt like throwing up... a strange feeling taking over her.

She killed someone.

Her breath quickened yet again, sweat running all over her body.

She heard Dylan's desperate cries, his begging. His voice so broken she had never heard before.

She wanted to saw something, do something. But what should she do?

She was the cause for all of this.

The cloaked man now entered the cabin, his face shadowed by the hood of the cloak.

Lucy was to shocked to actually move.

There was no way she could move right now... No way she could simply turn her back to the scene and run away.

The cloaked man knelt down in front of her. His hands reached up and Lucy feared for a moment that he wanted to touch her. But then his hands came up to the hood and he slowly pulled it down, showing her his face.

The blonde sucked in her breath. The hair a mixture of gray and black, ruffled like a tornado run through it. His face was pale, shadows clearly visible under eyes like he hadn't slept for ages. He was thin, you could see every single bone in his face, his nose was slim, his lips as well. His eyes wore a tired look, no color in them, no emotion.

Yet they seemed strangely familiar. A darkness that consumed her in a way.

Now his hand reached forward but Lucy couldn't tear herself away. She was too curious, too amazed by this man. There was something that reminded her of someone but she didn't know what and who.

She saw though that his arms were thin as well, all bones were visible, his fingers slim as little branch which could break by the slightest bow of wind.

His fingertips were cold against the skin of her cheek, which was still burning from the adrenaline which was pumping through her.

''You are just like I had imagined you to be.''

The man whispered, his voice cold and unnatural. Like it was some old recording.

Lucy couldn't say anything, her voice had left her.

''You! This is all your fault!''

Surprised, Lucy tore her eyes away and looked at the furious Dylan who was now holding a little dagger in his hands.

''Put that thing away, boy. You can't kill me with it anyway.''

The man wasn't looking at Dylan, he was still looking at Lucy, mesmerizing every single part of her face.

There was a blank expression on Dylan's face before he took a step forward.

''Who said I wanted to kill _you_?''  
That's when he charged – at Lucy.

She yelped and tried to crawl away but there was a hand at her shoulder, strong and warm – familiar.

And then she heard a groaning, a pained one.

When she opened her eyes she saw the cloaked man standing in front of her, in a protective way and Dylan was lying next to his father, not moving at all. She had no idea if he was dead... And to her own surprise she didn't care.

What she did care about was that there still was a hand on her shoulder – and now a body close behind her's, pressing her against it.

The warmth radiating from it spoke for itself.

Natsu.

Thousand questions burned on her lips. Like how he found her? How long he had been here or just arrived? If he was alone since she could see no one else? If he knew who this man was?

But none of it left her... The only thing she was capable of was a sigh of relief before her eyes dropped close and she slipped into unconsciousness.

-x-

There was something that had kept him going the fastest he ever went. Right after Erza told him that Lucy was too far away from her and that her spell was weakening he just took off.

He heard Gajeel shout something but he didn't care. The scent from the man was still lingering in the air and Natsu would take advantage of it no matter what.

His black haired friend owed him an explanation after all of this. Did Levy even know that Gajeel also was a vampire? If so he doubted that she would enjoy herself with him... Or maybe she did?

Natsu shook his head. There were more important things to take care of right now.

Somewhere near the forest he lost the track though... Already cursing since he had no other point where to search for Lucy, Natsu almost broke a car standing on the street.

But then he felt it. The same magical pressure like the day before when they were training in the forest.

Natsu knew that it was Lucy and since he could feel her magic nothing good was happening.

His legs carried him, he was so fast, almost flying.

When he arrived at what seemed to be a little cabin he heard her scream and just went inside.

That's when he saw all the blood and her ex Dylan kneeling over a dead body – crying.

And then he heard her, rather felt her short breaths and saw her.

Her one hand was also covered in blood, just like the front of her top.

There was someone else, a man in a long dark cloak, who now approached Lucy slowly.

No one seemed to notice Natsu.

As silently as possible, he sneaked over to where Lucy was and saw just in a brief moment that the man in the cloak looked directly at him.

But then he averted his eyes back to the ground, slowly kneeling down.

Lucy didn't move. Natsu heard her gasp when the man pulled off the hood and he himself felt something strange. This man... He definitely was a vampire, Natsu could tell by the way he was moving, could tell by the way he was smelling, yet it seemed that he didn't drink a drop of blood at all in the last weeks, if not even moths. Normally a vampire started to starve of blood after three or more days. When he touched Lucy's cheek, Nats felt his whole body tense.

Who was this man?

''You are just like I had imagined you to be.''  
Was what he said with his strange dark voice which send shivers down Natsu's spine.

Sometimes about him made him unable to move. A sort of respect towards what this man was capable of doing.

Natsu saw movement at the corner of his eyes, the darkness of the back of the room protected him from Dylan yet his eyes were furious.

He pulled a little dagger out of his pocket and took a step forward.

''You! This is all your fault!''

The cloaked man wasn't paying attention at all, or so it seemed.

''Put that thing away, boy. You couldn't kill me with it anyway.''

But Dylan didn't stop. He took another step forward.

''Who said I wanted to kill _you_?'' 

That's when Natsu's body awoke. When Dylan dashed forward and aimed the dagger straight at Lucy he couldn't do other than make himself present. But it seemed that it was unnecessary.

The man had already stood up, turned around so fast even Natsu couldn't follow his movement... The dagger left Dylan's hand in a second and then he was flung at the wall, groaning in pain when he hit the ground. Natsu knew by now that Dylan also was a vampire but he had no idea why he didn't recognize it at the party. If he had known he would have never left Lucy alone.

Natsu had only had time to crouch down behind Lucy, his hand on her shoulder when he heard her take a deep breath and then she went limp.

''Lucy!''  
Panic took the better of him. He didn't care that the man was still standing there, or who he was, or that he possibly could also be a threat.

All he cared about right now was Lucy.

''Natsu. Calm down. She's just exhausted.''

For some strange reason, the vampire felt exposed that this man knew his name.

It felt wrong that he did. His hands tightened around Lucy's fragile body when the man turned around and walked back up to them.

''How do you know my name?''

''I know everything I need to know.''  
Natsu's breath caught in his throat when he also knelt down. His eyes... They were empty with all emotions. Even Natsu as a cold hearted vampire had color in his eyes, a warmth he often didn't want to show but this man... He showed nothing.

Yet his eyes changed slightly when he looked at Lucy.

''Who are you?''

The man chuckled but his eyes were fixed on Lucy's face.

''If you don't know yet than you do not need to know.''

Slowly, Natsu was getting angry. Who did this man think he was with all those not answering answers?

''What do you want here?''

And now, for the first time, he was facing Natsu. His eyes boring into his and although they held no emotions in them they were still strong if not even terrifying.

''I thought it was obvious.''  
There was a strange tension building between them. Natsu could count one and one together, he was right – it was obvious what he was after.

But like hell Natsu would just give her up like that. It seemed that there were two parties here which wanted Lucy. The one who kidnapped her first and tried to unleash her powers and the second one at the amusement park who obviously tried to kill her. To which party this man belonged and which connection he stood with Dylan wasn't clear to Natsu but either way it meant harm for Lucy.

So no, he wasn't willing to just hand her over even though he knew that he didn't stand a chance.

A chance, he just needed one opening and then he would be gone.

Anf for once in his life it seemed that something higher heard him because neither of them recognized that Dylan was back on his feet and now charged at the man.

With him being distracted only for a second, Natsu fast lifted Lucy off the ground and made a run for it, disappearing in the depths of the forest, leaving Dylan and this man behind.


	20. Chapter 19 - Poison

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:**

–-

_Chapter 19 – Poison_

Natsu didn't know how long he had been running but it pissed him off till no end that it started to rain again. Lucy was still unconsciousness but he knew that she wasn't in any danger. He had checked on her for any wounds but he found non. He figured that she probably passed out from shock – after all... She killed someone.

He hadn't been there but he knew when he saw her horrified expression, the blood on her hands and on the sword which was laying way to close to Lucy than for somebody else to use. And Dylan had been completely down, crying and even tried to hurt Lucy.

Still Natsu's first thought was to just get her as far away from this strange man as possible. Something about him made Natsu's senses sharpen. He was strange, strong. Too strong.

And when he said that he wanted Lucy...

Unnoticed by the vampire his arms tightened around the blonde leaning against his chest.

They were both soaking wet, their breaths coming out in little puffs and he realized – much to his dismay – that she was shaking, uncontrollably.

This was doing nothing good for her. She would probably catch a cold like this and the last thing he wanted was for her to get ill. But he had just run out of the cabin and even if he didn't want to admit it... He had no idea where they were.

Standing in the forest and doing nothing was probably worse than just going on without knowing in which direction. So Natsu started again and after a few minutes he found a little cave.

Maybe it was risky to stay at some strange cave since this man could be after them but he was sure that Lucy would like it a bit more if she was dry and not being rained on the whole time.

Carefully, he lowered her in the very back of the cave. He held her up a bit so he could take off his jacket, dried it fast – concentrating so his body would heat up giving off enough heat to dry the piece of cloth and folded it on the ground. Then he laid her down, placing her head on his jacket.

She was cold, he recognized immediately. Her skin was pale, her breath came out in short pants.

Natsu's one hand came to rest on her cheek, his other enclosed around one of her smaller ones.

The warmth spread over to her, letting the feeling in her hand return and slowly it wandered further to the other parts of her body.

Immediately, she responded to his touch, leaning more against his hand, gripping his others slightly wit the bit of strength she possessed.

It seemed though that her strength and senses returned fast when Natsu's hands suddenly started to throb in pain. Lucy was gripping his hand so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Her expression changed to a pained one, her eyes shut tightly and her breathing was fast, soft whimpers were passing her lips.

''Lu-''

''NO!''

Her eyes snapped open and she suddenly sat up, tearing herself away from Natsu. Her eyes were wide in horror.

The blonde was sitting crouched like a ball at the wall, her head down, her hair falling loosely to her sides, covering her face from him. She was panting, whimpering.

''Lucy.''

Natsu knew that she probably was terrified, scared of what she did. But he'd never blame her. She lost control because they threatened her – or at least that's what he believed.

Since the spell from Erza lost it's effect when she was too far away from Lucy she was free to use her powers. If someone was to blame it would be him because he let happen that the two were farther away from each other than allowed.

The girl in front of him suddenly started to go crazy, screaming, crying...

She was gripping her hair so tightly that he thought she would rip it out any moment.

''I killed him... just cut his throat... I-''

Her sentence broke of in a screech again. She was hastily trying to get to her feet, trashing around when Natsu's hand came to rest on her upper arms. He pushed her down again, gripping her arms so tightly that she probably would receive bruises.

Right now, he didn't care.

She needed to calm down.

''Lucy! Ca-''

''No! Let go! I have to go back, I have to face it! I need to! Dylan will be... Oh god he will- Natsu, I havetogothereandfindawaytobringhimback-''

''Lucy!''

All those words came out in one single breath, her high, quivering voice pained Natsu.

She started to kick him, trying to scratch him with her fingers but he held her firm.

Lucy was strong, Natsu realized in a moment. Stronger than he thought she would be after being out for so long.

Without thinking he shove her against the wall, forcing her down to the ground again. By now, he knew what she was able to take.

She hissed under her breath when her back made contact with the cold stone of the cave.

''I killed him...''

''Lucy, listen.''  
When her eyes opened, they were slightly shimmering with something he had never seen before. Some beautiful color, a mixture of gold and brown – and her tears which made the color shine.

He had no idea what to say. But she seemed to calm down by the sound of his voice.

''I know it's not easy but you have to get it together...''

She shook her head a bit.

''Okay, Lucy?''

The blonde long hair, which was now only slightly curled due to all the rain, was swaying from one side to the other when she started to shake her head more.

''Natsu, I can't... I just _can't_!''

His hands let go of her arms and he cupped her face in both his hands titling his head so she would look at him.

''Look at me, Lucy.''

And she did, if it was forced or not, she didn't avert her eyes, she looked straight into his.

She was desperate, shaking by now – not only from the cold air in the cave.

The wind outside had become stronger just like the rain, new thunder was shaking the earth, sending shivers over her whole being.

She knew that she couldn't bring Dylan's father back. He was dead. Nothing in the world could change that and even if he also had been a vampire... Cutting off ones head must also be a dead sentence for the already dead.

''Breathe.''

It was when she heard Natsu's soft whisper that she realized that she indeed stopped breathing.

''Lucy, you have to breathe.''

He started to shake her, his hands felt different on her. More firm, more desperate – in a way.

_He _was desperate. Maybe because she still wasn't breathing.

Her whole world slowly started to turn, his face was only a blurred silhouette now, his dark, worried eyes mixed with his tanned skin.

She heard his voice, eager, demanding. Was he shouting?

Lucy felt his breath on her skin, his hands now left her arms and she was slowly pulled forward into a warm chest, strong arms encircling her.

And then everything turned black.

-x-

At the mansion was quiet. After the first attack where Lucy had been taken, all of the fellow vampires had been killed. Now it were only Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Loke and Juvia.

And Erza of course, but she wasn't a vampire. A way to big mansion for the few of them. Maybe they should move.

Or maybe not. This place was connected to too many memories. Happy as well as sad ones.

Levy sat on one of the big sofas in what seemed to be a living room.

Gajeel told her to not leave the room under any circumstances – and if she felt like leaving the room she should just go outside but not wander around in the mansion.

But she wouldn't do that – going away that is.

They told her if Natsu finds Lucy he would bring her here anyway, so why going away?

Levy needed to know that her best friend was fine.

She kind of trusted Natsu to be able to find her. She saw in his eyes that he actually cared for her, more than he might admit.

Even the others welcomed Levy with 'open arms', if you wanted to describe it.

The moment she entered they were gathered around her, amazed that Gajeel of all people found a girl.

But they were way to fast.

She had been dancing with him for quite a long time and he was nice, a gentleman even.

And then she found out who he was and to her own surprise didn't run away.

Something about him made her stay, he was consuming her in a strange yet comfortable way.

Vampire or not, Lucy also fell in love with one... Was it really that strange?

And why did she start to think about love already?

She felt a connection to Gajeel. The moment she saw him walk into the dance room, her eyes were set on him. She never missed one thing he did and it seemed that he had done the same since he came to her after a few minutes and wanted to dance with the 'mysterious beauty' or how he called her.

But would there ever be more?

With a sigh, Levy leaned back and looked around. The room was huge, a lot of bookshelves lined up at all the walls, the books big and heavy and full of dust. She pouted... All those books and it seemed like no one had read them in ages. How could some people be so indifferent about literature? There were two doors. The front door and another littler wooden door which lead into some hallway or floor she wasn't allowed to enter.

She was alone, the others were somewhere up, or down, trying to figure out a way to find Natsu or Lucy, or both if he already found her.

But until now, she didn't hear anything from them.

She was worried. Lucy had always been the one who got herself into trouble faster than anybody else and Levy had always been there for her, trying to get her out of it.

Not this time. This time she wasn't able to do so. To pull her out of the trouble she was in, because no matter what dangerous trouble that was... Levy was in no position to help her with it.

And she knew that Lucy would never want for her to get into any danger, trying to save her.

That's why all Levy could do was believe in Natsu to find her, hopefully in a well condition.

-x-

The ground beneath her was cold and for a moment she thought time has turned back and when she opened her eyes she would see Dylan in the dark room before she attacked him and killed his father.

But she soon found out that time hadn't turned back. When she opened her eyes, slowly since they felt heavy, like cement was on her lids, she saw Natsu leaning against the wall opposite of her, his hair sticking to his forehead, his shirt slightly slipped down his one shoulder.

He was sleeping. His eyes closed a calm expression covering his features.

He also must be exhausted. Lucy didn't quite remember what happened but she knew that she fought against him, trying to get away – to get back and do something that was impossible even for supernatural beings.

Carefully, the blonde tried to sit up, groaning in pain when a sudden piercing feeling took over her, spreading from her back to her head.

She slipped but her head never fell down on the ground. There was a hand at the back of it, another at her side.

When she looked up she saw his dark eyes. He must have woken from her try to get up. His senses were higher than those of a human after all.

''Hey.''

His smile was weak, still honest.

She could only smile back, wanting to say something though she didn't know what but squeezed her eyes again when another shot of pain ran through her.

''What's wrong?''

She felt herself being lifted and then he leaned her against the wall where he looked at her more closely.

''Where does it hurt?''

''Back.'' 

Lucy was merely able to whisper it through gritted teeth when the pain grew stronger.

For a short moment Natsu thought that it was because he shove her against the wall before but when he turned her and lifted her top a bit to see her back he was surprised to see nothing. Not even a bruise.

''There's nothing, Lucy. You sure it hurts there?''

''Yeah, Natsu. I am sure.''

''And you didn't hurt your head somewhere?''

Lucy shot him an angry glare and he pulled her top back down and turned her again.

''Let's have Erza take a look at it then.''

At the mentioning of Erza's name, Lucy remembered the party – and Levy.

She had no idea if only she had been attacked even if it was likely but still, she suddenly felt a strong feeling of uneasiness.

''Are they fine?''

A bit surprised by her question, Natsu leaned back and sat down in front of her only nodding. Maybe she had had a bad dream about them being hurt or maybe she just needed to hear that they were fine although they never had been in danger to begin with.

He looked at her bit longer. Although it was still dark outside he could see that she was pale, probably from the shock and everything she had to go through these past hours.

Yet something else made him worry.

It was that she was slightly sweating, her breathing a bit faster than normally.

Great, she caught a cold.

''Are we going back?''

''Later. It's still raining.''  
Lucy barely noticed that he was moving towards her, pulling her forward so he could sit behind her and lean against the wall, resting her exhausted body against his.

Immediately, she felt warm and comfortable.

She had to admit that she was – though she had been sleeping the whole time – still pretty tired.

And with him so close, his arms securely around her, her head resting on his shoulder – right next to his – it was tempting to just close her eyes again and give in to her tiredness.

After all, she knew that he wouldn't leave her and take care of her, no matter what.

-x-

Erza and the guys had now come back down to get Levy some company. The red head figured that it was probably the hardest for her that Lucy was gone for now.

Erza had listened to Levy's stories on the party, what the two had been through, how they grew up together, how they always stood up for each other and always supported each other.

They had been there for each other since childhood whenever one needed help from the other and the witch knew that Levy practically burned to just run out and search for Lucy herself.

She had to admit that the humans amazed her all the more. At the beginning she was impressed by Lucy's curious and fearless nature, how she tried to figure everything out about Natsu's and her world although he did those horrible things to her.

She still admired her now but mostly because of her powers. Erza had always been one to investigate on the mysterious and Lucy was a mystery herself.

Levy was kind of the same. Running headfirst into danger not caring what happens to her as long as the people she loved were safe. It took her and Gajeel a longer moment to get Levy back to the mansion after Natsu just ran off like that. She also wanted to help but it was way to dangerous for a normal human like Levy to just follow him.

With a sigh, Erza sat down next to Levy and followed her gaze. She had been staring at the book shelf for the whole time they were back in the room, not saying a word.

''You like books?''  
The little girl must have been far away with her mind since she startled slightly when she heard Erza's voice so close to her. A moment before, Erza had been standing at the other side of the room preparing drinks with Juvia.

''Y-Yeah.''

Erza smiled at her. All those books here were from all the vampires which they had carried around the world in their 'lifetime'. But now they only staid in the shelf dusting themselves. And Levy really seemed to be interested in all the books.

''You can have some, if you want to.''  
''Really?!''  
Completely taken back by the offer, the blue haired girl jumped off the sofa and already ran over to all the books, taking a few out which she had set her eyes on.

With three heavy books in her arms she came back and put them on the table.

''I'll take these then.''  
''You can have more-'' 

She never finished her sentence when the front door suddenly burst open, the heavy wind and rain slightly filling the space around it.

All in the room where alerted when a tall figure entered, completely soaked with water, clothes dark and wet with another, smaller and more fragile figure in their arms.

When the, from Erza's point of view man, slowly came into the light she gasped loudly.

It was Natsu. His hair was longer than normally, the pink locks darker. They were sticking to his forehead and his cheeks. He was panting and seemed to be pretty exhausted.

Lucy – Erza recognized immediately – was also panting but it seemed that she was either sleeping or just unconsciousness. But she was also pale, her cheeks flushed, her eyes squeezed like she was in pain.

''Erza, she needs help!''  
Natsu's desperate voice made her move on her own. She ran over, slammed the door shut so all the rain wouldn't come in and lead them over to the sofa.

Levy was also fast, creating space for Lucy to lie down.

Erza had no idea when but Juvia suddenly came back into the room, towels in her arms.

Natsu gently laid the blonde on the sofa, resting her head on one of the little pillows.

''She has some kind of fever, I'm not sure... But it has gotten worse.''

The red head had not seen Natsu that desperate since a longer time. His eyes were fixed, practically gluing on the blonde, his hand was tightly holding hers, like she would leave him if he let go of it.

''What happened?''

It was Levy this time who spoke. She was standing behind the back rest of the sofa looking down at her best friend with big, worried eyes.

''Erza, please help her.''  
Natsu didn't even bother to answer. Maybe it was because Lucy really needed help now and the story was too long to tell... Who knew? Erza knew nothing. Not how he found her, where he found her, when he found her... Or what happened in general.

The others were running around in the room, searching for blankets, handing Natsu a towel so he could dry himself a bit, getting warm drinks.

Like it snapped inside of her, Erza moved forward to the sofa and placed her hand on Lucy's forehead. She flinched by the touch. Her temperature was way to high.

Natsu took notice of her action and reaction and freaked out.

''Don't tell me it's bad and that you can help her.''

''It is bad.''  
Erza didn't look at Natsu but he knew that if Erza only needed one touch to confirm that it was bad that it really really was worse than bad.

''But I can help her.''

It was like a huge rock has been lifted off his heart and something big and uncomfortable like a mucus lump has left his throat so he could speak.

''She'll be fine?''  
The witch only nodded. Then she looked over to Gray and Juvia.

''Can you get me my spell book and the ritual candles?''

Without further questions the two left the room.

''Gajeel, take Levy out.''

''What? No! I'll stay.''

Erza looked at her with a serious expression, her eyes piercing into Levy's and she started to shake.

''This might be ugly. I don't want you to see this.''

''But-''

''Levy. Erza knows what she's doing.''  
Natsu's voice was calm, he himself felt calm. For some reason all this didn't matter to him. He knew, if Erza needed her spell book and the candles this was more than a normal fever but at the same time he knew that his friend was able to handle it. And he trusted her.

''Come on.''  
Gajeels hand rested on the blue heads shoulder and he let her outside of the mansion since she couldn't go anywhere else.

Erza guessed that he was simply taking her to his car.

Juvia and Gray came back in and laid Erza's things on the table.

''Thanks. Now. Everybody out.''

Without any more comments they all left the room, even Natsu. He knew better than anyone that Erza needed her own space to perform all her creepy witch stuff. And if he was in the way, he would move. This was for Lucy's shake after all.

With one last glance back at the blonde on the sofa he walked out of the room and closed the door.

-x-

The room was dark, the only light came from the few candles which were placed around the sofa in a quarter. Erza sat cross legged on the table, the spell book on her knees. Her hands were moving in a circulating motion over Lucy's body, the flame from the candles flickered when the witch started to chant her spell.

The silence in the room was filled with the dark voice from Erza, the sing-song of her voice seemed to control the candles. Whenever her voice grew louder the flame would grow and whenever she started to almost whisper the words the flame shrank back.

The air in the room grew cold, wind was blowing around the two girls. But the candles wouldn't expire. In contrary – the wind took the flames with him and blew them around the sofa and the table.

The golden flames made Erza's and Lucy's hair glow and the wind was lifting it up slightly.

Everything was dark and cold in the room, only the space around the two girls was filled with light and warmth.

Erza knew that this was more than a normal fever, more than a normal spell either. Yet she couldn't tell what it was.

There was definitely something cast on Lucy but if it was a spell from another witch Erza couldn't tell. She didn't feel anything that equaled a witches magic.

The red heads hands started to move slower until they came to a rest in her lap.

The spell was done. The fire slowly faded into the air, the candles simply burned down and then the room was dark.

Erza, hopped off the table and walked over to Lucy. When she placed her hand onto her forehead she narrowed her eyes. Lucy's temperature was still way to high. The spell Erza used was for banishing illnesses, extracting the foreign bodies from her body and seal them away in the flames of the candles. But it seemed that it didn't work. Erza gritted her teeth when she bitterly realized that she couldn't help Lucy with a simple spell, there was more behind it and she had to figure it out fast.

Lucy's body wouldn't be able to keep up with this and she knew that her powers were already trying to come through again.

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes opened, golden orbs staring at the ceiling and she started to scream.

-x-

''And that's basically what happened...''

Natsu and the others were on the floor, all sitting on the ground except of Gray who was leaning against the wall, and Natsu just told them everything that had happened. How he found Lucy and this strange man, what he said and wanted, how Natsu tried to hide and how Lucy freaked out.

Also how he first wanted to wait until it stopped raining since she already was close on catching a cold but in the end she had gotten worse and he needed to get her to Erza.

''I can't believe that she killed someone.''

Juvia's voice was calm yet Natsu could hear that she indeed was shocked about it. His head turned to the door which separated him from the room Erza and Lucy were in and he took a deep breath.

''Me neither. But it seemed that her powers took complete control of her.''

''It won't be easy for her.''

''I know.''

Gray left the wall and walked over to Natsu, slipping to the ground in front of him.

''Do you know who this man was?''

The pink haired vampire only shook his head. He had no idea after all. He only knew that he was yet another threat to Lucy and that pissed him off enough.

''There was something strange about him... I can't explain it, it was a coldness I never felt before...''

Natsu felt Gray shift yet again, a nervous touch to his movements. When he looked up he knew why. The light on the floor had changed and he felt a strong magical pressure on the other side of the door. And then a loud, painful scream.

_Lucy. _

He didn't waste a second when he stood up and ripped the door to the living room open. He picked up the faint screech from Juvia and how Loke tried to hold him back but it didn't matter for him.

Strong waves of magic pressed against him when he entered the room, a golden light – so pure but at the same time threatening – he had never seen before.

At the other corner of the room lied Erza on the floor. Natsu made his way over to her first, knowing if he got to close to the light he would die and that if someone was able to suppress Lucy's powers right now it would only be Erza.

Carefully, he helped her up and leaned her against the wall for support. Her eyes were wide with shock, an expression he did not see all too often on the witches face.

''Erza, what's happening?''

His voice was hoarse, he recognized, like he hadn't spoken in ages. The wind around them was so strong that Natsu had to grip one of the book shelves so he wouldn't be pushed back.

''I don't know. I tried to separate her blood from the foreign bodies inside of her but her fever didn't go down and then she suddenly unleashed her powers.''  
''Why?!''

''It's like her body's fighting against my magic.''

That wouldn't make any sense. Why would she try to fight Erza? She was helping her... But maybe... Natsu remembered how Lucy told him that her back hurt but he didn't see anything. It could be that they injected her something that would hurt her... But that also wouldn't make sense since they wanted her blood and to get her blood they needed Lucy – in a healthy state.

Or at least that's what the vampire figured for the time being. Hell, he had no idea anymore... Too many things had happened until now. How was he able to put everything together without even knowing who was after her and what _exactly _they wanted?

''She said that her back hurt... But I didn't see anything? Might that be-''

''When did she say that?''

Natsu blinked. Erza's expression had changed like she suddenly was aware of something.7

''After I found her.''

The red head gritted her teeth, it had been some time now since Lucy was here and when Natsu thought back he had found her even a longer time before that and hadn't checked her back since then. Maybe something changed.

''I need your help here Natsu.''

Natsu only nodded, knowing that if Erza asked for help, she really needed it.

The witch knelt onto the ground and placed her one hand into the palm of the other. She started to draw circles on the ground with her hand, a light blue light appeared where her skin touched the wooden floor.

Some sounds left her lips but Natsu didn't understand them.

And then the room was silent. Lucy's screams had stopped, the wind disappeared, the golden light was like frozen. It wasn't shining anymore – it simply looked like a thin wall of yellow color.

When Natsu looked around a bit more he saw some papers which had been lifted from the wind were floating in the air but they weren't moving.

Erza had stopped time.

When Natsu wanted to take a step forward, Erza held him back.

''Get my spell book.''

Without question, Natsu walked silently over to the table and picked up the spell book. He passed the yellow wall without any problems. He got back and laid it on the ground in front of her.

''Here.''

''Thanks.''  
There could have been a thousand reasons why Erza stopped the time, like getting to Lucy, inspect her and see what was wrong with her but Erza just needed to pass the barrier which had build around Lucy... Seems like it was only possible if time was stopped.

Erza let her hands fall to her lap and a strong wave of magic hit Natsu and smashed him face first into the wall.

''Shit. I should have told you to get down. While the time was stopped all the magic gathered and when I release the spell it will just set free.''  
Natsu whipped his head around and glared at her, rubbing his nose.

''Nice to tell me _now_.''

''Sorry.''  
Erza looked sheepishly down to the ground but then shrugged and took her spell book. She already started to chant another of her wicked spells before Natsu could retort some sloppy answer.

He was nervous, Lucy's cries were slowly subsiding but she was still looking like she was in pain...

Like something hurt or somebody.

Natsu recognized the spell Erza was using, a simple suppression spell a bit different from the other one he heard but this one was slightly the same.

He was definitely spending too much time with Erza if he already recognized some of her spells.

When Erza stood up and walked over to the sofa, he simply followed. If he had learned one thing it was to never do something Erza didn't tell you to do while she was casting spells. Just act when she was acting.

Carefully, Erza lifted Lucy up and pulled her top up a bit, mentioning to Natsu to help her.

The blonde was still panting, sweat visible on her forehead, temple and cleavage.

She was burning up.

Her back still seemed normal to Natsu – no cut, no bruise, no anything.

Maybe he was wrong...

But Erza seemed to see something he wasn't able to see. She leaned in closer to Lucy's lower back, resting her hand on the warm skin.

Her hand started to glow a bit and Lucy knitted her eyebrows, hissing slightly. Unaware of what he was doing, Natsu's hands tightened around the fragile blonde immediately when she was responding to Erza's action.

''This is bad.''

''What... What is it?'' 

The vampire was still over asked with this whole situation... Lucy didn't seem to get better no matter what Erza did and now something was worse than that?

This didn't sound any good and Natsu didn't like it. Not the slightest bit.

''Erza, what is it!''

It was more of a demand than a question.

''They injected her something, some kind of anesthetic but it seems that her body is reacting different to it... Maybe because of her powers, I can't really tell-''

''So what's it doing to her?!''  
He was desperate, Erza could tell not only from the look in his eyes but from the edge in his voice as well. Worry took over him and a worried Natsu might be worse than an angry Natsu. But Erza herself was worried. She had no idea how she should handle this.

''Erza.''

It was a low growl, threatening in a way. But Erza wouldn't let herself get threatened by Natsu. She knew what she could do to him if he was to attack her – though she knew that he'd never do that.

''The anesthetic had worked it's whole way through her blood cycle... Normally it would leave it after some hours but it staid... I think it's the reason why my spells don't work.''

This time she looked up, meeting his eyes, seriousness the only thing present in hers.

''It works like a poison. Preventing her from recovery and only make her feel worse.''


	21. Chapter 20 - Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Phew... It has been long, hasn't it? :p

I can't find any words to express my lack of updates... But still thanks for sticking with me :3  
Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 20 – Darkness_

''We have to stop them! If they do anything like that again, the whole world might get destroyed.''

Eric was trying hard not to punch Peter straight in the face after his wining about how dangerous all of this has become. Like he didn't know that. Ake was running wild trying to get what he wanted from Lucy and now some other strange guys also tried to wake her up. Were they all unaware of what would happen if she wakes up?

The two have been watching Ake's every step and now Norman, Dylan's father, had planned something as well but was dead now because Lucy again was forcefully pushing out her powers. Wasn't that any sign for them to stop?

''I mean after everything-''

Eric's lifted hand silenced Peter immediately. There was something changing in the air, a coldness spread through the little apartment.

''How did you find us?''

The man standing in the darkest corner of the room, slowly approached the two others, a dangerous smile on his lips.

Behind him, a beautiful woman with long blond hair.

Eric gasped loudly when he saw who exactly the woman was.

''Explain this Ake.''

A strong demand if you consider that Ake was twice as strong as Eric. But Ake only chuckled and sat down on the bed.

Eric knew the whole story, how Ake tried to take Layla's powers, resulting in killing her. Everyone knew what he did to get what he wanted. So how was she alive?

Or was this just some apparition Ake created? But what good would that do for him?

''Calm down Eric. We all know that I had planned something, you shouldn't be surprised by this.''  
''Explain this!''

The man almost chocked out. His anger was slowly rising to a point where he would kill his best friend just to get an answer. Peter slowly took a step back, realizing that his friend was to caught up in his own feelings than to act smart now. Better back up before he gets caught in the cross fire.

Ake now slowly stood up and walked over to the window. His hand reached up and he pushed the curtains a bit to the side, watching the forest behind the building.

''This Layla isn't real.''

Like it snapped inside of Eric, the magic he had gathered in that moment disappeared and he turned to look at Ake.

''Then... She's just an apparition?''

The man at the window only nodded.

''The real Layla is sealed inside of Lucy's body along with her powers. Why do you think I'm trying to wake her up. This girl is nothing compared to her mother. She could never reach the greatness her mother possessed.''  
Ake took a deep breath as to calm down. Comparing Lucy to her mother seemed to make him mad, like Lucy wasn't even worth being compared to her.

''But if you wake her up, the whole world will-''

''You seem not to be very informed, Eric.''

Eric and Peter exchanged a confused look and then turned their attention back to Ake, who has now turned around and faced them.

''You two were the closest on bringing this world to an end.''

''What do you mean?!''

It was something Peter hated the most to hear. Like he was trying to set Lucy's powers free. He was trying to prevent it, by any means. Lucy was a threat to mankind and he would do everything in his power to get rid of those uncontrollable powers, even if that means to kill her.

''I'll tell you something. If Lucy dies from a supernatural force, _all _of her power and Layla's power will be set free and no one would be able to control that. Oh and there comes something to my mind, weren't you two the ones who tried to kill her in that amusement park? And aren't you two, well, supernatural?''

The room went quiet. Both, Peter and Eric didn't know why they believed what Ake just said bit for some reason they both felt that he wasn't lying.

So... If Natsu hadn't stopped them in that moment, the world probably wouldn't exist anymore.

Something changed inside of Eric.

''You tried to kill her, too!''

Ake only rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly.

''Who said that? Of course, her friends would think that but the only thing I was trying to do was pushing her physical pain to a level where Layla would be able to break through and take control of Lucy.''

''That's your plan? Letting Layla control Lucy?!''

''So that I can use her powers. Yes. Lucy would never be able to use those powers the way I want to.''

Eric tried to look through Ake, to understand what he _really _wants but he wasn't able to. The darkness around this man was to thick to look through his evil plans.

''Why would Layla help you, if you only use her for your self interest?''  
''Because I have her body and I will give it to her after, if she does what I want from her.''

''And that would be.''

Peter's voice was calm yet very demanding.

''Let's keep this a secret for now.''

His eyes hardened again.

''Just don't try to kill her again.''

''She also killed someone... If that happens again-''

''Yeah, I heard about Norman... But don't worry, I bet her friends will do everything in their power to prevent that something like this happens one more time.''

''Dylan won't stop though.''

Again, Ake only chuckled. A dark glint in his eyes when he opened the window.

''Don't worry about him.''

''Wait!''

But Ake already left into the night which was just as dark as his soul.

Peter and Eric just stood there, minutes passed without them saying anything.

After some though, Peter decided to break the silence.

''Do you think it's the truth?''

The answer from Eric came way to fast.

''There is not one reason that crosses my mind why he would come up with a story like that... Sadly.''

Peter sighed and sat down.

''So we should better stop trying to kill her.''

''Yeah. And we should also find a way to stop Dylan from trying to do so.''

''That might be harder than we think. She killed his father after all.''

Eric laughed a bit and walked over to the window, closing it. He hated the chilly night air.

''I don't think so.''

-x-

''Do you really think it was smart to tell them the truth?''

Shin was waiting in the shelter of the forest in front of the little flat and greeted Ake with a nod. Layla's apparition was long gone. Ake had already filled Shin in on everything about Layla and how she could be here. Last time, Ake was able to pull Layla's spirit into the apparition so she could talk with them. This time it seemed to be impossible, maybe because of everything that happened to Lucy. Maybe she was hurt more than they first thought, then a spell like that – to extract a ghost sealed inside a living person – was impossible, even for Ake.

''For now, those two idiots will do us a huge favor.''

''And that would be?''

Shin raised an eyebrow, obviously not knowing which kind of favor those two 'not capable of anything dorks' could do them.

''They will take care of Dylan so no one will get in our way.''

''Ah.''

Satisfied by the answer, Shin turned and disappeared fast into the darkness of the night, Ake following him with no problems. There was something they had to get before they made their next step.

-x-

Not far away from Eric's flat, two other dark figures were standing. One of them young and handsome, the other a bit older, not much, but he looked thin and weak.

''Is all of that true?''

''I'm afraid, all of it is.''

The voice from the younger one was hoarse like he had been crying for hours.

''You can't kill her Dylan, no matter how much you might hate her right now.''  
''Sir, there's something I don't understand...''

The thin man laid a hand on Dylan's shoulder.

''What is that, my son.''

''If Ake wants to bring Layla back... Why did he kill her in the first place?''

The hand on Dylan's shoulder tightened a bit and the man took a few deep breaths.

''That's complicated.''

''I still want to know.''

The man chuckled.

''To understand we have to go back far in time...''

-x-

_A young woman, long blond hair, woke up in a bed so comfortable she never dreamed of something like that to exist. Next to her a man, equally aged like her, his hair the strangest color mixture she had ever seen – gold and black. Light and darkness. She smiled warmly at him when he opened his eyes and looked at her. The early sun rays let her face glow and she looked like an angel. It was the night after great war, which they won. In a way. _

_Layla, the woman, had to kill the queen of her own kind, to ensure the victory. But she had to pay a huge price for that matter. Everyone now thought that she was a traitor. Though no one would attack her, since she possessed all the power from all the leaders of the elf nations and the powers from the queen as well. _

_No one would be able to stop her – not even the vampire king. _

_And he knew that. That's why they had been spending the night together, sleeping in one bed that night. He knew what she was capable of. What he didn't know was that she would never help him, although she loved him, deeply. His goals were too horrifying to be together with him longer. _

_Layla decided that she would flee the very same day they woke up next to each other. _

_''What are you thinking about?''_

_His voice – the voice of a cruel, cold hearted monster – was so tender and warm it almost broke Layla's heart. _

_She shook her head and smiled at him. Lying had never been a thing for her, sadly she had done this way too often the last days..._

_''Nothing. Just about our eternal future together.''_

_He knew what she was talking about without her having to voice it. _

_They were both immortal. A life forever – with each other. _

_The vampire chuckled and pulled her in to kiss her lightly. She hesitated a bit but he didn't want to insecure him in any way and played along. She had feelings for him after all, that wasn't to deny. _

_''You know immortality also has its cost...''_

_''Hmm.''_

_Their eyes met, and intensity inside of both of them, it tore at their ability to trust each other. _

_''I have to drink blood to stay alive, although I am immortal... And you... Your immortality will catch up to you eventually, now that all the elves are gone... The spell will loosen over the time and you will sooner or later grow older. But you won't be able to keep that up because all the years you tricked will just rain down on you and you will die. So your immortality is limited as well.''_

_''But then it wouldn't be immortality.''_

_Layla chuckled when he rolled his eyes and left the bed. But she knew better that he was right. That's why she had to leave, as soon as possible. _

_-x-_

_''Do you really know what you are doing, Layla?''_

_Layla only nodded when she simply cut her hair with a wind blade she evoked. Ultear, an old witch she knew was busy mixing ingredients in a caldron. _

_Layla had been on the run from the vampire king for three days now and Ultear came to help her. Luckily. _

_She was the only one right now who could help her. Layla felt it already that her powers were weakening. The elves had been erased way to fast... In that short period it was no miracle that her immortality was fading with every minute. _

_But Ultear knew a way to slow down the process. _

_To slow it down for ages. _

_''He will find you eventually. You should just try to hide and die as soon as possible.''_

_''If you want me dead, just kill me here and now. If not, let me do this.''_

_''Layla I am only saying this for your shake. This spell is not easy to handle... Your body will break the moment this spell is undone.''_

_''And when is that?''_

_Ultear avoided her eyes for a moment but then faced her. _

_''When you're not able to control it anymore.''_

_''That won't happen.''_

_There was a tender hand on Layla's shoulder. Ultear's eyes were full of sorrow and regret._

_''Layla. You will die. No matter what you do, you will die. Why do you want to suffer more?''_

_There was only a limited pressure Layla could take and this was now over the limit. _

_''I'm not only doing this for me.''_

_''What do you mean? You can't actually do this for _him _right?''_

_Now there was also a sad glint in Layla's eyes. Her one hand wandered to her stomach where it came to a halt. Tenderly she circled her belly with her hand – everything it took for Ultear to understand. _

_''Oh my god. But that's impossible... Vampires can't...''_

_''I don't know how it happened but I won't let this child die.''_

_-x-_

Dylan had to catch his breath after everything he just saw. It were just randomly chosen memories and things the old man found out yet they all evoked something inside of Dylan.

''Lucy wasn't the only child, Layla had?''

At that the man laughed, his dark voice resembled somehow the man's voice in the vision.

The cold feeling he received from his presence was the same he felt while seeing the visions.

Now when he thought about it... But that couldn't be possible.

Yet... Why would he show him those vision if they weren't connected with him in any way? Okay, maybe he did that because Dylan asked for Layla and her motives.

''Who said that the child wasn't Lucy?''

Taken aback, Dylan took whipped around and looked the man deeply in the eyes.

''That's impossible.''

''Is it? How do you wanna know?''

''Well, I... ''

Dylan searched for words, answers on that question but he found none.

The man chuckled yet again. The chuckle – it was the exact same like in the vision – the chuckle of the vampire king.

Dylan once again took a step back.

His father told him that they were working together with the vampire king but the man who came with his father... Dylan always thought that it would just be some of his henchmen, not him in person. Realization hit him like a ball in the face during football training.

''You're the vampire king!''

The man laughed and came closer to Dylan.

''Yes I am. But I am also Lucy's father.''

Now that he said it, it made a lot of sense... Though Dylan had no idea how that was possible. Vampires weren't able to propagate. And how did Lucy survive until now... Questions over questions ran through his mind but they were washed away when the vampire king spoke his next sentence.

''And you will help me to get her.''


	22. Chapter 21 - Purification

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Sorry that it took me so long again, don't know what's wrong with me-

Hope you can forgive me :*

–-

_Chapter 21 – Purification _

The door wouldn't open, no matter how much Levy tried to do so. She moved so much while trying that the whole car started to shake. By now she was so desperate that lots of inappropriate curses left her lips. And Gajeel wouldn't open the door for her. After they left the mansion, he sat inside the car with her and locked the doors. Then some strange light appeared from the mansion and Levy heard a scream. She knew better that it was her best friend who had been screaming there and she was scared since it sounded pained and horrified.

She never wanted to be more close to Lucy like now in her whole life.

''Would you please stop, the car is moving so much that I'm getting sick...''

Gajeel's voice was cold and annoyed but Levy wouldn't give a damn. She just wanted to get to Lucy. How could he be so calm anyway? Didn't he hear the scream as well?

''I would stop if you just let me out.''

''Not a chance.''

''Why not?!''

The dark haired vampire covered his ears at her loud shriek. Seriously, why did girls always have to raise their voice when they were irritated?

''Erza knows what she is doing. Everything will turn out to be okay.''

''That didn't sound okay.''

Gajeel only snorted at that and turned away from her.

Levy didn't think about stopping. She crawled over to him and started to shake him with the bit strength she could master up against him. He was a vampire and at least two heads higher than her.

''Come on, just let me out.''

''No.''  
He didn't even pay her a glance. His eyes were fixed on the forest in front of the mansion, the wind outside had taken up and something cold laid in the air.

Gajeel didn't like it.

''Please.''

''Be quiet.''

''I won't just sit here while my friend is suffering!''

Now Gajeel's ears suffered a trauma when Levy suddenly grabbed his arm and screamed with all her might and be. Shortly before her outburst, something heavy fell onto the roof of the car, leaving a dull sound. Levy was so surprised that, for a moment, she forgot about Lucy.

''What was that?!''

Again, Gajeel only snorted. Since he was so calm, Levy guessed that it was nothing bad. All these supernatural issues gave her creative mind the opportunity to fully enlarge and now she thought that every single person in the world was something like a vampire.

''It was just some huge branch which aborted from a tree.''

''Oh.''

Like she realized what she was doing she let go of his arm and slowly sank back into her seat. It didn't seem to her though that Gajeel mind the contact.

''Is she really going to be alright?''

''She's strong.''

Though it didn't directly answer her question, she knew that Gajeel was right. Lucy was strong and she wouldn't let herself being defeated so easily.

What both didn't realize was that someone threw the branch on the car roof on purpose so he could enter the mansion without being seen. Which worked.

-x-

''Poison?'' Natsu repeated dumbfounded. He had no idea what was worse. Having Lucy being poisoned or having her unleashing her powers. Probably both were the worst... But right now he needed to understand how all of this even was possible.

Erza was already busy, trying to cool down Lucy's temperature by placing a washing cloth with cold water on her forehead.

After that she inducted Lucy some strange fluid, where Natsu had no idea where and when and how she prepared it and what exactly it was.

''What's that?''

''Exchange the cloth every 15 minutes and try to keep her calm. If necessary knock her out before she unleashes her powers again.''

She passed him without another word.

''Wait... Erza-''

But she already left the room. To his surprise she also locked the door... Something she never did before.

He would have tried to stop her and talk to her, ask her what was wrong with Lucy now and what she was up to but the moment the door closed, Lucy's breath suddenly became more fast.

Natsu's attention was on the girl in no time. He knelt down in front of the couch, gently taking her one hand in his much bigger one. With the other hand he lightly touched her cheek.

''Lucy?''

The blonde only whimpered and tried to turn away, groaning in pain when she tried to move her body.

''Hey...''

He was surprised about his own voice when he heard it cracking at the end. She looked terrible. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her cheeks flushed. Why did those stupid anesthetic react to her like that? It couldn't just be because of her elf powers, right?

Maybe Dylan just injected her something else what he didn't know that it was poisonous.

''Don't worry about me that much...''  
He looked up again, meeting her now open eyes – which weren't that focused – and smiled a bit.

''You look terrible.''

''Thanks.''

She chuckled slightly before her brows knitted and she closed her eyes again, taking one deep breath. Natsu panicked again, leaning a bit closer to her, brushing his lips over her hair to which she smiled again.

''There is some creep after me who knew my mother, then there are two other guys who want to see me dead and Dylan is a vampire who wants to avenge his dad...''

Now her eyes opened again, and this time they were shining a bit though the brown beautiful color which normally was present in her eyes was now bleached and cold.

''Something like this won't kill me.''

''You're so stupid.''

''I know.''

They both smiled a bit but it disappeared from their faces at the same time when another shot of pain ran through Lucy's body and Natsu's worry was just taking the better of him.

His hands worked on their own when he sat her up and sat down himself, laying her down so her head was resting on his lap.

He reached forward and pulled the little bowl with the cool water closer, taking the washing cloth from her forehead and dipped it into the water. Now, soaked with new water, Natsu placed the little piece of fabric back onto her forehead.

''Erza gave me something, I'm already feeling better Natsu, you don't have to-''

''Stop it, okay. I know you're not feeling better.''

His voice was firm and she knew that it pissed him off that she was lying to him.

She didn't even want to lie, but the last thing she wanted was him being worried about her the whole time... She had a lot of other things on her mind.

This was a really difficult situation since she had no idea if she will be able ti stand up against this 'poison'. It wasn't that she didn't hear anything Erza and Natsu were talking about.

She was scared, no question but she still wouldn't let herself be defeated from something like this. She survived so much until now it would have all been for nothing if she was to die now.

Lucy slowly felt her eye lids getting heavy and how her body felt more tired in every second.

In the last moment of her still conscious mind, she snuggled a bit closer to Natsu and lulled a little 'okay' into the air.

The vampire only smiled and stroke her hair one time.

''She will die.''

The voice, the coldness in it, the strange feeling of death... Natsu's whole body tensed when he looked up and saw the cloaked man standing behind the table, right in front of him, in this mansion.

''How did you get in here?!''  
Though a lot of anger was trying to rise to Natsu's surface he held back. He didn't even move. Maybe because the last thing he wanted was for Lucy to wake up and see this man, making her remember the horrible day...

But how in hells name did he manage to get in here?

And why was he saying something like that? Did he know what exactly was wrong with her and how to cure her?

''If you know something then tell me!''

''Oh first being mad at me and now even asking for something... Did your parents never teach you any manners.''

The tone in his voice told Natsu that he knew exactly what happened to Natsu's parents... Or at least what everyone tells him that happened to them. It's not like he had ever been there and witnessed with his own eyes what happened.

Unrecognized by Natsu but seen by the cloaked man, the pink haired boy's hand dropped onto the blonde's shoulder, tightening a bit around her slim arm.

It pissed Natsu off till no end that he was just standing there, practically doing nothing but staring. Why was he staring that much?

Oh, yeah, right. He wanted something from Lucy, just like so many other bad people... Another thing that pissed him off.

''The anesthetic is poisonous to her. Dylan should have known better.''

A new flash of anger rose inside of Natsu. How could he talk so casually about all this? His eyes followed him when he slowly walked over to the right – to the book shelf – and ran his finger along the wood. His eyes were cold and dark, no emotion was radiating from them. His slim finger grabbed one old looking book and opened it. Natsu could see that he wasn't really reading it, it seemed he just wanted something to do while talking.

''Elves react different on human medicines. Especially this kind of anesthetic is dangerous for them... I thought that Dylan's father would have told him but it seemed not so.''

His gaze came back up to look at the two teens, his one hand closed the book and put it back into the shelf. Something in the way he said that earlier made Natsu believe that it wasn't the only reason why Lucy was reacting to the anesthetic so differently. It seemed that this man knew more than he would admit and that scared the pink haired vampire.

''There is one way though to safe her.''

The smirk on his face did promise nothing good. It wasn't happy smile, no warmth came with it. It was more of an evil smile, something you would show to someone you want to kill.

But Natsu couldn't think straight at the moment. He didn't even know why he believed what this man said but deep inside he knew that he wasn't lying, for what reason ever. It was strange this he knew without a doubt that he was the enemy, even more of a mystery to him why he would help saving Lucy.

He told Natsu that he wanted Lucy, so he probably wanted her alive... It would make sense to tell Natsu how to safe her, yet something made him feel insecure about all of this.

''Just tell me! I'd do everything to save her!''

Suddenly, the man was close, right in front of them. The pink haired vampire pulled Lucy closer, so close that he almost crushed her.

''Everything? That's interesting.''

Natsu could only look deep into his eyes. The darkness in them made him feel cold, a shiver ran down his spine. This man had seen more death than Natsu could ever imagine.

''Would you still say that after I tell you that you have to kill her to save her?''

It was like the whole world has stopped for him. Like the blood inside him stopped running and the air which filled his lungs left him in no time without letting new air enter him.

Kill Lucy? Was he serious? Was that the only way to save her? Killing her so she wouldn't have to suffer more?

The corners of the man's mouth twitched up. His expression changed and he even started to chuckle.

''Don't worry, it won't kill her permanently.''

Like he read Natsu's mind. It scared him in a way, fear, something he normally didn't feel. In the past days he this feeling had been present way too often – most of the times it was fear for the blonde lying on his lap right now, yet it sucked. But what did he mean with that? Not kill her permanently?

''Wha-''

''There's a lake deep in the woods near the old mill. You have to drown her there, got me? And only there.''

The man walked over to the window and looked back over his shoulder.

''If you do that she will come back. I'd do it myself but I am not allowed to go close that lake.''  
Natsu wanted to ask more, to ask why he should believe what he just said. Ask why he even told Natsu or why he wants Lucy to be alive. But the man already disappeared into the darkness of the night. The silence which followed was scary. He could only hear the wind outside which made the trees dance to the dripping sound of the rain. And her shallow breathing, soft pants escaping her still soft lips.

Natsu looked back down at her, her face was pale, her lips red. The way she lay there, her eyes closed, her hair sprawled all over his legs and her lips slightly parted she looked like an angel.

Lucy was the most beautiful person Natsu had ever seen, even if he wouldn't admit that.

But she also was warm and lovely. She made him feel things he never dared to feel before.

And that was only of the many reasons why he would protect her – even if that meant to go to extremes.

He had no idea if what this man said was the truth but for some inexplicable reason he trusted his word.

Carefully, he lifted Lucy up into a sitting position, standing up and gathering her in his arms, keeping her close. Before he left the mansion, he wrapped a jacket around her since it was raining heavily outside. Irony in itself that she would get completely wet anyway in a few minutes.

Natsu hadn't told anybody what he was up to, better to not let them know they would try to stop him, Erza would probably work herself to death while trying to cure Lucy.

On the whole way his insides constricted thinking about what he was up to do. He would kill Lucy... Was he really ready for that? Could he just do that without having any proof that she will come back?

But he went on. Deep inside he believed and that was actually everything he could do right now. Believe in her and him.

-x-

''They are gone?! But why and how, I mean you all have been here!''

''Levy, calm down.''

''Calm down?! My best friend is dying and apparently gone and you all don't know where she is and you're telling me to calm down?!''

Gajeel couldn't look into her eyes so full of sorrow and betrayal it almost tore at him. Almost.

Erza laid an understanding hand on the little girl's shoulder.

''Natsu probably took her somewhere else where they can be alone... Maybe he found a way to heal her.''

''You don't really believe that, do you?''

Erza suppressed a sigh and only smiled. She herself had no idea what was going on. When she came back into the living room the window was wide open, Natsu and Lucy were nowhere to be found. On top of that had it been raining like shit, the red head doubted that Natsu would take Lucy outside in her condition with a weather like that. Something else made Eeza think that maybe something happened to the two teens.

A strange and foreign aura had been in the room, something dark and cold Erza couldn't identify.

She hoped that Natsu knew what he was doing. Lucy needed help, fast or she wouldn't make it. Levy was angered and Erza could understand, she sent Juvia and Gray outside to look for the two teens but they couldn't find anything... They told Levy that they would take care of Lucy, that they would protect her. Yet they had no idea where she was and she was in no good condition. They couldn't even be sure that Natsu was with her but some strange feeling inside of the witch made her believe that.

''Levy, I know what you're going through but I'm sure that Lucy will be fine.''

Lots of tears ran down Levy's cheeks and she faced the with dead on.

''She better be!''

In her fury Levy just turned and left the mansion, running back to the car and started it driving off into the distance.

Gejaeel just stood by the door and watched the car lights disappear in the thick fog of the night.

He heard a loud hawking behind him and turned seeing an impatiant Erza behind him, her arms crossed over her chest.

''What?''  
''Go after her idiot!''

-x-

Natsu's legs were sightly shaking when he reached the lake. Just like the man said it was close to the old mill. There was something he recognized immediately. The water, just like the air seemed to be purer here... It was a strange place, magic greeted him with every step he took further to the lake.

The words from the man rang in his ear, that he was not allowed to go here... Maybe this place was off limits for vampires since it seemed to be somewhat of a holy ground. But then he wouldn't have been able to come here as well, right?

His surroundings seemed to react to Lucy in a way, when he slowly entered the lake and his feet were completely under water, lots of little glowworms came flying to them, circling around Lucy's motionless body.

The water received a green touch with the yellow light from the little creatures.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu continued his way further into the lake till hips were surrounded by the clear water.

Now or never... He had no idea why but it seemed for him that it was okay to lower Lucy until she was under water and only her head was above the surface.

The water made her skin shine, she looked perfect, like she was made of porcelain. Her hair looked slightly greenish but a slight touch of blue was also in it.

What would he do if she won't wake up again? He would kill her, right here right now... Even if she wakes up again, he killed her. Could he live with that?

The water felt warm around them, almost comfortable, like it wasn't there after all.

This couldn't go on, she would die if Natsu didn't do anything...

With a new found confidence he slowly lowered Lucy further under water until her whole face had left the surface.

Though she was ill it seemed that her normal senses worked. Her body moved and she tried to free herself, and here he thought she would peacefully let herself get drowned. Great, now he had to force her down.

Against his will, Natsu closed his eyes and pushed her further down.

It felt like hours. She struggled and tried to reach the surface again, tried to get the water out of her lungs and new fresh air into them. But Natsu was stronger. And it broke his heart that he was actually killing her.

Slowly her resistance subsided, her attacks on him lessened and her struggles stopped until she completely stilled.

Natsu was fast on pulling her up again. Her eyes were closed and for a moment she looked like she was sleeping. Then Natsu saw how water ran down her cheeks and left her mouth.

She was cold, lifeless. She wasn't breathing.

Lucy was dead.

And Natsu had killed her.


	23. Chapter 22 - Lake Of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

It took me so long to update. I am so so sorry. I hope you can forgive me though you probably had to hear this very often until now.

I had so many other things which I had to take care of before continuing writing this story... I hope you understand that.

I will try to give my stories more attention again:)

Hope you all stay tuned

–-

_Chapter 22 – Lake of Life_

The silence which swallowed the whole forest was heart wrecking. Though it was not really silent... In contrary, Natsu could make out the slightest movement from mice behind little stones, far away over to the cars on the street in town. The quiet noise of the leaves falling from the trees due to the wind or the cracking from the trees swaying in the wind. The vampire could make out everything around him – close and far away. Yet everything seemed to be quiet since he couldn't hear the sound he wanted to hear so badly.

Lucy's heartbeat, the little lullaby he loved to listen to whenever she was close to him. The way it could fasten whenever he touched her or the way it normally beat when she was asleep. He loved the sound of it, it calmed him down every time he needed to be calmed.

Right now there was nothing.

Natsu had no idea how long he had been standing in the water but he soon realized that he was already kneeling, his legs not being able to keep him up with her. She was pale, her lips blue, a bit water still dropping from her chin.

What had he done?

The teen gritted his teeth at her sight. Lucy wasn't there anymore. He was simply holding her cold and lifeless body. And he was the reason why she was like this. How could he ever live like that? Why did he trust this man? Why was there this little hope inside of him that this a way to _safe _Lucy?

Why couldn't he just wait for Erza to find a way to cure her?

''Damn it!''

Natsu realized in that moment that he was crying. His tears leaving his eyes without permission, running down his cheeks and dropping off his chin right onto her face. Her angel like face. Though she was pale and there was no warmth in her appearance she still looked beautiful. Even death could not change her. Natsu's grip on her tightened.

This couldn't be right. This couldn't be possibly happening. Lucy wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead. He had no idea what he should do now, without her.

His voice was cracking when he tried to speak.

''I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Lucy.''

His head dropped down to her, snuggling into her hair where he brushed his lips over and over again in between his silent apologies. Never did he feel so weak before.

He felt lost, helpless... Hopeless. What would he do now? How was he supposed to tell the others? How was he supposed to explain? He didn't even know what he should explain... Something like 'I trusted a complete stranger and killed Lucy because he told me to do it' wouldn't do...

Something was strange though. When the man told Natsu to kill Lucy to save her he was very explicit about this lake.

_You have to drown her there, and only there. _

And didn't he also said that it would only kill her permanently... Maybe... Just maybe there was a way that Lucy wasn't dead?

Natsu looked a bit longer at her. He would never forgive himself if he really killed her.

But why was he here, trying to tell himself that what he had done wasn't real? He never felt sorry for anything he did in his life. He never felt regret, never thought about a decision twice he took. Natsu was straight forward, he never cared about anyone but himself. It has always been like that and he never thought that it would change. Sure, he _cared –_ in a strange way – about the other vampires in the mansion and also about Erza although she is a witch but he had always been his first priority.

Not now. Not anymore. Lucy changed everything. She stepped into his life like a hurricane blows over the ground. Fast and without warning. The day she 'confessed' to him changed it. He found a strange interest in her, he wanted to learn more about her. First everything he could think about was the smell of her blood but now it was the last thing he thought about when he saw her.

There were always new things he realized when looking at her, new details he never saw before – like that cute little purse of her lips every time Natsu would tease her or the way her cheeks would burn when he stepped too close to her.

He would never see that again. He would never hear her voice again, the voice that could calm him down and make him laugh.

The vampire let loose of a frustrated cry, closed his eyes and just let his tears run down his face. He felt so miserable, so guilty.

This was it. He couldn't turn back time, he couldn't undo this.

Lucy was gone.

-x-

It was easy for Gajeel to track Levy down – her smell was unique. She smelled like old books yet fresh and a bit like vanilla. It was still a mystery to him why he always had the feeling that he needed to be close to the little blue haired girl but he guessed that if was a bit the same as for Natsu and Lucy. Though he knew that Levy was no elf.

He found her in a garden of a house close to a forest. From the description he heard from Gray and Juvia this could be Lucy's house but he had no idea why Levy would go here.

She was sitting on a bench right at the wall of the house, her head in her hands – the vampire could hear her crying.

''Levy.''

''Leave me alone.''  
Her voice sounded slightly shocked, like she was surprised that he followed her. To be honest here, he was actually surprised himself.

With a sigh he sat down next to her.

Back at the mansion she was so agitated, so frustrated and mad but now she was pretty calm. Just crying but calm.

''She will be fine.''

''How can you be so sure?''  
Now she looked up, meeting his eyes in the darkness. Though the sun already set she could clearly see him.

Gajeel looked away, his eyes drifting off into the distance.

''I never saw Natsu look at someone the way he looks at Lucy. He would never let her go and do everything so she will be fine again. I trust him. You should do that, too.''  
The way Gajeel said that made Levy shiver. There was no sight of doubt in what he said. It calmed her at least a bit.

''I don't wanna lose her.''

There was a little break, Gajeel could hear her voice cracking slightly.

''We have always been together, since we were little. She is like a sister to me, she always helped me, she always knew when something was up with me and how to help me... I couldn't imagine a life without her.''

Gajeel couldn't hold back the chuckle which bubbled up from him.

''You share a very special bond, huh?''  
He received a punch and a hard glare.

''Don't you make fun of that.''  
In defense he lifted his arms but was still smiling. He would never make fun of it, he found it... cute.

''I wish I would have been able to experience something like the two of you have in my life. I envy you.''

That took Levy by surprise. She didn't know him for all too long now but he fast opened up to her and that made him even more interesting. The ghost of a smile came to her.

First she felt bad for feeling a little better though Lucy was still gone but a second later she felt Gajeel wrap one arm around her shoulder and just pulled her to his side. In that moment she knew that Lucy would never be mad at her for feeling good during bad times, she probably would want her to feel like this right now.

''Thank you.''

''Whatever.''

Levy let it slip since she could practically hear the smile on his face when he said that one word.

-x-

Time passed and yet nothing happened. Natsu has never been the type to give up but there was no way he was able to keep up hope.

He wanted to at least get her back to the mansion, especially for Levy to see her one last time.

With fading strength he pushed himself back up and tried to leave the lake.

He couldn't – something held him back.

When he looked down he saw seaweed wrap around his feet and lower legs.

''This gotta be a joke...''  
His emotions were playing wild, he was so frustrated, angry and sad and this right now was not helping him feeling better.

Natsu tried to rip himself free but those plants, they were way stronger than him. Realization snapped and he knew those weren't naturally ranks. He had to get away from there or it would end really serious.

The plants tore more at his legs resulting in him losing his balance and he collapsed forward. Without thinking he let go of Lucy but tried to get a hold of her once more when he again knelt on the ground. Natsu could see more of the sticky green lianas making their way towards Lucy's motionless body.

''No!''

He fell forward, trying to catch her but the lianas were faster and pulled the blonde away from him under water.

''Lucy!''

Vampires hated water still he dove under water with all his strength. The plants at his legs were holding him back but he struggled to get free. He could still see her blond hair deeper in the water. The clear and beautiful blue green gleam the water had when they arrived here, slowly subsided and the water became thicker and darker.

Soon, Lucy was out of his sight.

For a moment the world stopped for him. Not that it was awful enough that Lucy was dead, no now she was completely gone? Torn away from by some idiotic plants.

He hardly was able to keep his eyes open under water but he tried, he needed to.

There was a slight shimmer somewhere in the lake. First, Natsu thought that all the happenings from the day and all the water were playing tricks on his eyes but when he concentrated on the one point deep down in the water he could see it again.

A little golden light which was growing bigger every second.

It was too much for Natsu, he pushed himself up, realizing that the plants let go of him and surfaced the water again, taking deep breaths to calm down.

The shimmer now could be also seen from above the water and Natsu got more and more curious what it could be. He wanted to go there, to reach the warmth which was radiating from the light but the lake was too deep for him to go there. It felt strange, like the light was trying to tell him something, like it was trying to reach him.

The water slowly became more clear again and now Natsu could see that the light was a person deep under the water surface.

Lucy.

It was his first thought. And without a second thought the vampire swam forward to the middle of the lake and dove under water again.

It was way easier now to open his eyes, he could see a lot, make out the littlest animals in the lake. And there she was, floating in the water.

But the light wasn't her, Natsu realized too soon. It were little creatures dancing around her lifeless body, circling her from top to bottom.

They had all different colors, there were yellow ones, blue ones, green and orange ones, even red ones.

After taking a closer look Natsu saw that they all had little wings.

_Pixies..._

Natsu always thought that they didn't exist, but who was he to judge. He was a vampire, living with witches and being with elves. It was no surprise that the little phantasy creatures existed.

Soon after their little dance ended and they were still in the water.

They started to shine even more and a huge water flow build up around them.

The need of air slowly forced Natsu to swim up again. Above the surface he took huge breaths. Vapires hated water but to hell he would just leave like that. Something was happening down there and Natsu needed to find out what.

When he dove under water a second time he almost breathed in all the water due to shock. It was dark under water – no light, no pixies. No Lucy.

The vampire completely freaked out. He had to get up again.

''Lucy!''

He turned around in the water hysterically searching for her somewhere, hoping that she was there somewhere although it seemed unrealistic. Natsu thought the worst. Maybe the water swallowed her and the pixies since something very strange was going on with this lake.

Fast, he shook his head at that thought.

No, Lucy couldn't really be gone, right?

She had to be around here somewhere...

''Damn it all!''  
His scream echoed through the whole forest, breaking the silence of the night.

Like he has given up he let his head hang down, his shoulders started to shake.

_Great, now I'm starting to cry..._

How could he let his feelings get the better of him right now?

But since Lucy was with him he was a complete wreck if it was about his feelings. He could not control them even if he wanted to.

They were just pushing themselves up to the surface of his wall he build up to protect himself.

Frustrated he screamed again and squeezed his eyes shut to just ignore everything around him – maybe all of this was just a really bad dream and the moment he wakes up he finds himself in bed, Lucy cuddling up next to him.

Slowly he opened his eyes but there was no bed neither was a Lucy. It was just the lake and the darkness of the night.

But there was something very tiny dancing in front of his eyes.

_A pixie!_

Without a second thought he just grabbed it and held it firmly in his hand.

''Where is Lucy?!''  
Desperation again took the better of him. The pixie tried to free herself but she was way weaker than Natsu which was not surprising.

Since the tiny creature could not speak it simply pointed at the water.

Again, Natsu's brain did not work and he just dove under water again still seeing nothing but darkness. He really would have loved to see Lucy there even she might still be dead.

The little pixie mentioned him to swim forward and holy shit he would probably regret if for the rest of his miserable life if he did not listen to the creature now. So he swam.

And he saw something, something dark with little sparkles of light.

It was the water swirl from before and in there were the pixies and Lucy.

Natsu immediately let go of the pixie and started to swim faster but the pixie made him stop by suddenly appearing in front of him again.

Natsu was losing his ground. Lucy was right in front of him and he was not allowed to get her out of there?

But on the other hand he considered it again. Maybe these pixies were really just trying to help. Maybe they knew a way to bring her back.

So Natsu waited.

And he didn't wait for long. The water swirl suddenly turned to a beautiful shining light blue. The pixies swam away from Lucy's lifeless body and the shining blue water slowly shrank until it looked like a thin thread. It made it's way over to Lucy and just disappeared inside of her.

_What the-_

Abruptly a kind of explosion erupted under water and Natsu was pushed back forcibly. The pixies disappeared. The vampire tried his best not to lose sight of Lucy but that was harder than expected when being swirled around in the darkness under water.

It was hard not to lose orientation. With all his power he tried to swim up to the surface.

Being able to breathe in air had never felt this good. Natsu had to cough a few times but he could breathe.

Getting of the height of being able to breathe again Natsu tried to compensate what just happened. But before he could this about anything he saw someone lying at the shore of the lake.

Her blond hair a mess, her clothes drenched in water.

''Lucy!''  
With another cough followed by a bit water, Natsu made his way over to her, Stumbling a bit.

He fast turned her on her back inspecting her.

She looked just like before.

Beautiful.

Pale.

And was she gleaming?

Natsu's hand rested over her heart and to his surprise he could feel it beating.

Shocked he pulled back his hand and pressed his ear onto her chest.

No mistake. There it was – her heartbeat.

Calm and slow.

Natsu pulled back looking at her. He saw her chets rising and falling slightly.

She was breathing.

She was alive.


	24. Chapter 23 - An Ally?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

_Chapter_ _23 – __An Ally? _

It was dark in the forest. The night was colder than usual and no animals were around.

Natsu was busy trying to comprehend just what happened back there in the lake. He surely _killed _Lucy so how the hell was she alive now? Not that he would complain.

He had placed his jacket over her body and was now sitting next to her waiting for her to regain consciousness. That alone was taking a lot of time.

These strange pixies down in the lake - he never believed they really existed – they did something so Lucy would be alive again. But how?

Natsu's attention snapped that this strange man must have known exactly that they would help her. He was sure of it. This man knew more than any of them. Who the hell was he?

The boy picked up a low groan beside him. His attention fast turned on to the blonde.

''Lucy?''

A cough was his only answer.

Her head turned a bit and she struggled to open her eyes.

''Hm.''

Natsu did not know what to say to her. Did she remember that he killed her? Did she remember anything that happened at all? She looked normal again already. Her color was coming back and she wasn't sweating anymore so whatever poisoned her must have been gone after she came back to life.

He waited a bit longer.

''Are... Are you okay?''

There was only a nod this time. She still refused to open her eyes. For some reason she was scared what she would see if she opened them. She knew that Natsu was there but she had no idea where she was. Judging from the hard and cold ground she was lying on she was probably somewhere outside.

''Where are—''

Her voice gave in, her throat was to dry for her to speak and she was still very tired and disorientated.

''In the forest.''

Of course he knew what she wanted to ask him. That's how he was.

Now she tried to open her eyes. It was totally different from when she opened her eye after she lost consciousness. It hurt more and she needed lots of time to adjust to the darkness around her.

He was sitting next to her in a simple shirt and she was freezing like hell. She then recognized his jacket on top of her and also remembered that he probably would never be cold since he could control his body temperature.

She had a bad feeling but she need to know what exactly happened. The last thing she could remember was Natsu taking care of her in the mansion and then there was nothing exact from a burning feeling in her throat like she was pushed under water and the water invaded her lungs making her insides ache. It was a horrifying feeling and she had no idea why something like that popped up in her memories.

''What... what happened?''

He did not answer. That definitely was a bad sign.

''Natsu?''

''You... I...''

He cleared his throat once showing her that he was at a loss of words. What the hell happened that he was not able to tell her?

''I'm sorry Lucy – I had to do it there was no other option to save you.''

He was now straight looking at her. His eyes holding something she couldn't identify. They were darker than usual but also purer. She could see that whatever he did to save her was killing him from the inside.

He took her hand carefully into his like he could hurt her if he gripped it to tightly.

''He told me it could only be done here or it would not work and I... I just couldn't let you die like that...''

He? Who was he? And what the hell did he do?

Natsu was breaking in front of her and it worried her that his action took control of him like that.

Slowly and with a lot of willpower she sat up and touched his cheek. Her touch startled him slightly and he looked at her.

''Natsu just tell me what happened. I won't judge you. You were just trying to help me.''

Natsu now took both her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer but also kept her far away enough just in case. He had no idea why he was scared now to be close to her it's not like he would kill her a second time. He'd never. But something inside him wouldn't allow him to be with her the wy he was before this.

''You don't understand Lucy. I had to... I drowned you in that lake there, okay. I... I _killed _you.''

She had expected everything but not this.

He killed her. Natsu killed her.

For some reason she had problems being close to him after his confession and that made her mad. Why was she scared to be close to him? He helped her. But something inside her made her feel unsafe right now. She tried to wiggle out of his arms.

Natsu felt her resistance and tried to keep on holding her.

''Lucy... Please, I can-''

''Don't.''

He voice was still very silent but it was firm and he automatically released her.

''Let me explain.''  
''What is there to explain? You killed me but I am still alive so...''

She slowly tried to push herself up from the ground still shaking.

''I'm fine.''

Before she was even able to take one simple step her leg gave in. Natsu was fast wrapping an arm around her fragile being resulting in her shaking even more.

''You're not.''

He heard her groan in annoyance.

''What are you expecting from me, Natsu?!''

The blond turned around, this time leaning herself a bit against his strong being for support.

''You _killed _me, okay. And I know you did this to actually keep me alive what obviously worked out but it does not change the fact that you killed me.''

She took one deep breath.

''And that's not even really bothering me – I mean of course I am mad that you killed me, you of all people, but what really bothers me is why the heck am I still alive?!''

Natsu stared at her a good minute, seeing how angry and confused she was maybe even hurt more than she admitted but she was more mad at the fact that she was still alive than him having her killed?

She was so stupid sometimes.

''Lucy, I have no idea how this worked out but it did and I am … _very _happy that it did.''

Lucy looked up at his hurt expression.

''I mean I simply trusted this man's words without knowing if he was right or maybe just was trying to confuse me. Do you know how hard it was for me to do this? You died through my hands...''  
Slowly he took her beautiful face in his hands forcing her to look longer into his eyes when he realized that she wanted to look away.

''Lucy I love you and I would do _everything _to keep you alive. Even if that means that I first have to end your life to let it begin once more. Even if I had to kill myself to save you or if you didn't wake up. I would have done things you would not even dare to think about, I-''

Lucy silenced him with a sudden kiss of affection but also sadness. What he just told her hurt her. She did not even want to think about him ending his life just because of her.

She pulled away but only centimeters, her breath still fanning over his face.

''Just shut up and kiss me.''

''So you forgive me?''

''I don't know but for now it's enough that I'm alive... And I don't want to hear you say something like that again... I don't want to think about you hurting yourself if something happens to me.''

He did not say anything, he couldn't. Was she mad at him? Would she forgive him? Or did she already forgive him?

''Natsu... I don't understand everything that happened and I don't think I want to understand but I know one thing. I want you. Always. I can't be mad at you no matter what you do. And you might call me stupid for that but I would also love you if you were some fucked up psycho path. Well you partly are but I still love you.''

Natsu still did not say a thing.

''I mean... Sure it's strange that you just followed the man's orders but if you did not see another way I probably would have done the same if you were about to die.''

He laughed once but fast ignored it and kissed her one more time.

''You are also a bit crazy you know that?''

''You are the one who killed me, don't forget that.''

His lips twitched up.

''Yeah. But you are alive.''

His lips danced over her neck.

''Right here.''

He nibbled along her flesh until her eyes fluttered close.

''Right now.''

She hummed in contentment when he whispered into her ear. Her little hands foisted in his shirt when he pulled her so close that their bodies were tightly pressed against each other.

His lips were already back on her's and she gladly returned the kiss which slowly grew more fierce.

With his fast speed Lucy suddenly found herself pressed against a tree, his one hand lifted both her arms over her head and pinned them there. With his other hand he pushed her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his hips.

Lucy had no idea why he was able to drive her _this _crazy after a situation like this but it did not matter to her. She felt so good right now, she was so happy. Happy to be alive. Never before has she been this happy to be alive like in this moment right now.

When Natsu's lips ran over her neck and cleavage the girl sucked in a breath trying to be quiet though it was unlikely that someone would be here in the forest in the middle of the night.

''Don't hold back.''

Lucy snickered a bit and looked at already with list clouded eyes.

''You neither.''

She knew his wild side. A side she did not see often but she always loved and she hated it when he treated her like something he could break when he felt too much desire for her.

''Lucy you know that I might not be able to stop if we go further.''

The girl only tightened her legs around him and pulled him closer.

''Then don't stop.''  
Without thinking he let go of her hands which wrapped around his neck the moment he claimed her lips again.

She eagerly pulled at his hair and ran her fingers over his skin, sneaking them into his shirt. Natsu took a deep breath trying to control a bit of his desire which build up more and more every second she was close to him.

What would have happened if she really died?

He could never tell and he never wanted to tell.

This right now was all that mattered. And it felt more real than ever. Every time she touched him his whole body would shiver. Her warm hands gave him also warmth, he felt comfortable. She felt more alive, more warmer, more happier. Her soft giggles made him smile and he almost did not pick up the sound farther away from them so much was he drowned in the moment. Almost.

Lucy looked at him a bit surprised when he suddenly stopped all his movements and looked to their right with a serious expression. He seemed to concentrate.

''Natsu?''

''Sh.''

The vampire slowly released her and she slipped down until her feet touched the ground again. Natsu pushed her closer to the tree and covered her whole body with his.

''Don't say anything.''

The blonde only nodded and followed his gaze into the darkness of the trees.

What did he see there? And yes he was a vampire and could possibly see very well but was he really able to make out anything in that sea of darkness?

A rustle behind another tress made both teens tense. Natsu was more careful than ever after what happened tonight. Whatever was there that might attack them he would do everything possible to get Lucy away from it without getting one scratch.

But there was nothing that would attack them. The only thing that appeared out of the darkness was a person.

Natsu was not able to really make out any dangerous sign from him but something made him shiver. It was like the whole air around them got colder the moment the person came closer to them.

And then he saw it. It was _him_. The strange man who told him to kill Lucy, in this lake and nowhere else. Why the hell was he here?

What Natsu surprised was Lucy's reaction. He knew that she saw him once but thought that she had been way too benebelt at the time. On top of that she was already put under the poison from Dylan. But he clearly felt her reacting to this man. Her body tensed and her hands gripped Natsu's arms slightly more than before. Her eyes though stared at this man intensely.

And the man stared right back at her.

Then he smiled. And it was – apart from his whole appearance which was pretty dark and mysterious – a warm and honest smile.

''It's good to see you alive, Lucy.''

''What?''

Lucy fast remembered the words from Natsu. That a man told him what he had to do to save her. But why did this man know how to save her?

''Who are you?''  
She demanded, her voice was not as strong as she wanted it to be but it had to be enough.

''I don't know why everybody asks the same things. No matter who I meet the first thing I hear is 'who are you'.''

He sighed and looked up to the sky.

''That's depressing.''

Both teens seemed to relax a bit. It did not seem that this man wanted to do something dangerous.

Still Natsu was a bit skeptical.

''You told me what to do and I blindly trusted you. How?''

When he thought about it, it had been a bit strange that he just let some stranger tell him to kill Lucy and that he actually did it. It was impossible though to compel a vampire. But Natsu slowly doubted that.

''It is simple. I knew the way and I needed someone to do it for me since I am not allowed to touch this holy water.''

''That does not answer my question.''

Natsu was by now standing completely in front of Lucy, covering her with his body from the sight if the man. The way he looked at her did not find a liking in Natsu's eyes.

''Like I just told you. I needed someone to do it for me. And I choose you to do it. And since I wanted it you did it.''

Natsu sucked in a breath while Lucy's eyes went wide. She remembered how Natsu had forced her to do certain things and she remembered how he told her that vampires can't be forced to do things.

''That's impossible.''

She whispered.

''Why? Because Natsu is a vampire?''

The man slowly took a step back.

''It is not impossible for me.''  
''What do you mean? What exactly are you?''

''You will find out soon enough. For now I am happy that Lucy is safe.''

He disappeared in the darkness before one of them could say or do something.

Natsu let go of a relieved sigh. He knew that everything this man just said should makke him nervous and maybe also scared but for now he was happy and relieved that he was gone and Lucy was really alive.

They could find out what all of this meant later.

He turned around to see Lucy crouched down on the ground. Natsu also bent down and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. The blonde slightly startled by the touch but got used to it in a second.

''This man... He was also there when Dylan kidnapped me.''

''I know.''

Now she looked up at him, her eyes big with confusion and uncertainty.

''There he talked like he knew me... And he protected me. I don't understand this... Who is he?''

Natsu pulled her head against his chest and rested his chin on her hair.

''I don't know, Lucy. But it seems that he wants to see you safe and not in danger that means that he is maybe our ally.''

Lucy snorted.

''An ally we don't even know the name of. Great.''

''What great can there be in our lives.''

They both chuckled before Natsu pulled them up. He took his jacket and got Lucy into it. Carefully he pulled up the zipper without taking his eyes off her. How incredible small she looked in his for her way to big jacket. It was kinda cute.

The vampire turned around and knelt down again.

''Come on. I'll carry you back home.''

Lucy took the invitation with a smile and let her body almost fall onto his. She tightly wrapped her arms around his shoulder and neck and let him lift her legs around his waist.

He was so warm and comfortable.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and let the cold wind blow her worries away when he started running.

Natsu looked over his shoulder seeing her eyes flutter slightly.

''Don't you fall me asleep now, you dummie.''

''Hmhm.''

But it was to late. Lucy already drifted off to the lands of dreams what made Natsu only laugh more.


End file.
